Breathe Again
by Nirvana19
Summary: When Evony declares war on Bo and Lauren for creating a human/fae hybrid, Bo sends Lauren and their daughter away to keep them safe. Creating the illusion that both Lauren and the baby had died in childbirth, keeping them safe from Evony…. But for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wassup peeps, I'm back. Life Drama is out of the way. Thank God. But I was very sad to hear about Lost Girl coming to an end. It's way too soon, there is so much more they could run with. But all good things must come to a close as they say. I have also been spending a lot of time on Tumblr, and I keep seeing these posts about Lost Girl from this chick and they are hilarious. She uses screen caps from certain episodes and puts her own spin on them, writing in funny lines for the characters, you guys should check her out. Can't remember her name though, and my app is playing up constantly so I can't get it, but keep an eye out on in the Lost Girl tag and you will see them. **

**Anyway, I know I said I was going to do a BNW P3 and that is in the works. But, it still needs a lot of work before I post it. The story line I am going with, it pretty rough around the edges and needs a bit of sanding down, to put it lightly. **

**But this story is kinda different from the rest of my fics. It's all AU, Doccubus pairing as always. But it wouldn't be a classic Nirvana19 story without a little hostility would it? It's all done with love. So just a couple of things for you to know about this ride. Basically, Bo and Lauren had just welcomed a baby daughter. But given the circumstances of the world they live in, there are threats that loom over their heads. When Evony declares war on Bo and Lauren, for creating a human/fae hybrid, Bo sends Lauren and their daughter Shay, away to keep them safe. Creating the illusion that both Lauren and the baby had died in childbirth, keeping them safe from Evony…. For now**

**That is all I am giving you for now, the rest you will have to find out as the story moves along. I am taking Shay's name from BNW and her powers because I have grown to love Shay, and the character that she is. I hope you guys are okay with that, besides I just finished a story with the name Charlotte so I want to mix it up. **

**Without further a due….**

**Chapter 1: Thinking About You**

**Clubhouse**

Ever since the fae community had found out about Lauren's pregnancy, there was a huge uproar from the Elders of both Light and Dark. The idea of a hybrid baby coming into the world was deemed unacceptable. Even though Trick stayed behind the scenes and tried to coerce his fellow council members into dropping their vendetta against a baby that hadn't even been born yet, all of his attempts were thwarted. No one would listen to him, and those that did were easily blackmailed into switching sides. Hale also tried to intervene, after all he was the Ash. But still, no one heard his pleas. He didn't see why a baby was being judged just because of what it might be.

Hale informed Bo that the Elders intended to take action against them. The succubus was enraged, she couldn't believe they would be this cruel and malicious. To kill an innocent baby was an atrocity. Bo had fought off a few attacks as her girlfriend went through the months of her pregnancy. Lauren knew that during pregnancy, the mother needed a stress free environment. But the Elders didn't care about that one bit, in fact they were hoping for the opposite. Bo had killed many hit men and mercenaries as Lauren came to the end of her 9th month.

The night Lauren went into labour was a hectic night. Bo had just slaughtered two Dullahans, with the help of Dyson. The wolf had been a tremendous help in the previous months, he was unbound to her which meant no more pining and he and Lauren had become very good friends. It was weird for Bo to see at first but she got used to it. Bo dropped her sword when she heard screaming coming from upstairs. "Watch the door" Bo said to Dyson as she ran to her room. As she entered her room, Bo made way straight over to Lauren who was in the middle of a very excruciating labour. "You're almost there Lauren, one more push" Trick said. It wasn't exactly where Bo or Lauren wanted to Trick to be, but he was the only one with any medical experience besides Lauren. They couldn't call a doctor, as all the elders had taken it upon themselves to make their lives hell. And it was too dangerous to take her to a human hospital.

"I'm right here babe…. You can do it" Bo said sitting beside her, letting Lauren crush the bones in her hand. Lauren strained and pushed one last time, as soon as she felt the baby pass she let out a breath of relief. The succubus smiled as she saw the dark brown hair of her daughter who was now wailing as Trick began to clean her off. Once she was all bundled up, Trick handed his great granddaughter to her parents. "Hi there…. She's beautiful" Lauren said as she cried. "Yeah she is" Bo agreed. "If you are finished here Trick, Dyson got cut pretty bad and could use some stitches" Trick nodded and made his way downstairs. Lauren turned her head to look at her girlfriend and noticed she had medium sized gash on her forehead.

"What happened down there?" Lauren asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about now. You just need to rest" Bo said as she held her daughter's tiny hand. "How can I rest knowing that there is probably someone on their way over here right now to kill her" the blonde said looking to her daughter. "This is going to be her life isn't it? Constantly being targeted. She'll never be safe will she?" she said. "No…Not unless we go with plan B" Bo said. Over the last week, the attacks had got progressively worse. Bo knew that they could not raise a baby in the middle of all this fire. "Plan B, means I have to leave you. And I don't **want** to leave you" Lauren said. She couldn't imagine not waking up to Bo in the morning or not seeing her every day. "I know, but we don't have a choice. We can't think about ourselves, we need to think about **her** and her safety. And the only way she will be safe… is if you go far from here and take her with you" the succubus said.

Bo wasn't thinking about how she would cope without her family, she was too driven to keep her daughter safe. She could already feel a bond with their daughter and she had only been here for 10 minutes. "What if someone finds out where we are? Who can protect us better than you?" Lauren asked. "There is only one person who I trust to keep you safe…" Bo trailed off as she watched her daughter yawn. "Dyson?" Lauren said knowing her girlfriend's answer. Bo nodded. There was no other person better for the job, Dyson was loyal, he was strong and most importantly, he loved Lauren like a sister. Bo knew that they would be safe with him.

While Lauren got some much needed rest, Bo wanted to spend time with her daughter while she had the chance. Bo didn't know how long Lauren and the baby would have to stay away for. She hoped it would only be a couple of months at best, but it all depended on how long it would take to deal with Evony and the other elders. "I won't be far… I promise. This is the way it has to be, everyone in this town means you harm. But I swear to you, I will make this place a home for you. I can be very persuasive" Bo laughed as her tears began to fall. "And do me a favour okay? Be a good girl for your mommy, don't give her attitude when you're older. Because you are probably going to get that from me" she added.

After Bo had spent time with her daughter, she felt like she was going to fall apart. But she needed to keep it together at least until Lauren and Dyson had left with the baby. Bo had Hale spread the word that Lauren and her child had died during the birth. The Elders seemed to buy it, but Evony wanted proof. That was where Trick came in, the barkeep had vouched for Hale's words. He explained in an upset manner that he witnessed the tragic event. His tears sold it. The thing that made Trick furious is that after he informed the elders of the news. They offered their condolences as if there was no bad blood between them what so ever. Trick didn't want their pity. He told them that he was not one of them anymore.

And that as long as he was living, he would make their lives a misery. Hale also let the elders now about Bo's current state and that the fact that she was furious. She was grieving and very angry. He advised that no one bother her. They had no intension of being around her, although some of them were scared for their lives now. Bo would probably want revenge for her loved ones. Which meant there was now a big red target on their backs.

Once Lauren had packed up all of her things, she got started on her daughter's. Although, there wasn't much to pack. They hadn't bought a lot of stuff, only a couple of diapers and some pyjamas for her. Dyson said they would stop for more stuff ones they were out of danger. Dyson had gone home and packed a duffel bag full of clothes along with some personal affects. Everyone knew that Dyson and Lauren had become close over the years, so when they learned about Lauren's passing they were not surprised to hear that Dyson was leaving town. Everyone had turned up to see them off. Now that the Fae community thought there was nothing to worry about, the house wasn't being watched anymore. But as a precaution, they were leaving through the back of the house which was covered from the front.

Lauren was now fully crying as she watched Bo say goodbye to their daughter. They hadn't even had a chance to settle on a name yet. Kenzi suggested it be a cool name, something badass because she had every hope that she would be just that when she grew up. Bo and Lauren had talked about names when they found out they were having a girl. Bo suggested the name Shay, it was simple and pretty as much as it was edgy and strong. Lauren agreed on the name, since she wouldn't be around Bo for a while, at least Bo could pick the name. Everyone said their goodbyes, Hale, Kenzi, Trick, Tamsin and even Vex were getting choked up. Vex no longer worked for the Morrigan, he owed his life to Bo and Kenzi. They took him in when the Dark threw him out on his ass.

He had pledged himself to Bo and her family. Tamsin was the same, after being reborn she was as much a part of this family as the rest of them. While Kenzi was giving Lauren a suffocating goodbye, Bo wanted to talk to Dyson. "Thank you for doing this" she said rocking her daughter in her arms. Dyson smiled, "It's an honour Bo. They'll be safe, I promise" he said grabbing Shay's small hand. "I know they will. Even after everything that we have been through, there is no person I would trust more with their lives than you. Where are you thinking of heading?" Bo asked. "I've got some old pack brothers who started families out west. They are great guys. Should be a nice quiet place to hang our hats" he said.

"Lauren is scared that this won't work. And I am too, but all I can do is believe that it will" Bo said.

There was always the thought in the back of her head, thinking that someone will eventually find them. It was starting to eat away at her. "Actually I have a solution for that. I have a friend, he is a very powerful warlock. He owes me a few favours, I'll get him to place a cloak on Lauren and Shay. No one will find them, I swear" he explained. This is why Bo chose Dyson to watch over them, he had been around for the better part of a millennia. He had allies everywhere. "I don't know how I can every repay you for this" Bo smiled. Dyson shook his head, "You don't have to Bo. I **want** to do this… We really need to get going" he said.

Bo looked down to her sleeping daughter and said a final goodbye followed by an 'I love you' and a kiss before handing her to Dyson. The wolf gently rocked the baby as he followed Hale and Vex out to the car as they helped him pack the vehicle up. Kenzi, Trick and Tamsin followed the guys out to give Bo and Lauren some privacy. "I can't believe I'm leaving you" Lauren cried as Bo pulled her into a hug. "It has to be this way babe. We don't have a choice" Bo whispered into her ear. They didn't ever want to part with each other, but there was no way out of this one. The brunette brought her girlfriend into an intimate kiss, it wasn't just a kiss to express their love, it was kiss that said goodbye.

They rested their heads together as the pulled away.

"I love you" Bo whispered.

"I **love** you" Lauren said giving her a final kiss. "Close your eyes…" Bo did as her girlfriend said and closed her eyes as they tears continued to fall. Lauren exhaled and let go of Bo's hands before walking out of the door. After she heard the door close, Bo opened her eyes. Her hand was still open and the room was empty. The succubus fell to her knees as it had hit her, she didn't know how she was going to continue her life without them. One thing she knew, was that she would fix this mess so she wouldn't have to be without them for long.

**5 Years Later**

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

"All done Mommy!" Shay yelled as she finished her cereal.

Lauren looked up from pouring coffee to see her daughter with a big grin. "Good girl. You want to get your bag ready so Uncle Dyson can take you to school?" Shay nodded and quickly scampered off to get her backpack. The last 5 years had been challenging. After they had arrived in their new home, Dyson's friends came through on their end and placed a cloak on them all so that they were hidden from anyone who would try to find them. It was a nice town that they now called home, it wasn't too small or too big. Lauren had secured a job at the local hospital, while Dyson continued being a detective in the local precinct.

Shay grew into quite the little devil. She was bossy, stubborn and an all-around nightmare when she had her moments. It was like Bo never left. Shay also came into some rather impressive abilities which she wasn't supposed to have yet. But she had come into her powers very early. She healed instantly, her senses where sharp and she could compel people into doing what she wanted. Which was Shay's favourite power, she used it at school all the time. Mostly when another kid was playing with a toy she wanted. Shay wasn't all bad though, she was very smart although she did do things sometimes that were less than smart. She loved to draw and paint. Lauren and Dyson always caught her drawing on the walls with crayons.

Lauren had explained to Shay, about Bo and the fact that she had another mother. Shay was open minded, but she never really understood why Bo wasn't here with them. She didn't remember Bo, but Lauren and Dyson each told her their own stories of her. Plus Lauren kept a picture of her old girlfriend in the house. Shay also had one of Bo holding her when she was a baby, she kept it in her room. "I'm ready" Shay said running into the kitchen holding her backpack in her hands. Shay was the spitting image of Bo, from her brown hair to her mischievous smirk. "You sure you have everything?" Lauren asked as she knelt down in front of her daughter to smooth down her clothes.

"Yup" she said. Lauren had put her daughter's hair up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her favourite black skinny jeans, with her new converse sneakers and a raglan sleeve baseball top. She had a simple style and she looked adorable.

Dyson chose that moment to emerge from his space in the basement. The Wolf had the basement to do with as he pleased. "Uncle D!" Shay yelled running up to him, Dyson caught her half way and lifted her up in his arms. Shay knew that Dyson was a wolf, even though she didn't understand everything about the Fae she loved it. She just thought of herself as extra special. Shay gave Dyson a playful growl with Dyson returned with one of his own. It was kind of their thing. Lauren thought it was cute, she loved how close Dyson and Shay were. "Mine was louder than yours" the girl said. The shifter chuckled, "Yes it was… Good job kid" he said before turning to Lauren.

"Say bye to Mommy because it's time to go" he said as Shay reached her arms out for the blonde. Lauren hugged her tight and kissed her on her button nose. "Have a good day baby… I love you" she said. "Love you Mommy" Shay giggled. Lauren placed her on her feet as she watched her grab Dyson's hand to be led to the car.

**Dyson & Shay**

The drive to school was never quiet. Shay would always play with the buttons on radio, being strapped in her car seat always made her fussy. It annoyed Dyson at first, but as it went along he grew to love it. Shay loved Dyson, and he loved her. They had a very solid relationship. People still think that Dyson is Shay's father, but he put them all straight. He wasn't, he was just her cool Uncle Dyson and he lived with his sister and niece. No one had to know that he wasn't Lauren's real brother. Shay's 5th birthday was coming up in a week or so, and Dyson and Lauren wanted to throw her a party.

"Have you thought about what you want for your birthday?" Dyson asked changing gears. "Can I have another turtle?" Shay asked. Dyson sighed as he thought about the last turtle that Shay had as a pet. Tony the turtle, he didn't really do much but Shay adored him. It got really cold last winter, and Shay, the caring person that she is wanted to warm him up a little. So she put him in the microwave when Lauren wasn't looking.

It didn't end well for Tony the Turtle.

"I don't think that's a good idea…. There has to be something you want more than a turtle" Dyson said. "Can you bring my mama back?" she asked. Dyson sighed as he looked into her innocent brown orbs. They hadn't really had much contact with Bo or anyone in the last couple of years. It was probably hard for Shay, she took more after Bo than Lauren. Which meant she really wanted to know her other mother. But it wasn't an option, at least not yet.

"Uh… I don't think I can kiddo. Remember how mommy and I told you that your mama has to stay away for a while? That hasn't changed yet. I'm sorry" he said. Shay gave a small nod and turned her head to look at the sky. She was expecting him to say no.

After Dyson pulled the car to a stop in front of the pre-school, he unbuckled Shay from her seat and handed her, her backpack so she could put it on. Dyson walked her to the entrance but saw that she had her head down. He stopped her and knelt down to look at her. "Shay, please don't cry… I know how hard this is on you" he said pulling the girl into a hug. He hated to see her cry. "Was I bad?" she asked. "What?" he didn't understand. "Is that why mama isn't with us? Because I was bad?" she sniffled. He couldn't believe she actually thought that. "No sweetie…. You weren't bad, you're **not** bad okay? It's just complicated…. Look, I'll try to get your mama here, how does that sound?" he wanted to cheer her up.

"Really?" she asked excitedly. Dyson nodded. The girl wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck and gave him a crushing hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I can't promise that she'll come… But I **promise** to try, okay?" he said kissing her on the head. "Okay, thank you… I love you Uncle D" Shay said before pulling away. "Love you too, now hurry or you'll be late" Dyson smiled as she watched Shay make her way into the school building. Dyson knew that this was a long shot, he hadn't had communication with Bo or anyone in so long. But he promised he would try and he had never broken a promise to Shay.

He didn't intend to start now.

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

Both Lauren and Dyson had the day off today, there were things that needed to be arranged for Shay's party and they wouldn't have had another chance to make the calls they needed to make. Lauren was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over some potential venues they could use to host the party. Lauren had become close with a lot of Dyson's old friends. It was like having another family. Although the people she really wanted to invite, couldn't come. And that saddened her deeply. She hated to think about the times she and Dyson had thrown a birthday party for Shay and that their other family missed every one.

Especially Bo, the succubus never got to see her daughter's first birthday. She never got to see her take her first steps, or speak her first words. That killed her. But she had Dyson video tape every moment so that when they did finally reunite with Bo, that she would be able to see everything. The blonde looked up when she heard the front door open and close. "Was she late?" Lauren asked. Dyson smiled before taking off his jacket. "No thank god" he said taking a seat next to Lauren. Shay had a habit of being a bit tardy, another lovely trait she got from Bo.

"So I asked her what she wanted for her birthday" Dyson said. Lauren snorted a laugh, she could only guess what her daughter asked for. "No turtles… I'm not replacing the microwave again" Lauren joked. Dyson laughed. "Don't worry I told her no… She uh, she asked for Bo" he said. Lauren's expression turned sad as she heard her daughter's request. "Well that's new. Why didn't she tell me that when I asked her?" The blonde said. Dyson leaned forward on the table. "I dunno, maybe it's because of how upset you get when Bo's name is brought up" the wolf said. Lauren slumped back in her chair. Now she felt awful, she couldn't help but get upset every time she thought of Bo. Their goodbye was bittersweet. But she didn't want Shay to blame herself for anything, none of this was her fault. "She just want you to be happy Lauren" Dyson added.

"I **am** happy" Lauren said with a hint of hesitation.

"Be that as it may, you're not **as** happy as you would be if Bo was here with you… Right?" he said.

The doctor nodded, she hated it when Dyson was right. "Do you think anything has changed? Back home, I mean?" she asked. Dyson gave a small shrug, he honestly had no idea. "Hard to tell without any word from them. Maybe I should try and get in touch with Hale, or Trick maybe?" he said. It was worth the try. It was her birthday after all. "You didn't guarantee that you would get her here did you? I don't want to give her false hope" Lauren stressed. Dyson shook his head. "No, I just said I would try… She knows that it's a long shot" he said.

"Call Hale, see what's going on… If things **have** changed, then I guess we can look into it. I'm gonna go and take a shower" Lauren smiled tapping Dyson on the shoulder as she walked upstairs. Dyson reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, as a precaution Dyson had his phoned fixed so that it was untraceable. Which meant that no one could listen in on his calls to anyone. The wolf took a breath before he dialled Hale's number, he wasn't sure how this was going to end up.

But there was a 5 year old girl who was counting on him. He wasn't going to let her down.

…**..**

**A/N: So there is the first chapter, hope you guys like it. Let me know if you want me to continue it. It's nice to be back. Much Love x :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad you guys like it. I know you guys are wondering a lot of things. So rest assured they will get explained. Lauren's current state will be explained in this chapter along with some other things. Happy reading :]**

…**. **

**Chapter 2: Handle With Care**

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

Dyson dialled Hale's number, hearing it ring as he waited for his friend to pick up. The shifter listened to the dialling tone for more than 15 minutes. The siren wasn't answering. Dyson thought maybe he had changed his number, it had been a long time since the last time they spoke. When they first got here, Dyson checked in with Hale and Bo at least once a week. But over the months the calls got further apart until they were non-existent. He tried calling a bunch of times, but no one ever picked up. But the only person who always picked up was Trick. Dyson decided to call the Dahl instead.

Dialling the number, Dyson waited. _***"Dahl Riata?"***_ Trick answered. Dyson smiled into the phone. "It's good to hear your voice old friend" He heard Trick gasp. _***"Dyson? Is that really you?"***_ He asked almost shocked. "Who else would it be? I was trying to get a hold of Hale, but he isn't answering. Don't tell me, he is up to his elbows in Ash business? He never was one for paperwork" Dyson laughed. Trick sighed into the phone. _***"Dyson, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this but I thought you would have heard…"***_ Dyson sat up in his chair. "Heard what Trick?" he asked. _***"Hale is dead, has been for 2 years now"***_ Trick said sadly. Dyson hung his mouth open in shock, his best friend, his brother… was dead. "How?" Dyson asked.

_***"He was killed, we never found the culprit but we have a good idea that it was The Morrigan's doing. Although, we have no idea why she would have wanted him killed… I'm sorry my friend"***_ Trick said sincerely. "I'm sorry too… Oh god, Kenzi? That must have been devastating for her, is she okay?" Dyson had just remembered that his old partner and the human were somewhat of an item. _***"She wasn't at first but she has come to terms with it. What about you and your **_**company**_**, are they okay?"***_ Trick asked, he couldn't really say Lauren and Shay because he was currently in a bar full of lingering ears. "Everyone is fine. That was actually the reason I was calling, i need to get a hold of Bo. It's important, could you tell her to call me. Just tell her to make sure her end is secure" Dyson said.

_***"I will try, but Dyson you must know that Bo isn't the person she used to be. These past 5 years have been hard on her. With losing Lauren and the child"***_ Trick said. From someone else's view it would sound like Dyson was checking in after being away for so long. He made no indication that Lauren and Shay were alive. "I understand, I just want to ask her something" Dyson said. After the wolf gave Trick his number to give to Bo, the shifter said goodbye to his old friend and promised to check in again from now on. Lauren walked into the kitchen, all fresh from the shower as she saw Dyson reach for the whiskey they kept in the top cabinet. He had his back turned to her, but she could swear she heard him sniffling.

"Dyson? Is everything okay?" she asked coming up behind him.

Lauren placed her hand on his shoulder coercing him to turn around. As he did, the blonde saw that he was crying. "What is it?" she asked. "Hale… He's uh… He's dead" he said. Dyson loved Hale like a brother, and he couldn't believe that he was really gone. He was going to miss him so much. Lauren felt herself tearing up as she heard the news. Hale was such a great guy, he was the sweetest person you would ever meet. Lauren pulled Dyson into a hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his head in her neck while he cried. "I'm so sorry Dyson" Lauren whispered as she comforted him. After he had cried it out, both blondes sat on the couch and toasted a glass to Hale. It was the honourable thing to do.

"Is Kenzi okay?" Lauren asked. "Trick said she's dealing with it. I told him to give Bo my number, hopefully it won't be long until she calls" he said. Lauren was still upset over Hale but she couldn't help but feel excited about that fact. Dyson was playing around with his empty glass, he was still devastated about this. But mostly he was angry, he wanted to find whoever killed his friend and rip their heart out like they had done to him. "Dyson!" the wolf looked up to Lauren who was sitting up looking at him with a worried expression. The shifter followed her gaze to see tiny shards of glass in his hands. He had broken the glass in his anger.

Lauren helped him pick up the pieces, but accidentally cut herself when she set her hand on the couch. "Lauren, I'm sorry… Here, let me see" he asked reaching for her hand. "It's fine, I'm already healing. Don't worry about it" she said looking at her now unscathed hand. Since having Shay, Lauren was more than just human. She didn't age, and she healed instantly like her daughter. She could only guess that some of Shay's Fae genes had left a mark on her after she was born. She wasn't complaining, it came in handy. "Why don't you go get some rest, I'll clean this up" Lauren suggested. Dyson nodded. "Okay, I'll leave the phone up here… Just in case she calls" he said getting up of the couch.

Before he could leave, Lauren grabbed his wrist. "You know I'm here for you right?" she said. Dyson smiled softly. "I know, thanks. I'll be fine, it's just… It's Hale, ya know?" he said. Lauren nodded, she totally understood. Dyson squeezed her hand gently before making his way down to the basement. The blonde started to clean up all the glass as she thought about Hale. He was old soul, and an even better friend. And he would be sadly missed.

**Clubhouse (4 Hours Later)**

Bo was currently beating the crap out of a vampire she had tied up in the basement. The last 5 years had been rough for the succubus. She honestly thought that this whole mess with Evony would have been sorted out not long after Lauren left. But as time went by, weeks turned into months, then into years until she found herself 5yrs older. She still looked the same, but she was definitely older. And maybe a little wiser. The environment of the clubhouse was very hostile, and dark. If she wasn't upset over Lauren and Shay, Kenzi was upset over Hale. Everyone felt like they had lost a part of themselves after Hale was killed.

Bo promised Kenzi that she would find the person who took him from her. Plus it was an outlet for Bo to use for her anger. 5 years of built up rage that she really needed to express. The vampire groaned as Bo punched him in the face again. "Just so you know, I can do this all day because heaven knows I got nothing but time… But, I would rather be kicking the crap out of the Ash's killer. So why don't you be a good little blood sucker and tell me who they are" she said holding his face to look at her. "Go… to hell!" he spat. Bo smirked. She had been without her family for 5 years, **hell** was her own personal playground. "I'm already there" she said as she hit him again, this time knocking him unconscious.

The brunette walked over to the table on the side of the room, grabbing a towel to wipe the blood off her knuckles. "I'll come back a little later, maybe then you'll feel like talking" Bo said leaving the basement. Even though he was in indestructible chains. Bo locked the basement door just in case. As she made her way upstairs, Bo saw Kenzi and Tamsin in the kitchen eating some pizza. "Anything?" Tamsin asked. "Not yet, don't worry… I'll get it out of him one way or another" she said. "Pull up a stool, grab a slice" Kenzi said. Bo shook her head before getting a beer from the fridge. "Not hungry. I'm gonna go change, that bastard got blood all over my shirt" she said turning around to make her way upstairs.

Kenzi sighed and looked to Tamsin, Bo kept doing this. She didn't eat properly, she didn't sleep properly and she had no life in her anymore. She was more of hollow shell now. "Aren't you gonna tell her?" Tamsin said. "And be on the receiving end of a rant? No thanks, wait for Trickster to tell her" Kenzi said eating her pizza. Tamsin shook her head, "Give me the phone and the number. I'll tell her" the blonde stuck out her hand. "You do remember that this is your **last** life, right?" Kenzi said looking at Tamsin who nodded before shrugging as she placed the burner phone in her hand with Dyson's number that she got from Trick. Tamsin quickly made her way up to Bo's bedroom, as she saw the brunette change into a clean t-shirt.

"Bo?"

The succubus turned around to face the Valkyrie with a blank expression. "Was is it Tamsin?" she asked as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. "Dyson called earlier" Bo stilled her movements as she heard what Tamsin said. She hadn't heard from him in so long, was something wrong? Were they safe? She didn't know what to think. Bo looked to Tamsin who was giving a small smile. The blonde hoped that maybe this news would pull Bo out of her funk. "What did he say to you?" she asked. "Nothing. Not to me anyway, he called Trick. Wolfman wanted to ask you something?" Tamsin said. Bo had no idea what he could possibly want, they weren't supposed to be in contact. Anyone could be listening.

"He called off of a burner phone. We got you one too, here's D's number. He said to call when you're ready…. I don't think it's anything bad" Tamsin smiled placing the phone and number on Bo's bed before leaving to head back downstairs. The brunette picked up the objects, looking at them she didn't know what to do. Should she call? Or should she text? The most worrying thought Bo had was, what if Lauren had moved on with someone else?

She didn't think her heart could bear that.

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

While Dyson was resting, Lauren went to collect Shay from School to bring her home. After the girl had put taken her shoes off, she jumped on the couch. Lauren ordered a pizza for the three of them. Although Shay always demanded a box of cheesy bread for herself. It was Thursday, and Thursday was Movie/Pizza night. Once the pizza was delivered, the three of them plopped on the couch and began their movie. Dyson and Lauren were not surprised to see that It was Tangled, it was her favourite movie. Dyson thought that Kenzi and Shay would be two peas in a pod. Shay loved cartoons, especially Disney movies.

"Look how long her hair is mommy!" Shay exclaimed pointing to the TV. Shay looked at the screen and laughed her head off when Rapunzel hit Flynn over the head with a frying pan. "Every time" Lauren said to herself. "Funny" the girl giggled. Dyson nodded, "Yes it was" he said. Just then, they heard a phone ring. Dyson looked to the coffee table, it was his burner phone. "Don't go, the good part in coming up" Shay pouted. "Sorry kid, this is work… I'm just gonna take this, I'll be right back" he said getting up.

Dyson walked into the kitchen, when he knew he was at the right distance so Shay wouldn't hear, he answered the phone. "Dyson?" it had been 5 years and he still answered the phone the same way. _***"Hey, it's me…. Long-time huh?"***_ Bo said. It was good to hear her voice. "Too long…. How are you?" he asked. _***"I've been better, you?"***_ Bo asked. "I'm good… Things are good" Now for the question Bo was dying to ask. _***"Are **_**they**_** okay?"***_ She asked. "They're great" Dyson said. Bo let out a breath of relief. That was 5 years overdue. _***"Trick said you wanted to ask me something. What is it?"***_

"Well uh, Shay's birthday is next week… But you probably know that. Anyway, I asked her what she wanted…" Dyson laughed. Bo also laughed, she didn't even know if she was capable of laughing anymore. But after hearing something about the daughter she hadn't seen in years, it made her smile. "…. I was expecting for her to ask me for a dollhouse or something like that" he said. _***"So what did she ask for?"***_ Bo asked.

"You"

_***"Me? She asked for me?"***_ Bo said surprisingly.

Shay didn't know her, why would she ask for her? "Yep, she wants to get know the other side of herself. And that side is you Bo… Look I know it's not ideal, but we're throwing her a birthday party and we were wondering if you could make it, maybe just for the day at least." Bo wanted to say _'Hell yes! I'll be there' _but she knew she couldn't. Something like this required a lot of thought. It's not that she didn't want to go, it's just that there were precautions that needed to be taken. _***"I would love more than anything to be there. She's turning 5 now right? I can't believe she's that old already, and I would love to come but with Evony and everything going on… I don't know if it's safe for her"***_ Bo said worriedly.

Dyson looked up to see Lauren standing in the archway. "Hold on Bo" he said covering the microphone. "What's up?" he asked the doctor. "Nothing, I was wondering if I could talk to her. Also, your niece wants you to get her one of those lizards" Lauren smiled. Dyson chuckled and nodded before handing the blonde his phone.

"He changes colours!" Lauren heard Shay yell.

**Clubhouse (Same Time)**

_***"Hey you"***_ Lauren answered into the phone.

Bo felt like her heart has stopped. She hadn't heard Lauren's voice in so long. "Hey… I can't believe I'm talking to you right now"__Bo started to cry. _***"Believe it babe"***_ Lauren started to tear up herself. It was overwhelming. "Dyson tells me that you're having party next week?"__Bo said. _***"Yeah, just a small one with some of her friend's from school. She really wants you to come"***_ Bo sighed,__"So do I, but I just don't think it's safe for her if I turn up" Bo said sadly. _***"Could you try? She really wants to meet you"***_ Lauren said. "I'll see what I can do… But I can't promise anything" the brunette said. _***"Thank you… I don't think this phone has a lot of minutes left. I better go"* **_Lauren didn't want to hang up, but that was the problem with burner phones. They only lasted a little while.

"Yeah, me too. Hey? Tell her, I will try my hardest okay. And that, I uh… That I love her" Bo wanted Shay to know that.

_***"I will… Goodbye Bo"***_ Lauren said as she hung up the phone.

Bo listened as the line went dead, her daughter really wanted her to be at her birthday. That was enough to make her heart ache. She had no idea if she could actually make it, but she was damn sure going to try her hardest.

**Clubhouse Basement**

The vampire had come around about 5 minutes ago, he wouldn't have if he hadn't heard loud voices talking. Bo had probably forgotten that Vampires had excellent hearing. Although, he was very weak and his powers didn't work that well in a weakened state.

He only caught snippets of a conversation;

_***Hey, it's me…. Long-time huh?* **_He knew that was the succubus' voice.__

_***Too long…. How are you?* **_Then a male voice he didn't recognise.

_***…Shay's birthday is next week* **_the male voice said. Shay?__He had never heard that name before.

_***We're throwing her a birthday party and we were wondering if you could make it* **_the man asked the succubus. He wanted the succubus to come to a birthday party for a girl. Who was this girl? Who was she to the succubus? The vampire was very confused, and too weak to think it through more.__

_***Hey you***_ Now a female voice. It was soft and gentle. Not like the succubus' voice.

_***Dyson tells me that you're having party next week?* **_Dyson? The Shifter who left 5 years ago. He was the one who was calling. Did he have a family now? Is that why he was calling? The vampire didn't hear anything else as he drifted back into unconsciousness, he didn't know if he would get out of here alive. But he just hoped he remembered all this if he did.__

**Lauren & Dyson's House (1 Hour Later)**

After talking to Bo, Lauren felt a little elated. It was good to hear from her after so long. Now the blonde new that she was okay. When Lauren got back into the living room, Shay was passed out on the couch as the movie was ending. She looked so much like Bo when she slept, it was comforting. Lauren bent down to kiss her daughter on the head before Dyson lifted her up in his arms to carry her to her room. The blonde was in the middle of cleaning up when Dyson came back down to help. "So what did she say?" Dyson asked referring to her and Bo's conversation.

"Nothing much, just that she would try… I guess that's all we can hope for right?" Lauren said rinsing the dishes in the sink. Dyson nodded emptying the pizza box in the trash. "It was good to hear her voice" he said. "Yeah, it was… You think we should have let Shay talk to her?" Lauren wondered what her daughter would have said. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe next time" The blonde nodded. Lauren finished placing all the clean dishes on the drainer and then wiped her hands. "Hopefully this will work out. But for now, I just want to sleep. Goodnight Dyson" Lauren said giving the wolf a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Lauren" he smiled before turning off the lights and making his way down to the basement.

**Clubhouse (Next Morning)**

Bo hadn't slept all night, after her conversation with Lauren she was way too wired to rest. She really wanted to be there for Shay's birthday. But things were just too complicated at the moment. Bo knew where Lauren and Dyson had settled. And she had tried to go and visit in the weeks after they first left, but every time she would leave the house there was always one of the Morrigan's lackeys waiting in a car across the street ready to follow her. It was just too risky. Right now though she needed to deal with the vampire. Bo made her way down to the basement, entering the room she saw the beaten mess that was currently awake. "And how are we this morning?" Bo smiled.

"Please! I don't know anything… I swear" he pleaded. He was tired of the beatings. Even Fae had their limits. The brunette walked over to the end table next to the wall, grabbing a rather sharp scalpel. Over the years, Bo's rage and sadness had merged creating something very dark. The succubus had done things, awful things that she wasn't proud of. But in her anger, she really didn't care. "I think we both know that's a fib… How bout I fix that nose of yours? I was the one who broke it, seems only right that I be the one to **fix** it" she smirked holding up the scalpel. "I mean, I don't have that much medical experience… But I was watching TV, and it doesn't really look that hard" the brunette waved the blade around in his face.

He was terrified. "No! Please!" he screamed.

"Hey buddy… I get it, you wanna get outta here. I promise, I will let you go as soon you tell me who killed the Ash" She said looking into his fear filled eyes. "I told you… I don't know" he said. "I know you are lying! Tell me something… How much is your loyalty to your clan worth?" she asked. He gave a serious expression. "Everything" Bo smiled. She knew he was lying, he was covering for someone. "It's obviously not worth anything to them… I mean, I brought you here 2 days ago. And no one has come looking for you… NO ONE!" She spat. "So?!" he said. "So… they don't care about you. You're expendable dude… And I hate to break it to you but, you've just been expended" there was truth in Bo's words. The Dark didn't care if someone in their clan was taken.

They had no value for family. They would use people for what they wanted and then toss them aside. Vex, was a prime example of that. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal…" Bo was referring to his name. "Mike, my name's Mike" he said. Bo smiled. "So here's the deal Mike… You tell me what I want to know, and I will feed you some of my blood and let you go" she offered. "Why would you feed me?" he asked.

Bo shrugged, "I've beaten you within an inch of your life. You won't make it up the stairs unless I heal you. The more powerful the Fae, the more sustenance you get from their blood right?" Mike nodded. Bo held out her wrist, stopping just before his mouth. "Give me a name" she said. "Cordeski… Alan Cordeski. He's a brute, very strong and very ruthless" Mike said. Bo smirked. Just her type. "Well he's gonna have a blast with me" she smiled letting him feed on her. Bo didn't really want to heal this shit bag, but she had her own agenda. Her blood has the power to enslave others, once he fed on enough of it he will find himself devoted to her.

Devoted enough so he can be her eyes and ears in the Dark. Bo had thought of this course of action before, but she could never get close enough to succeed. Mike was the only person she ever captured, that she had let live. Yesterday, Bo didn't have any intension of letting him leave. But now, she felt differently. Maybe it had something to do with reconnecting with Lauren and Dyson. Bo hoped that somewhere deep down in herself, was the Bo she once was.

**CraterLake Hospital (4 Hours Later)**

Lauren was up to her elbows in charts. It wasn't usually this busy, but it was a Friday. Friday was when the factories in town finished early and all the worked took to the bars for drinks. They would start in the bar and end their night in the Emergency Room. Lauren was just finishing stitching up a Mr. Harper who had got into a little ruckus in a bar. Suddenly the doors opened revealing two paramedics running in with a gurney. Lauren looked to the man that was strapped on it, it was Leo. Her and Dyson's friend. "What happened?!" She asked rushing over to them. "Male, Late 30s… Suffered Cardiac Arrest. We gave him CPR at the scene but he keeps coding" the paramedic explained.

Lauren couldn't let him die, he had done so much for them. He was the reason they were safe. "Let's get him into Trauma 1…" she said pointing to the opposite room. The paramedics moved him onto the empty hospital bed as Lauren started up the defibrillator. "Pads are on Dr. L" one of the nurses informed Lauren. The blonde placed the paddles on the orange pads that were placed to Leo's chest, letting everyone know she was starting, Lauren pushed the charge button and waited for a heartbeat to appear on the monitor. Nothing

"Charge again" she yelled.

Leo's body jerked up, she looked to the monitor…. Still nothing.

"Come on Leo! Again!"

Nothing. No sound, No rhythm. He was gone.

Lauren sighed and looked to the clock on the wall. "Time of death… 14:27 p.m." she said before pulling a sheet over his body. "Should we search for his next of kin?" A nurse asked. "No, he was my friend. I'll tell his wife" Lauren said. It was the right thing to do. Lauren walked out of the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket to quickly dial Dyson's number. "Dyson? You need to get to the hospital now" she said.

_***"Why? Lauren what's wrong? Are you okay?"***_ Dyson asked worriedly.

"I'm fine… Dyson its Leo, he suffered a heart attack… I tried to save him, but… He's gone" she said sadly.

_***"Oh god… I'll be right there. I'll call Ava on the way"***_ Dyson said before hanging up the phone. Ava, was Leo's wife. She was a Pixie, and a very sweet and loving woman. Lauren could only imagine how she would react to her husband's passing.

**Mike**

After Bo had let him leave the clubhouse, Mike felt very weird. He had healed very quickly thanks to the power of the brunette's blood. But he couldn't help but feel a little different in himself. The vampire made his way to his apartment which was in a lavish apartment building in the downtown part of the city. Upon entering his apartment, Mike sensed that someone was in the room with him. "Show yourself!" he yelled into the dark room. "Ease up bat boy… It's just little ole me" Evony said smiling. Mike knelt down to show respect. "My apologies Morrigan" he said.

Evony approached him and lifted his head up to look at her. "No need for that… Up you get" Mike stood slowly. "You're family have been very worried about you the last couple of days. Care to tell me where you've been?" she asked. "The succubus, she captured me…. But I managed to escape" he said. He was lying, but he couldn't tell her that he had narked on a member of his clan. "You escaped? What did she want from you?" She asked. "She wanted information on the Ash's killer. I told her I didn't know anything" Evony smiled. She was glad that he didn't spill the beans.

"So how did you escape?"

Mike needed to put together a story, and fast. "She took a break from beating me to make a phone call" he said remembering the voices he heard. It was hazy, but it was there.

Evony's ears perked up. "To who?" she asked. "The wolf shifter… Dyson" he answered. Evony hadn't heard anything about Dyson in a long time. This was interesting, she always thought that there was something fishy about his departure. "Now, darling this is very important… What did they talk about?" she asked. "He asked her if the succubus could go and visit him for some girl's birthday"

"What girl?" She asked.

"Shay"

Evony frowned, Shay? She had no idea who that was. "Then the woman asked her the same thing" Mike continued. "Woman? What woman?" she demanded. This was getting very suspicious. "I don't know, I didn't hear her name. Maybe the wolf has a family now" he suggested. It could be possible. "Maybe so… Well, thank you for your co-operation Mike. You should rest now" With that Evony was out of the door. After she left, Mike started to feel like he had betrayed Bo by telling her what he did. Which was strange because he didn't know the succubus nor did he care about her in anyway.

He thought maybe if he slept for a while it would clear his head.

…**.**

**A/N: And there's chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy. What do you think will happen next? Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say sorry again if I confused any of you. But hopefully, everything will be smooth sailing from now on… For us anyway, I'm not sure about Bo. LOL. Some of you have asked if I am on Twitter and so on. I am on twitter! You can follow me if you want - Nirvana_1_9 **

**I'll follow back. I'll post the links to my updates if that's what you guys would prefer. Anyway, on with the story now. **

…**.**

**Chapter 3: Spellbound**

**The Dahl (Trick's Lair)**

The last few years had made Bo a little paranoid. She would think that every little creak in the house was someone breaking in. And even thought she had spoken to Lauren and Dyson on the phone in her bedroom, she wanted to discuss it with Trick to see what he thought. Plus, Trick's lair was protected. It was more like a titanium trap for information. "So what did they say?" Trick asked as Bo filled him in on everything. "Shay is asking for me to be at her birthday party. And I really want to go but it's too risky… Don't you think?" she stressed. Trick understood his granddaughter's point, yes it was risky. But it had been 5 years, he thought maybe Bo needed this. If not to get out of her miserable life for day, but to get back to herself.

To the Bo she was before all this.

"What is life without a little risk?" he answered.

Bo huffed, Trick always had an answer for everything. "But it's not just my life I'm risking Trick… I just don't know what to do" she said looking to her grandfather who was silent. "This is usually the part where you tell me what the right thing to do is" she pointed out. Trick smiled. "Only you can make this decision Bo… I understand that you think you will be keeping her safe if you don't go. But Bo, you owe this to yourself… You stayed out of her life for 5 years, you've suffered enough" Bo welled up at hearing his speech. She had lost herself after losing her family. She needed to see her daughter, she wasn't going to survive much longer if she didn't.

"You're right… I should go… I'm gonna go!" she smiled while still crying. "What should I get her? For a present I mean?" she asked. Trick had no idea what she would want. "She asked for you…. I don't think you need anything else" he said. Bo nodded, he was right. Besides, going out to but a present for a 5 year old girl might look suspicious especially with Evony's goons following her. Which led her back to her paranoia. What if someone followed her? She needed to come up with a plan. And the only person who could come up with plan better than her, was Kenzi.

"Thanks for the talk Trick… I'll call you later, I got some stuff to figure out" Bo waved a goodbye to her grandfather and left the bar. Trick really hoped that Bo would make it to Shay's party. Not just for Shay, but for herself.

**Crater Lake Hospital**

Lauren was currently sitting with Ava as she consoled her. Not long after she ended her call with Dyson, the shifter showed up with Ava in tow who had just picked up her daughter Hayley and Shay from pre-school. Ava always picked up Shay whenever Lauren and Dyson were working. Shay and Hayley were practically best friends. "Ava, I am so sorry… I did everything I could" Lauren said as she hugged her friend. "I'm sure that you did Lauren…. It's okay. He's in a better place" she said. "I'm going to take Hayley home" Ava said getting up and looking to her daughter who was sitting quietly with Shay as they worked on their colouring books. "

"How do I explain any of this to her?" Ava asked.

Lauren had no idea, she had never explained death to a child. The people she always informed were adults that were related to the deceased. "I don't know…" Lauren grabbed a bag from the front desk. "…. Here's Leo's things. It's just his wallet and keys" she said handing them to her friend. "Thanks… I'll call you later" Ava turned around and fetched her daughter before leaving. Lauren waved Shay over, the little girl ran to her mother and instantly knew that she was upset. "What's wrong Mommy?" she asked. Lauren gave a small smile, "Nothing… Mommy just had a long day" the blonde said, she didn't want her daughter to see her like this.

Dyson had come back from the bathroom, he was sad that his friend was gone. Leo was a great man. And if it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have been safe all these years. "Ready Lauren?" he asked. "Yeah… Ready to go home baby?" Shay nodded as Dyson picked her up. Lauren grabbed her bag and coat from her office as the three of them made their way out of the hospital.

**Clubhouse**

"Kenzi! Are you here?" Bo shouted as she entered the clubhouse.

"Whoa! Bo-Bo, what's with the yelling?" Kenzi said as she sat up on the couch. "I need your help" Bo said taking a seat on the coffee table opposite her friend. "What's up?" Kenzi asked. "I'm going to go to Shay's birthday party" she said. Kenzi raised her eyebrows in surprise. Bo had told Kenzi and Tamsin about what she and Lauren talked about. They encouraged Bo to go, she deserved to be there. "Babe, that's great… So what do you need me for?" Kenzi asked. "I can't trust that someone will follow me so… I need you to help me create a diversion" Bo said.

"My favourite kind of ersion" Kenzi smiled. "No worries Bodacious… Leave it with me. It's on Monday right?" Bo nodded. The brunette usually spent Shay's birthday by herself, in her room, with a bottle of vodka. She hated that she couldn't be with her, and even though it had been 5 years. The bond that Bo felt when her daughter was born, was still there. It wasn't as strong as it was, but maybe that would change when she saw her. "Don't worry, Tamsin and I will get right on it. You should go pack a bag or something" Kenzi said. Bo hadn't thought about how long she would stay for. She didn't have a chance to ask Lauren if she was seeing someone new.

Bo's love for Lauren hadn't changed, in fact if anything it had gotten stronger. Being away from the blonde for so long had created a longing type of affection. Bo didn't know what would happen when she finally saw her in person. "Do I need to?" Kenzi scoffed. Come on, it was Bo and Lauren. When could they ever be in a room alone together without either making eye sex or getting it on? "Uh, yeah. You and Hotpants are gonna have the best reunion sex ever!" the girl exclaimed. Bo laughed, she hadn't really been with anyone like that in a long time. Of course she still had to feed, but she didn't need to have sex with anyone, she didn't even really need to kiss them either.

The only times she had slept with someone, was when she was on the brink of death.

"I can't believe it… I'm gonna see my daughter. Do you think she looks like me at all? She did have blonde hair when she was born" Bo thought. "Uh, I dunno. Maybe, I bet she's adorable Bo" Kenzi added. "Yeah, you're probably right… So, I'm gonna go pack I guess" Bo laughed as she made her way to her room.

Kenzi hadn't seen Bo this happy in 5 years, it was a nice sight to see.

**Lauren & Dyson's House (3 Hours Later)**

"So how was school kiddo?" Dyson asked Shay as the three of them sat down for dinner.

"Good, I painted a picture of a butterfly…. It had a lot of colours" Shay smiled before eating some of her mash potato. Lauren smiled, "That's great baby, did you bring it home with you?" she asked. "No, we had to leave them in the classroom to dry" Dyson took a sip of his soda. In the centuries that he had been alive, he never thought that he was the type of man that did family living. Eating at the dinner table, watching TV together. But now, he couldn't picture his life without it. Lauren wanted to take this time to bring up Bo.

"So, you want your mama here for your birthday?" Lauren asked. Shay looked up nodding with a grin. "Well, we don't want you to get your hopes up okay? But I spoke to your Mama, and she said she is going to try her absolute hardest to get here for your party" Shay dropped her fork, "She did?! Did she say anything about me?" She was excited now. Lauren smiled with a nod. "She did… She said that she loves you" Lauren said. Shay smiled wide before turning to Dyson. "You kept your promise" she gazed at him. "I always do" he said stroking her on the head. Shay yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Tired sweetie?" Lauren asked. Shay nodded. "Why don't you go upstairs and get your jammies ready, then mommy will give you a hot bath and then Uncle Dyson will read you a story before bed" Lauren said.

Shay loved her baths. Plus it always made her more tired afterwards so she slept better. "Okay. Can we read little red riding hood again?" The girl asked her uncle. "Sure, it's not like we haven't read it 10 times already" he joked. Shay giggled before running upstairs to her room. "You **can** say no, you know" Lauren said to Dyson as she cleared her and Shay's plates. "Na, it's cool. She likes it when I do the growls… Take advantage of having a real wolf in the house" he laughed.

"Do you really think Bo will make it?" Dyson asked.

"I hope so… I don't want Shay to think she's to blame for why she isn't here" Lauren said leaving the dishes in the sink. "Yeah, me neither" Dyson said. Lauren made her way to the stairs calling out to Dyson as she climbed the steps. "I'll call you up when she's out of the bath" she said.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony was standing by her window, looking out into the night sky. She had achieved a lot in these last 5 years. She was now the only Fae clan leader left in this region. Now that Hale was dead. Evony had plans to enforce a new regime, humans were to be considered as food and nothing else. And the Dark Fae would have free roam in the city. It's not like there was a Light Fae leader to stop her now. And the most important rule of her new rule was that if any Fae, light or dark were found out to be in a relationship with a human, both parties were to be executed for breaking the laws.

Evony tried to enforce that law 5 years ago, but the elders wouldn't let her. Not so much the Elders, Hale and Trick. They thwarted all of her attempts to have the law passed. Probably due to the human doctor and the abomination she created with the succubus. Who, after all these years was still a pain in her perfectly shaped ass. Bo had killed dozens of Evony's people in revenge for what happened to Lauren and their child. She wondered what Lauren would think of her precious succubus if she knew the things she had done. The people she had killed. It was a shame that Lauren was dead, she could've asked her.

Although, it did strike Evony a little odd that after all these years away… Dyson had called. If he had really started a family, why would he ask Bo to come visit for his daughter's birthday now? Why not when she was born? What was it about this girl that was so special? Evony had never bothered trying to track the shifter down, she just figured he was off being a dirty mutt somewhere. But now that this whole birthday business had come up, she wanted to find him to see what he had been up to all these years. She needed answers, and she knew just the person to get them.

Evony turned around, walking to her desk she hit the call button on her desk phone. "Get me Andrea…" Evony said into the phone. She wanted to know what the noble wolf had been up to all these years.

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

Dyson was currently sitting beside Shay on her bed. He had just finished reading little red riding hood and Shay still wasn't sleepy. "Which story do you want next?" he asked. Shay contemplated his question by crinkling her tiny forehead and poking out her tongue. "Can you tell me a story about my mama?" she asked. Boy did Dyson have plenty of those. "Okay, but I'm gonna dumb it down for you, so there's no naughty bits or bad words" he smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a powerful succubus who fell in love with a beautiful human. There love was an epic love, people all around the kingdom envied their connection…." Dyson paused as Shay raised her hand to ask a question.

"How big was their love?" she asked.

Dyson held out his arms wide. "This big..." Shay giggled at her Uncle's gesture. "And it was so big, that they made something super special…." He said. "What?" she asked intrigued. "…. You. The succubus and the human were blessed with a beautiful baby daughter" Shay was loving this story. "… But unfortunately there was an evil queen who wanted the land for herself. She saw the succubus' family as a threat. So to protect her family, the succubus made the ultimate sacrifice and sent her family away to be safe from the evil queen…. The succubus was saddened by her loss, and vowed that she would defeat the evil queen so that she could be reunited with her family…." Dyson stopped when he saw Shay squint her eyes in tiredness.

Dyson pulled her Minnie Mouse duvet over her and tucked her in so she was comfortable. "Do you think they will have a happy ending?" Shay asked with her eyes shut half way. Dyson sighed. That really was the question, he always believed that Bo and Lauren would find each other again. It's just that life wasn't always fair. He didn't want to lie to her, so he said what he felt.

"I hope so kid…. I hope so" he said before kissing her on the head and switching on her pink night light before leaving the room.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Per her request, Andrea had shown up as soon as she could. After all, she was a servant of the Dark. The red head walked into the Morrigan's office, she didn't really want to be here but she didn't have a choice. Andrea and Evony used to be very good friends a couple of centuries ago, but as most friendships go, they fell out over a guy. A douchebag of a guy who ended up screwing them over anyway. "What do you want Ev?" Andrea asked with her arms folded. "Hello to you too… Is that any way to talk to your boss?" Evony gave a mean scowl. "What is it that you need? My lady" Andrea said sarcastically.

"Much better…. I need you to perform a teeny tiny locator spell" Evony said.

"A locator spell? And who is it that you want to locate exactly?" Andrea asked. "A light fae shifter... I want to see what he's been up to all these years" Andrea huffed. "How long has he been gone?" she asked. "Five years… And before you start with your questions, you don't need to know anything. Just find him and then you can leave… You will get paid" Andrea nodded, she had no right to argue. If Evony wanted something done, then she had to do it. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Dyson Thornwood" Evony said.

"I'm going to need some things for the spell to work…" Andrea said. Evony hit her call button on her desk. Just then, her assistant ran in. "Get her what she needs…. Time is of the essence" The assistant nodded and looked to Andrea. "I need 4 blue candles, a large bowl, some fresh water and a sage stick" she said. The young man nodded and ran off to retrieve the supplies.

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

With Lauren and Shay in bed asleep, Dyson took the opportunity to look over some case files. Crater Lake wasn't as small as it sounded. They did have the occasional break in and robbery, it was very rare that they had any murders. But there was one assault that Dyson was close to solving, he had the papers spread out on the kitchen table, along with the hospital reports for the victims. He was so close to finding the suspect, he could feel it.

**Dark Fae Compound (20 Minutes Later)**

Evony's assistant had returned quickly with Andrea's supplies. Andrea was a very talented wish, this was her first rodeo. Evony had every hope that she would have Dyson's location in the next 15 minutes. Andrea placed the four candles around her, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east and one to the west. She lit the candles one by one until she was centred in a warm glow. Then she lit the sage stick, as the tip of the sage stick caught fire, the witch quickly blew the flame out. Causing white smoke to escape from the burnt stick, Andrea waved the sage about in the air.

Evony made a face of disgust as she smelt the smoke. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked.

Andrea shushed Evony, "Shut Up! I need complete silence" Evony didn't like the fact she told her to shut up, but she was doing what she wanted. The blue candles were to represent the water element. Andrea then filled the bowl up with water. Bringing it to sit in front of her. Andrea waved her hand over the bowl, "Spirits, come to me…. Show me who I seek…. Show me Dyson Thornwood…. Let the water tell me where he is…." Andrea repeated the chant 3 more times, the red head looked down into the bowl. Suddenly the water started to move, then she saw him. The water revealed him, "He's reading something… Looks like police reports" Andrea said.

"Where is he?" Evony asked walking over to take a look.

"Well, he appears to be sitting in a kitchen—"Evony scoffed, "NO! Where is he? I want a name!" she boomed. "The spell doesn't work like that… It only shows you where he is that this precise moment" Andrea explained. "Well that's just great, I thought you were supposed to be this super witch who had unlimited power…. You can't even fine me a dog" the Morrigan huffed. Andrea squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the words on Dyson's reports. "Wait…. I see something. Crater Lake Police Department… Maybe that the place he works now" the witch said.

Evony smiled, it wasn't an exact location… But it was something.

"I think you're done…. Thanks for the help. Wait outside, you'll get your payment" Evony said shooing Andrea out of her office.

One step closer….

…**.**

**A/N: Short one. Next chapter will be Shay's birthday, hope you guys are as excited as I am. :D Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 4. This one is all fluff. Hope you enjoy :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 4: Clarity**

**Clubhouse (2 Days Later)**

Bo had been so nervous these last 2 days. She was worried that when she saw Shay she would lose her nerve and back out at the last minute. But on the other hand she was so excited that she was going to see her and Lauren. She wondered if the emptiness in her heart would be fixed when she saw them. It was now 5:30 a.m. and Bo had packed an overnight bag, she didn't know how much she would need so she just packed the essentials. And a few weapons, just in case. Kenzi and Tamsin had devised a fool proof plan, they were going over the details at the kitchen island when Bo came downstairs with her bags.

"Are you packed Kenz?" Bo asked.

Kenzi frowned in confusion. What was she supposed to be packed for? "Uh No… Why do I need to pack?" she asked. Bo smiled approaching them both. "Because… You're coming with me" Kenzi widened her eyes. She had no idea Bo wanted her to tag along. "You want **me** to come with you?" Bo nodded. "Hells yes… I need you there to calm me down when I lose my shit. Besides, don't you want to meet your niece?" Bo asked with a smirk. Kenzi jumped on her best friend and hugged her. "Of course I do! Wait here, I'll just go get some things. How many corsets do you think I'm gonna need?" she asked seriously. "It's a 5 year old's birthday party Kenz, you might want to wear something a little less… Well, **you**" Bo said in the nicest way possible.

Kenzi winked at the brunette. "Got ya Bo-Bo, loud and clear" Kenzi gave a thumbs up before running upstairs. Bo didn't just want Kenzi to come with her because of herself. She wanted her to come so she could see Dyson. Bo knew that Dyson was probably upset about Hale, and before he left, he and Kenzi were very close. They both needed each other. The succubus turned to Tamsin who was putting on a… Wig? "What the hell are you doing?" Bo asked as she looked the Valkyrie up and down, she noticed that Tamsin was also wearing her clothes. "Hey! I was looking for that" she said pointing to her black leather jacket. "Don't sweat it succubus… It's all part of the diversion" Tamsin smiled with a wink.

"Oh, so what exactly did you have in mind?" Bo asked. Tamsin straightened the wig she was wearing, "Well, I am going to take your car and go for a little joy ride. **If**, there is anyone ready to follow you, they'll be following me instead… Are you following so far?" Bo nodded. "**Then**, I will take them for a little spin. Far away from here, I'll drop you a text when I am far enough away and then you and Kenz can head for the promise land… I **so** should have been a professional thief" Tamsin said. It was a good plan, Bo just hoped that nothing would go wrong. After another 10 minutes, Kenzi emerged with a suitcase full of clothes. Bo should have seen that coming. "Ready to give the performance of all your lifetimes Tam-Tam?" Tamsin nodded and then gave the girl a high five.

"Let's do this" Bo said making her way out the back, she and Kenzi were taking Hale's old SUV. The siren left it here all the time, it seemed only fitting that they use it. The town that Lauren and Dyson had settled in was 8 hours away, if Bo wanted to get there early, they had to **leave** early.

**20 Minutes Later**

Bo and Kenzi were sitting in the SUV, waiting for the word from Tamsin that everything was clear. Kenzi looked to her friend and saw that she was gripping the steering wheel tight. "Bo? Are you okay?" she asked. Bo nodded with a gulp. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's just, what if she doesn't like me? What if she's mad at me for not being around? What if—"Kenzi clicked her fingers in Bo's face. "Bo! Snap out of it! You don't have anything to worry about, she is gonna love you"

"But—"

"No buts! She wouldn't have asked for you if she didn't want you there. Give yourself a break. When we get there, just relax and be cool. Everything will be fine" Kenzi said. Bo nodded, "Okay, see this is why I needed you to come" Kenzi laughed, just then Kenzi's phone beeped with a text from Tamsin, the Valkyrie confirmed that there **were** people ready to follow her and that they weren't far behind when she left in Bo's Camaro. Tamsin also said she was on the other side of the city, and they were still following her. So Bo and Kenzi were good to go.

"Hit the gas Thelma!" Kenzi said with a laugh. Leave it to Kenzi to use a movie reference. Bo put her foot on the accelerator and drove out of the clubhouse garage, turning left for the freeway.

This was it, she was finally going to see her girls.

**Lauren & Dyson's House (6 Hours Later)**

Today seemed to be Shay's lucky day, she didn't have to go to school due to a busted pipe. Lauren wanted to give her the best 5th birthday ever. Obviously there were things, and people who would make it better but Lauren didn't know if they would make it. The blonde tried calling Bo again, but got no answer. Dyson offered to call Trick, but Lauren said no. She told him that something must have come up and she couldn't make it. Lauren knew that Bo probably tried her best, maybe it wasn't the right time for them to come together. After searching for a venue for the party and coming up empty, Dyson suggested that they have it at the house.

The wolf thought maybe it would be fun to have a barbeque, after all it wasn't just a bunch of 5 year olds that were coming over. It was their parents too, Lauren and Dyson had become very friendly will nearly all of Shay's school mate's parents. They were a nice bunch of people. Now that everyone was off school, Lauren thought it would be better to bring the party forward. It would stay lighter for longer and it was a very nice day. The sun was shining and there was a cool breeze in the air. Dyson had hired a bounce house with a ball pit for the kids, thankfully their backyard was very big and had more than enough space for everything.

Lauren was with Shay in her room, getting the little girl ready for her party. "Which dress do you want to wear baby? The one with the roses…" Lauren went through the little girl's closet. "…. Or the one with the daisies?" Shay pointed to her the second one. "Daisies please" she said politely. Lauren pulled out the dress from the closet and quickly slipped it on her daughter. The blonde was wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans. Lauren had curled Shay's hair this morning, she looked so adorable with them falling gently on her shoulders. "I can't believe you are five already" Lauren said more to herself than Shay. "Yup. And next year I'll be this many" Shay smiled counting 6 fingers. "Mommy would rather not think about that right now… I just want you to stay my little baby forever" Shay giggled.

"Mommy I can't be a baby forever!" she said.

"I know… But it's nice for a mother to dream isn't it?" Lauren defended. Shay nodded. "Okay, party time!" the blonde exclaimed taking her daughter's hand to take her downstairs. Lauren saw that all of Shay's friend's had arrived, and were waiting for her to come out. Dyson was talking to Dan, one of his old pack mates and he was also the father of a little girl in Shay's class. They always had each other's backs in battle. The shifter could sense that Lauren and Shay were coming, he turned around and addressed everyone. "Here comes the birthday girl!" He smiled before meeting them halfway and picking Shay up to twirl her around in his arms. "Happy birthday babe" he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you… Uncle D? When do I get to open my presents?" Always with the wanting.

"Not until after the party. You can open them before bed, I promise" he said putting her down as he watched her run off to play with her friends.

"Dyson, this looks great…. How much did that bounce house cost you? It's huge!" Lauren said looking at the 20 foot tall inflatable house that currently found a home in her backyard. "Don't worry about it Lauren…. Anything is worth that smile on her face" Dyson said watching his niece laugh as she bounced around with her friends. Dyson and Lauren had come a long way from where they used to be. Both of them fighting over Bo like animals, looking back at it now it seemed so trivial. Bo had chosen and the shifter accepted that, and now even though he didn't have a mate yet. He had something better, the bond and relationship he shared with Shay and Lauren was better that anything he had ever felt.

"Ava called, she said she wasn't up to coming today" Dyson informed Lauren. The blonde wasn't surprised, she didn't blame Ava for not coming. She would be the same if she lost the person she loved. "That's okay… I just hope she and Hayley are doing okay" Lauren said. "Come on, help me with the cupcakes…" Dyson nodded and followed the blonde back into in the house.

**Bo & Kenzi (2 Hours Later)**

Both women had changed in a gas station before they drove to Lauren and Dyson's house. Bo was in a simple V-neck t-shirt with black skinny jeans. She didn't know if she should wear a dress or not, so she decided to go casual. It wasn't like she could show up in her normal leathery attire. Kenzi was in the same, except her t-shirt had skulls on it and she was wearing her famous heart attack jeans. Bo was back in nervous mode, they were currently parked outside the house. Kenzi was looking at her friend, Bo looked as if she was frozen. "You still with me Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked. Bo blinked twice before focusing her eyes on Kenzi. "Umm, yeah I uh… I'm good" she stuttered.

"Are you going to get out of the car at some point?" Kenzi wondered.

"What if—"Kenzi quickly held her hand up to the succubus. She wasn't going through this again. "NO! We already went through this. You're gonna be fine… Now come on" Kenzi said getting out of the car. Bo did the same and walked around the SUV, both women stopped as they looked at the front of the house. There were a bunch of cars in the driveway, and along the street. Shay was a popular little lady. Like mother, like daughter. "Do you think it's bad that I didn't get her anything?" Bo asked as they approached the front door. Kenzi smirked, "I got you covered babe…" Kenzi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small ribbon that was meant to stick on the wrapping paper of presents.

Kenzi stuck the ribbon on Bo's forehead, earning a scowl from the succubus. "Very clever Kenzi" she said taking the ribbon off her head. She knew Kenzi meant well, but she had no sense of humour when she was this nervous. "Ready?" Kenzi asked one last time. There was no going back now, not when they were this close. "As I'll ever be" Bo exhaled. The two friend's made their way to the front door, finding it unlocked so they entered.

Bo walked in first, the succubus looked around the pristine home. Not finding a speck of dust. Lauren's obsessive cleaning obviously hadn't changed over the last five years. She then heard giggling coming from the kitchen, walking through the living room she saw her. There she was, her beautiful daughter. Shay was being held by Dyson as he wiped some chocolate frosting off of his nose. "Does it taste good Uncle D?" she asked. "Of course it does… What else did you expect from your mommy's cupcakes?" he said laughing. Dyson's smile faded suddenly as he smelt a scent he hadn't smelt in 5 years.

Turning around with Shay in his arms, he saw them.

"You came" he said. Bo nodded, "I did" she responded. Shay was a little shy, even though she knew who she was looking at. Lauren kept pictures in the house and she had one in her own room. But she didn't know what to do. Dyson looked to Shay who was holding on to him being silent. He then walked over to Bo who was starting to tear up. "Happy birthday" she said. "Thank you" Shay said quietly. "Don't tell me you're shy?" Dyson asked his niece who gave him a playful scowl, this was new territory for her. "Can I have a hug?" Bo asked. Shay felt the corners of her mouth tug as she started to smile, the little girl stuck her arms out to her mother who gathered her in her arms.

Bo held on tight and buried her nose in her daughter's brown locks. She couldn't believe she was holding her right now. Bo couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. But they weren't sad tears, they were happy ones. Very happy ones. Bo looked to Dyson and mouthed a _**'Thank You'**_, for everything that he had done. He had kept her family safe. For that she was eternally grateful. Kenzi walked over to Dyson who was smiling at her. "5 years and you're still as ugly as you were when you left… and hairier too. Dude? Haven't you heard of a razor?" she smirked. Dyson laughed and brought her into a hug. God, he had missed Kenzi and her jokes.

"I missed you Kenzi" he said into her ear. "Pftt! Obviously… Who wouldn't?" she said.

"Kenz… About Hale—"The Shifter started but Kenzi put a finger to his lips. "Later… We can talk about it later" she said. The wolf nodded and kissed Kenzi on the head. They had both lost the person they loved. They would get through it together.

Bo and Shay pulled apart, the little girl was now smiling at her. The succubus could feel the bond coming back, it felt stronger than ever. Shay touched her mother's face with her small hands. "You're pretty" she giggled. The brunette let out a chuckle of her own, "You are **way** prettier than me" Bo smiled.

"Dyson? What's taking you so long with those cupca—"Lauren stopped in her tracks as she witnessed the sight before her. **Bo**. The love of her life who she hadn't seen in years was in her living room, holding **their** daughter. "Bo" Lauren breathed out. The succubus smiled. Lauren still looked as beautiful as she did when she left. "Sorry I'm late" she said. The blonde walked forward, she also saw Kenzi standing next to Dyson. "You're here now, that's what counts" Bo nodded. Lauren looked to Dyson and made eyes at him. He knew what she meant. "Shay? You want to go back in the bounce house with your friends?" Shay nodded before looking to Bo. "You should come see it" she said. "In a minute baby, I need to talk to your Mama for a second okay?" Lauren said.

Shay nodded, "Okay" Bo placed her on her feet and watched her walk over to Dyson and take his hand as he led her back outside with Kenzi. Bo looked to Lauren, there was only one thing she wanted to do. But before she even had the chance to make a move, Lauren's lips were already on hers. The blonde had pulled her into a long overdue kiss. Bo grabbed her by the waist, she didn't ever want to let go. "God I missed you" Lauren whispered. "I missed you too" Bo replied before kissing her again. "She's beautiful Lauren, you did good" Shay really was amazing, and Bo knew that was down to Lauren.

"I can't take all the credit… She is a lot like you than you realise" Lauren said. She wasn't lying. Shay was more like Bo than Lauren. From her brown hair, to her brown eyes and then right down to her attitude. "Really?" Bo asked surprised. "Oh yeah… Trust me. You haven't seen anything yet" Lauren said. "Come on… It's time for the birthday girl to blow out the candles" the blonde smiled taking Bo's hand and walking her outside. Dyson had retrieved the cake from the kitchen and brought it outside. Everyone gathered around as Shay was getting ready to blow out the candles. The little girl was looking to Bo as she stood next to Lauren. "Will you help me?" she asked. Bo looked to Lauren, who gave her a nod.

"Uh… Sure" Bo said before taking a seat and watched as Shay climbed into her lap. Everyone started to sing happy birthday, once they were done. Shay looked to Bo with a smile, letting her know that it was time to blow out the candles. Bo only blew lightly, snuffing out only 2 or 3 flames. Shay took a deep breath before blowing on the candles, taking all of them out. Everyone clapped as the last candle got extinguished. Bo could feel everyone's eyes on her, normally she would call them out asking them what the hell they were looking at. But today wasn't about her, it was about Shay.

And right now, she didn't care about anything else **but** her daughter.

**30 Minutes Later**

Once Lauren had cut the cake, she gave pieces to each and every one of Shay's friend's so they could take it home. All in all it had been a great day. After everyone had taken their leave, not before thanking Lauren for throwing a great party. Lauren was putting things in the dishwasher, there was no way she was doing the dishes tonight. Dyson was outside deflating the bounce house, she only hoped he was smart enough not to let it crush him. Bo and Kenzi were on the couch with Shay, who was super excited to open her presents. Shay had asked who Kenzi was, Dyson and Lauren had both told her things about the people they called family but she was only five. She couldn't remember everything.

"I am your super cool Aunt Kenzi… Stylist extraordinaire and BFF's with your Mama" Kenzi said. "What's a BFF?" Shay asked crinkling her eyebrows. "Best Friends Forever" she said. "That's cool, I have a best friend too. Her name is Hayley. She couldn't come to my party though" Shay pouted. "Why not?" Kenzi asked. "I dunno, I think she is sick" Shay didn't know the real reason, she was too young to understand that Hayley's father had died. "Aw, that sucks" Kenzi shared her pout. Dyson came in from the garden and clapped his hands together. "All done" he said. Shay sat up in the middle of Bo and Kenzi. "Uncle D can I open my presents now? You promised" she said.

"I did didn't I… Sure go ahead" He said walking over to sit on the opposite chair facing them. Bo was impressed with Dyson's familial nature. Although, It was kind of weird to see. "Uncle D?" Kenzi chuckled. "Problem?" Dyson said. "Not at all… It's sweet" she smiled. Lauren walked back in 10 minutes later, Shay had ripped through all of her presents. It was mostly dolls, some games and stuffed animals. As if she didn't have enough of those. Shay was sitting on Bo's lap, playing with her mother's hair. "So what's the best gift you got today?" Bo asked her. Shay looked up with a grin, showing her baby teeth. "You" she said pointing to Bo's face. Lauren didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here" Bo said bringing Shay up to face her.

"That's okay… You did it to keep me and mommy safe from the bad people" Shay said. Bo was surprised with how much Shay knew. "I'd do anything to keep you and your mommy safe… You know why?" Shay smiled. "Because you love us!" she said confident it was the right answer. Bo laughed with a nod. "That's right… I love you and your mommy more than anything in the world" Bo kissed Shay on the head. "Does that mean you can stay with us?" And there it was, the question Bo was dreading to here. She wanted more than anything to stay here with her family.

But she couldn't. Not yet.

Thankfully, before she could open her mouth Lauren interrupted. "Hey baby why don't you go and change into your jammies and then we can all watch a movie" Shay perked up with a wide smile. "Can we watch Tangled?" she asked. "**OMG!** I love that movie… The lizard is super cute!" Kenzi beamed. Shay turned to Kenzi smiling, "Me too! Uncle Dyson said he'd get me one" Everyone looked to Dyson who had his index finger pointed up in the air. "I said I would look into it… Doesn't mean it's going to happen" he said. "That's what you said about Mama, and now she's here" Shay pointed out. "Ooh, Girl is sharp as a tack! High five kid" Kenzi held up her hand as Shay slapped it with a giggle. "Shay? Jammies, go on…." Lauren pointed to the stairs.

"You want to see my room Auntie Kenzi?" Shay asked.

"Lead the way kiddo" Kenzi followed her niece upstairs leaving the others to talk.

"She's uh…" Bo was speechless. Her daughter was quite the character. "I think the word you're looking for is… Unique" Dyson said. "Unique? Yes, she certainly is" the brunette chuckled. "Wine anyone?" Lauren asked. "Love some" Bo said. "None for me" Dyson said. The blonde walked into the kitchen getting the glasses and a bottle of red from the fridge. "Dyson? I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. It's because of you that they're safe…" the succubus brought the wolf into a tight hug. She could never express how grateful she was. "… Thank you" she whispered in his ear.

Dyson wrapped his arms around her waist, "It was my pleasure… These last five years have been a delight. Shay was all worth it. She's a brilliant kid… I really don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life" The wolf expressed.

He really did mean it.

"I know she is… You and Lauren have raised quite the little lady… **Uncle D**" Bo mocked. Both Fae laughed. "If you guys don't mind, I think I will skip the movie… Shay woke me up at 7 a.m. this morning" he said rubbing his face. Just then Kenzi and Shay came down the stairs, the girl was all changed into her favourite elephant pj's. "Her room is bigger than mine!" Kenzi pouted. "Sorry Kenz" Bo didn't know what Kenzi wanted her to do about that. "Uncle D, put the movie in" Shay said walking over to him. "Sorry Kid, Uncle D needs his beauty sleep" he said lifting her in his arms. "Okay, goodnight" she said giving him her best growl. Both Bo and Kenzi frowned as they had no idea what they were witnessing.

"You're getting better kid" he said before kissing her on the cheek and putting her down. "See you guys in the morning… I hope" Dyson said, then heading down into the basement. "Are you staying over? We can have a sleep over! Can they stay Mommy?" Shay looked to Lauren. "I'm not the one you should be asking sweetie" the blonde said looking to Bo. Shay walked over to her mother and held her hand, looking up to her with her eyes full of hope. "Will you stay mama?" Bo smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand tight. "I'm not going anywhere… I promise" she said.

After the movie was over, Kenzi, in true Kenzi fashion fell asleep on the couch. Lauren said it would be okay for her to sleep there. Shay had asked to hear a story from Bo. Bo was happy to oblige, she just thought she would read one of her books. But no. Shay wanted to hear a story about Bo. Even though Lauren and Dyson had each told her one. It was different hearing it from her mother's perspective.

Bo sat with Shay in her bed, her daughter snuggle up in her side as she thought of a story. She had tons of stories, problem was they were all violent. "You sure you don't want me to read a story from a book?" Bo asked thinking maybe the girl had changed her mind. Shay shook her head. "Can you tell me one about you and Mommy?" she asked. The succubus thought about it, she had plenty of those too. Except they were a little too rude. She couldn't win. Then she thought of something.

"Once upon a time, there was a succubus who got into some trouble…" Bo started. "What kind of trouble?" Shay asked. She always had questions for everyone… "The Fae kind… She saved a girl from a really bad man, and then ended up getting arrested. That was when she met this beautiful human, she was the most beautiful woman the succubus had ever seen…. With her blonde hair and her enchanting hazel eyes, she was completely head over heels for her…." Bo smiled as she thought of the day she met Lauren for the first time. "… They suffered through a lot of hardships, but they always found each other…. You know why?" Shay nodded. "Because they were destiny!" She said bumping her fist in the air.

"Yes they were" Bo smiled.

"And they were destined to be together so much… That they made a beautiful baby" The succubus said, looking down to her daughter who was falling asleep. Bo moved of the bed gently and pulled the blanket over her daughter. "…. And she still is beautiful… And always will be. Goodnight sweetie… I love you" Bo whispered with a kiss on her head. Bo turned out her daughter's light and left the room. This was turning out to be the best day of her life.

As she left the room she sensed Lauren was behind her.

Turning around she smiled at the blonde. "Can we talk?" Lauren asked holding out her hand. "Yes, lets" Bo said taking her hand and following her into her bedroom.

…**..**

**A/N: OOkay. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Can I just take a second to tell you guys just how amazing you are. Even with the road bumps that we've hit with this story. You all still give me the sweetest reviews. So, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that I can do this story justice. Much Love X**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY!**

…**.**

**Chapter 5: Dark Shadows**

**Lauren & Dyson's House (Lauren's Room)**

Lauren had led Bo into her bedroom, quickly going closing the door and locking it in case they were interrupted. Thankfully, Shay was a very heavy sleeper. Once she was out, she wouldn't wake up until the morning. The brunette took a seat on the blonde's bed as Lauren did the same. "So… How have you been?" Lauren asked, she knew that she should have started with a different question. But she couldn't help her nervousness. Which was stupid, because it wasn't as if Bo was a stranger who she had been on a few dates with. They were soul mates and they had a child together. Unfortunately, repeating those words in her head didn't make the butterflies in her stomach go away.

"Not great..." Bo answered. There was no point in lying to her. She wanted to be honest. "... I mean, it's just been really hard for me. You know, being without you and Shay… It kinda threw me through a loop" The brunette gave a bashful smile. It was like a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. "I'm sorry" Lauren said taking the succubus's hand in hers. Even though it wasn't really Lauren's fault, she still felt bad. After all, she had been living a happy life with Shay and Bo was all alone. "Why? It's not your fault… It's Evony's" Bo said. Lauren was wondering about the dark fae leader. "I take it she is still the same ruthless bitch she was when I left" The brunette nodded. "That and more…. She's taken out most of the light elders now. And I **know** she killed Hale, I finally have proof" Bo said.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

"I questioned this vampire a couple of days ago… I convinced him to tell me the name of the hit man she hired. I got a name, I'll check it out when I get back" After she said the words _**'When I get back'**_, Bo cringed. She didn't want to leave, but there was no way she could stay here while Evony was still breathing. The Morrigan would eventually have Bo tracked down, and then she would fine Lauren and Shay. She wasn't going to let that happen. "I'm sure he will get what he deserves… Especially if you're dealing with him" the blonde gave a small smile. "Let's not talk about Evony… What about you? What have you been up to?" Bo asked. "Lauren chuckled. "Umm, well nothing much really… I am the chief of surgery at the local hospital…. Oh and I'm not human anymore" she smiled.

Bo was blindsided. She didn't understand. "What? How? Did you experiment on yourself?" The succubus started to panic. Lauren held her hands and shook her head. "Bo calm down! I didn't do any experiments… It happened after Shay was born. I don't have any real powers but, I don't age, I heal instantly and i am stronger than I used to be" the blonde explained. "Oh… Does that mean that Shay has powers?" Lauren gave a proud smile. "Yeah, she has quite an impressive set actually. She heals instantly, like me… She also has sharp senses, and she can compel people into doing what she wants. A power that she uses at school regularly" the blonde finished thinking about her mischievous daughter.

The brunette smiled, she didn't know that Shay had any powers. When she was born, Lauren said that she could go either way. "Wow! She's got a lot of guns in her arsenal then huh? Wait… You said she **has** them?" Bo frowned as she thought it over. "Yeah, she came into her powers early… Probably because she is a new species I guess" Lauren said. "New species? What do you mean?"

"I ran some tests on her when she was a baby, Shay has both Fae and Human DNA" Lauren explained. "So that would make her like what? A hybrid or something?" Lauren nodded. "That makes her the only one in existence" the blonde added. "Whoa… That's uh… Neat" Bo was lost for words. To know that her daughter was the beginning of a new species was a lot to take in. "Whatever she is, I don't care. She's so great, she's like the happiest little girl I've ever seen. You and Dyson did a good job with her" Bo said with a hit of sadness in her voice. Of course she would have liked to have been around to raise her with Lauren instead of Dyson.

But the shifter had done well, and it showed whenever Shay was with him. But she still couldn't help but envy their connection.

"Dyson has been great… He really has been my rock all these years. And Shay adores him" Lauren said. "I see that. What was with that growling thing they did?" Bo asked thinking back to earlier. The blonde gave a small chuckle. "Oh that, it's this thing that they do… Shay tries to show him how good of a growl she can do" Bo nodded in understanding. She liked that they had their own special **thing** that helped them bond. "I was so worried about seeing you" Bo admitted. "Why?" Lauren didn't understand why Bo would be worried.

"Well, it's just… We've been apart for five years. I thought that maybe you would have moved on with someone else" she said. Lauren could see why that would worry her, but she had **nothing** to worry about. No one could ever take Bo's place in the blonde's heart. She had literally ruined her for anyone else. "I'm not" Bo was glad to hear that. "Me neither… I mean, I still have to feed every now and then but I don't sleep with them, I just take their chi… I could never be with someone that way because that was our thing" the succubus said. Lauren smiled before leaning in for a passionate kiss. Bo's hands went to the blonde's back, pulling her closer. She had missed her touch so much.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated as Lauren straddles the succubus' lap. Bo moved her hands up Laure's sides and pulled her shirt over her head. "Wait… Are you sure we should do this? Ya know, with Shay down the hall?" Bo asked as she pulled away. Lauren smiled. "Trust me, she is a heavy sleeper… She won't be waking up anytime soon" she said kissing the brunette again. Bo flipped them over so Lauren was now on her back with Bo in between her legs. As she stood, the brunette pulled her own shirt over her head quickly throwing it to the side. She then set her sights on Lauren's jeans and wasted no time in pulling them off before taking off her own.

"Still as gorgeous as ever" Bo whispered as she settled herself on top of the blonde.

They rolled around as they tried to top each other. Lauren wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't human anymore. Bo could tell she had gotten stronger. It was sexy. After they discarded their underwear, they found a slow rhythm without taking their eyes off each other. Both of them had been waiting for this for five years. Nothing was going to stop them now. Bo rocked her hips as they were joined with Lauren's centre. Their breathing quickly became laboured. The only downside of being apart from each other for so long and not satisfying their needs, was that they probably weren't going to last long.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, pulling her down to her so she could capture her lips in a powerful kiss. That didn't stop the succubus from keeping her pace. "Jesus!" Bo hissed as she felt herself tumbling over the edge, she didn't want it to end just yet though. Lauren was feeling exactly the same. Her body ached for Bo, and it was responding very well to her. As it always used to. "I love you" Bo said. In all these, that one thing had not changed. And it never would. "I love you too… I never stopped" Lauren responded before bringing her in for another kiss. The succubus sped up her movements as she rested her head on the blonde's forehead. "Oh god… I'm gonna…" Bo stammered as she jerked her hips once more, finding her orgasm fast and hard.

Lauren wasn't far behind her as she held on to the brunette to ride it out. Bo buried her head in Lauren's neck, their breathing was finally returning to normal. "I've been waiting five years for that" the brunette laughed into the blonde's shoulder. Lauren joined her before turning her head to the side to give her a gentle kiss, which lasted longer than intended. "Me too…. I knew you'd be the same" Lauren said narrowing her eyes on the brunette. Bo wondered why she said that. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Nothing really, it's just that Trick told Dyson that you had changed a little… you know, after everything that happened" Bo nodded. She figured her trusty grandfather would have mentioned something.

"He's not wrong" Lauren looked to Bo's expression. She looked very sad. "You can tell me… If you want" the blonde said running her hands down the brunette's bare back. Bo sniffed back her tears, she didn't want to cry. But she had done things, terrible things. She wondered if it would change the way Lauren saw her. "After you and Dyson left, I kind of spiralled… I was upset, angry and lonely. I know I had Kenzi, but it wasn't the same ya know? I could feel her, Shay…. I could feel my baby, and I couldn't be with her…" she paused as she felt the burning in her throat, indicating that she wanted to cry.

"…. It killed me. And then Evony was messing with me all the time. Trying to get me to snap, she knew that I was **'grieving'** and she wanted to get me to fall over the edge…." Even though Lauren and Shay hadn't really died, Bo still mourned the loss of them in her life. After all, Grief is still Grief. "... And I did. I started to feel things that I didn't want to feel, the anger and the rage was **so** powerful… It consumed me and I became something that I didn't want to be…. Do you remember the vampire I told you about earlier?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded, "The one you questioned?"

"I didn't **just** question him… I beat him black and blue, I tortured him"

"Did you kill him?" Lauren asked.

Bo absentmindedly played with Lauren's curls. "No… Although, if I hadn't have called you that night I probably would have… I had no intension of letting him leave alive. But then I spoke to you and after hearing your voice, the rage had settled inside me… You always had a special talent for that" she smiled. "Well I'm glad I could help…. Bo? Are you telling me this because you think it will make me see you in a different light?" Lauren asked. Bo sighed, always the genius. Lauren could always read Bo like the back of her hand. "Maybe… I'm not proud of anything that I've done, I just… I guess I lost myself" she said.

"I will **always **find you… I promise" Lauren smiled.

And she had, Bo hadn't smiled this much in years. And even though, she would have to leave. She was leaving knowing that her family were safe and that they were waiting for her. This whole thing had made Bo and Lauren's love that much stronger. Just as they were getting lost in their kissing again, there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy?" They heard Shay say.

"So much for her being a heavy sleeper" Bo said with a smirk. Lauren quickly got up and grabbed some clothes for her and Bo to wear. "She probably had a nightmare… She's been getting them the last couple of days" the blonde said as she quickly got dressed. Before she opened the door, Lauren checked if Bo was decent, the brunette had just pulled Lauren's black tank top over her head. Lauren opened the door, seeing her daughter standing there with tears in her eyes while she was hugging her stuffed elephant. "Hey baby… What's wrong?" she asked lifting her up in her arms. "The shadow man came back" Shay cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Shadow Man?" Bo asked as she approached the two.

"The thing that she dreams about" Lauren whispered to her. "Do you want to get some warm milk?" the blonde asked her daughter. Shay nodded. "Okay, let's go…" Lauren said carrying the girl downstairs as Bo followed swiftly behind. Once they were downstairs, they saw that Kenzi was still fast asleep. Lauren closed the kitchen doors that led to the living room, there was no need to wake Kenzi up. Bo sat at the kitchen table with Shay in her lap, the little girl was sitting sideways on her mother's lap still clutching her elephant while resting her head on Bo's chest. Lauren quickly boiled some milk in a saucepan, and then poured the hot milk in Shay's favourite Minnie Mouse mug. "Blow on it please" Lauren said handing her the mug.

Shay nodded and started to blow on the mug.

"Do you wanna tell us what the dream was about?" Bo asked. "He was in my room" the girl said still obviously shaken from her dream. "Who was in your room?" Bo asked. "The shadow man…. He tries to talk to me" Lauren was getting a little bit worried now. This didn't sound like a normal nightmare. "What does he say honey?" the blonde asked. "I dunno, he talks funny…. It's not like how we talk" she said blowing on her mug again. "You mean he doesn't speak English?" Shay shook her head 'No'. This was very strange. "Then I turned my light on and he just went away" Shay explained taking a sip of her milk, which was still hot and she ended up burning her tongue.

"Shay, I told you it's hot" Lauren said checking her daughter's mouth, she was fine thankfully. "Sorry…" After she finished her milk, it wasn't long before Shay was sleepy again. "Should I put her to bed?" Bo asked Lauren. The blonde placed her daughter's mug in the sink, "No, she can sleep in my room. She should sleep okay with us with her" Lauren said, the brunette nodded and lifted her daughter up before carrying her upstairs. "Here, take her in… I'm just gonna check her room" The succubus said placing the little girl in the blonde's arms. Bo walked quietly into Shay's room, looking around she saw nothing. No shadow man, maybe she was just dreaming. The brunette turned out Shay's table lamp as she headed out of the room.

She then made her way into Lauren's room where she saw the blonde and her daughter already fast asleep. Bo closed the bedroom door and got in the left side of the bed, lying next to Shay who had her elephant tucked under her arm. The succubus gently touched her daughter's cheek, she was so beautiful. She couldn't believe she had helped create this perfect little girl. Because she was **in fact** perfect. "Good night Shay" she whispered. Shay scrunched up her nose as she felt her mother's touch, "Night mama" the girl mumbled. Bo smiled as she felt a stray tear fall down her cheek.

For the first time in years, Bo Dennis was finally going to get a good night's sleep.

**Next Morning**

The succubus awoke to an empty bed, she was beginning to panic until she realised that she was still in Lauren's bedroom. She was worried that all of it might have been a dream. But it wasn't, she was still here. And by the sounds of the voices downstairs, so where her family. The brunette quietly made her way downstairs, stopping in the hallway when she saw everyone around the kitchen table. "Oh my god, this is better than se—"Lauren glared at Kenzi before she said the word 'sex' in front of her five year old daughter. "—condry school" Kenzi said the first word that popped into her head. Dyson drank the rest of his coffee before he put on his jacket. "Hate to cut this breakfast short, but a wolf has got to work" he said giving Shay a kiss on her head.

"Bye Uncle D!" she waved to him as he walked out the door.

Lauren handed Kenzi another plate of pancakes, it was nice to see that some things hadn't changed. Shay grabbed the chocolate syrup and began drenching her pancakes. "Shay? What have I told you about the syrup?" Lauren said giving her a serious look. Shay released her hold on the bottle, making a pouty face before putting it down. "No smothering" she said. "Good girl" the blonde smiled moving the syrup bottle away from her. "Don't worry kid, your mommy was always a bit of a buzz kill" Kenzi whispered to her niece with a wink. Shay nodded with a giggle. Thankfully, Lauren had walked to the sink so she didn't hear.

"Morning all" Bo said taking a seat next to her daughter. "Morning, did you sleep okay?" Lauren asked. "The best I have slept in years" the brunette smiled. "Shouldn't she be in school?" Bo asked seeing the time on the clock, it was way past 9 o'clock. "No school today, something about a burst pipe. That's why we had her party early yesterday. Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury… I've got a couple of surgeries today and a lot of paperwork to finish" the blonde said finishing her coffee. "You're leaving?" Bo asked anxiously, with Lauren and Dyson in work that meant that she had to be alone with Shay. She shouldn't be scared of spending time with her daughter, but she couldn't help it. She was.

Lauren nodded her head over to the living room for Bo to follow her. "Bo, you'll be fine… You can either stay here for the day, or you and Kenzi could take her to the park. It's down the street, Shay will show you the way. Dyson takes her there all the time" Lauren said. "Okay, it's just I uh… I'll be alone with her..." Bo stuttered. The blonde gave the succubus a soft kiss. "Trust me, she makes it easy. Look, you and I both know that you'll have to leave soon. As much as it is horrible to think about, especially since what happened last night…" they both smiled at the thought of their intimate reconnection. "I don't have any regrets about it" Bo said. "Me neither… Just, take her out. You'll have fun… I'm gonna go shower and then get ready" the blonde kissed Bo on the cheek and headed for her room.

Bo moved back into the kitchen, Kenzi had made her a plate. She knew that Bo hadn't eater properly in days. Actually years, she had invested in having liquid meals. "So looks like it's just us today… Are you okay with that?" Bo asked her daughter, this was new for both of them and she didn't want to overstep. "Yup, are we going to the park? Uncle D always pushes me on the swings, but he doesn't let me climb up the slide" she said. "That's because it's not safe to climb up the slide, it's meant for going down… not up" Bo said taking a sip of her coffee. Kenzi smiled at the interaction she was seeing, Bo was a natural with Shay. She knew how worried her friend was, truth was couldn't be doing a better job with her.

**20 Minutes Later**

Lauren came downstairs all dressed ready for work. "Shay? Can you get Mommy's keys?" Shay nodded and quickly ran to the end table by the back door, grabbing her mother's keys and then running to give them to her. "Thank you very much sweetie. Okay, now… Promise me you will be good for you Mama, because she doesn't know all your tricks yet" the blonde smirked. "I don't have any trick's Mommy" Shay smirked. "Mhmm, and I'm not blonde" Lauren joked. Shay could be very mischievous and sneaky sometimes. She mostly played pranks on Dyson, but she has been caught pulling a few on her teacher's in school too. Mostly Juveniles things, like putting super glue on the teacher's chair. One time, she replaced coffee grounds with mud from outside.

Dyson found out the hard way when he drank a hot mug of compost. Or the time when she used his shaving foam and sprayed it all in the wolf's shoes, and in the pockets of his favourite leather jacket. "Uncle Dyson hid the shaving cream" Shay said sadly. "Shaving cream? Nice touch kid… You got skills" Kenzi was impressed. She could probably teach her niece a thing or two. "Please don't encourage her Kenz… I gotta get going, gimme a hug" Lauren said opening her arms. Shay settled in between them, wrapping her small hands around her mother's neck. "I love you" the blonde gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Love you too Mommy" Shay said.

"Later Doc" Kenzi called out. "Hey Kenz, why don't you take Shay up to her room so she can get dressed?" Bo said. Kenzi nodded and held out her hand for her niece to take. "Let's go babe" Shay gave Lauren one last wave before grabbing her aunt's hand to head upstairs.

"So, when will you be home?" Bo asked. "Uh, hard to say… I'll try to get back before dinner. But, Dyson will be home at five" she explained. "Got it… She's not allergic to anything is she? I don't want to feed her something and then we end up in the emergency room" Bo was panicking now. "No, she's not allergic to anything… Bo calm down, you'll be great. I know you think that because you haven't been around that you might not be good at this whole mother thing, but trust me… You were doing great since the second you showed up yesterday" Lauren said trying to ease her worry.

It seemed to work, Bo did feel better about the whole thing. She just didn't really want to screw up. "Now I really have to go… But, we still need to talk about what's going to happen when you leave. Later?" Bo nodded, she didn't want to think about leaving yet. But it was something she had to think about. "Definitely… Love you" Bo pecked her on the lips softly. "Love you too… Have fun today" Lauren said as she walked out of the door and to her car.

**Dark Fae Compound**

As soon as Andrea was finished with her spell, Evony had sent a bunch of tracker's out to find Dyson. But sadly they came up empty, which meant the wolf must have masked his scent. Evony wondered why he would cover his tracks, unless he wanted to stay hidden for a reason. Sometimes the easiest solutions were right in front of your eyes. Thanks to the magic of the internet, Evony googles the name of the precinct on the report that Dyson was reading in Andrea's spell reveal. It was a small-ish town, only half a day's drive from the city. Reading some of the newsletters, it seemed like a bookish kind of town. Nothing really happened there.

It striked Evony a little odd that Dyson would put up roots there. He didn't seem like the small town kind of wolf. She needed to know what he was doing there. Suddenly, Evony felt a chill. Looking around her office she didn't hear a thing. She knew someone was there. And she had a good idea of who it was. "I know you're there… Dominic" Evony said looking out into the empty office. Just then, she saw a black mist. "You're no fun" Dominic said as he materialised before her. Dominic was quite the handsome man. "Did you find him?" Evony asked, the Morrigan had hired Dominic after she researched the town.

Who better to find the wolf, than someone who can't be seen?

"I found him… I also found something else. No wait, someone would be the more appropriate word really" Dominic smiled. "Spit it out gorgeous, what have you got for me?" she asked. "I just want to be clear on something before I hand over the goods…" he said. "And what's that?" she asked. "My people, I want them taken off your hit list… We have suffered enough over the centuries, I did what you asked of me… Now it's your turn" the man said. Dominic came from a rare species of Shadow people that originated from Italy. They were called Ombra Demone, meaning Shadow Demons. They fed off the fear of their victims when visiting them in the night. Over the millennia, they had been hunted to extinction. Not because of their power, it was more because they were a nuisance than anything.

Evony had the power to change that, all she had to do was declared that the shadow people be left alone. And seeing as Dominic held up his end of the deal, it was time for her to pony up on her end. "Of course, I give you my blood oath that your people will be left alone…" She shook his hand. "…Now tell me" she said.

"The human doctor… She's alive" Evony dropped her jaw, she knew something didn't seem right about her passing. The story that Trick and Hale spun was too exaggerated, but the elders bought it and she wasn't to say another thing about it.

"That's not all…" Dominic continued.

"Go on" she said.

"The child…. She lives. I've seen her" he said.

Evony's mouth curled into an evil smirk as she heard his words.

**A/N: OH SNAP! What's gonna happen? Let me know what you guys think :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is folks, Chapter 6… A little bit of fun, angst, sexiness and drama, lots and lots of drama. **

…**.**

**Chapter 6: Be Fae With Me**

**Crater Lake Park**

While Kenzi was upstairs helping Shay get dressed, Bo thought she would make a move herself. After all, she didn't know exactly **when** she was leaving to get back to the city, but she knew it was soon. She wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as she could. Once Kenzi had come down with her niece, who was looking super adorable in her red skinny jeans with her black Scooby doo t-shirt. As Lauren said, Shay led her mother to the park which was only 10 minutes down the road. Both brunette's walked hand in hand, they looked like twins. The succubus felt amazing, to be out in the open without worrying about anyone following her. Bo hadn't even thought about her paranoia since she got here.

Kenzi decided against coming with them, she thought it would be nice for Bo and Shay to spend some time together alone. Plus, Lauren and Dyson had a really big TV. And there was no Valkyrie or Mesmer to fight over the remote with. Shay held on to her mother's hand as they reached the entrance of the park, "Here it is" she said pointing to the various structures that had a bunch of kids fighting over it. The succubus looked around the area, there were dozens of mother's watching their kids as they played around. Dyson really couldn't have chosen a better place to settle in. "Which one do you want to go on first?" Bo asked. "The Jungle Gym!" Shay exclaimed with a grin.

"Okay, go ahead… I'll be right here" Bo said watching her daughter run over to the play Matts. The brunette took a seat on the bench that was situated next to her. This is how she **should** be living her life, taking her daughter to the park and spending the day with her. Not torturing vampires or plotting against Evony. She had major changes to make when she got back home. After being here and seeing how great of a life she could have with Lauren and their daughter, there was no way she was going to go back to the way she had been living for the last five years.

She'd rather die that go back to that.

Miserable didn't even come close to describing what the last five years had been for her. It was more like a hellish nightmare that she had no way of waking up from. Bo's mind was about to run when she saw Shay compel a little boy into vacating the pole at the top of the jungle gym. She didn't know whether to be proud of disappointed. It was good that Shay knew how to use her powers and had honed her skills. But she didn't like the fact that she was using them to get what she wanted. Sure, Bo used her own to get what **she** wanted. But it was usually when she needed information for a case or if she needed someone to tell the truth. Shay slid down the pole like a pro, landing on her feet gracefully with a smile before running over to Bo.

"Did you see me Mama?!" Bo nodded. "I did, that was good baby… Shay? Did you use your compulsion power to make that boy let you go first?" she asked. Shay's smile faded as she knew she was in trouble. Lauren didn't like her using her powers for trivial things like this either. If she let her get away with it, then she would think it was something she could do all the time. She wanted to raise her daughter better than that. "Yes… Sorry Mama" the girl said with her head down. "Shay, look at me" Shay lifted her head up, but still had a sad pout plastered on her face. "I'm not mad okay. I just want you to understand that you can't always get what you want, even if it's something you **really** want… Trust me I know" Bo said. "I just wanted to show you how good I was" Shay said quietly.

The brunette smiled. "I know sweetie, and you did great but, Shay… It's our consideration and our feelings that make us different from the bad people in the world, **not** our powers… Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked.

Shay nodded, "Think before I compel people" Bo nodded. "Yes, good girl…. You obviously get your smarts from your Mommy. You want me to push you on the swings?" Shay nodded with a wide grin. She loved the swings. Bo took her daughter's hand and led her to the swings. The brunette quickly lifted her daughter up and placed her in the secure seat. "Ready?" Shay nodded and held onto the chains. Bo pulled the back of Shay's seat up a little before letting go, then doing the same over and over again. Hearing Shay laugh was like nothing she had every experience before, she was the cutest little girl ever. Once they were done on the swings, Shay said she was hungry. Bo checked her phone, it was well into the afternoon.

She didn't realise how long they had been at the park. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"I guess we should get back to the house then" Bo said, it was the only place she knew. "Can we go to Hal's?" Shay asked taking her mother's hand. The succubus frowned, "What's Hal's?" she asked. "It's a diner… Uncle Dyson takes me there after the park all the time" Shay said. If Dyson took her there then it had to be okay. "Okay sure, where is it?" Bo asked. "Around the corner… Me and Uncle D always get an ice cream sundae with all the stuff on top" the little girl smiled. "Ooh that sounds awesome… Let's go" Bo said as they started to walk out of the park.

**Lauren & Dyson's House (Basement)**

Kenzi was down in Dyson's space, looking around. This place was way cleaner than his old apartment, which probably had something to do with a certain blonde who has an obsession for cleaning. The girl walked over to Dyson's end table, then she saw a photograph. It was one of all of them, before the shit hit the fan. Everyone was laughing and having fun, then there was Hale.

Hale with his dazzling smile and charming good looks, wearing his famous sweater vest and his trademark hat. Kenzi loved him so much, it was weird. She thought that Nate was her soul mate, but she realised now why they broke up. It wasn't because she was trying to protect him from the Fae and all their bullshit, it was because she was meant to fall for Hale. And she did, hard. Kenzi would never love anyone as much as she loved him. Kenzi found herself tracing her fingers over her dead lover's face, she didn't realise she was crying until one of her tears fell down and landed on the glass of the frame.

"I miss him too" Kenzi turned around to see Dyson standing at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"You should really warn a girl before you do that" Kenzi said wiping her tears from her face. Dyson smiled and began to approach his friend. "Sorry Kenz…. I should have known you would end up snooping" he said taking the photo from her, taking a look at it himself. "You remember that night?" she asked. "Like it was yesterday" Dyson nodded. "Do you remember how drunk Lauren got? Bo practically had to carry her to the car" Kenzi laughed. "Yeah, you think she would be smart enough to know when to stop with the buckthorn shots" the shifter said. "She would have, if I hadn't told her it was just whiskey" Kenzi admitted. What was a prank between friends? Although, Kenzi and Lauren were more like frenemies then.

"Why am I not surprised? That was good night" he said. "Who knew that three months later all of our lives would change dramatically?" Kenzi said. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it Kenz, but I just need to know… How did it happen? Hale, I mean" Dyson asked. Kenzi sighed. "Oh ya know… just your typical, good old fashioned assassination. The Morrigan claims she had nothing to do with it but, we know better" she said taking a seat on the wolf's bed. Dyson joined her after placing the photo back on his bedside table. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there Kenzi" he said. "I know… It's okay D. You had more important things to do. Like raising mini Bo, who is totes adorable by the way so well done" she smiled. Truth be told, Kenzi really **did **need Dyson when Hale died. He was the only one besides her that loved him as much as she did. They had been partners for decades and friends for longer.

But she knew he couldn't, he had a responsibility of his own. She couldn't be mad at him for that.

"Bo said she has a lead, we're gonna check it out when we get back home. Although, I think that Bo-Bo is gonna have a hard time letting go now. And I don't blame her, I mean this is a pretty sweet deal you guys got here" Dyson gave a low chuckle. "Yeah it is… But nothing will ever be as good as back home. This place is good for settling down and raising a family but, I do miss the cop shop and my old apartment. Not to mention the Dahl" Dyson said. "You're not missing much Wolfman, Trickster still plays the same Irish folk crap" she joked. Kenzi loved Trick to death, but he had awful taste in music.

"How about you and I hang out? We'll drink, reminisce about Hale… Drink some more" he laughed. "Shouldn't you be in work?" Kenzi asked. "Don't worry about it. That's the benefit of being a cop in a small-ish town, nothing really big ever happens here" he said. "What do you say?"

Kenzi smiled. "I say… show me the booze"

**Hal's Diner**

Bo and Shay were sitting opposite each other in a booth at the back of the diner. The brunette made the mistake of telling her daughter she could order anything she wanted. Shay wanted two cheeseburgers, a large bowl of curly fries and a large chocolate fudge sundae. Bo didn't want to refuse her, but she had a feeling that Lauren wouldn't be happy with her if she didn't. Shay agreed to **one** cheeseburger, but Bo let her have the large bowl of curly fries as she was going to share them with her anyway. "Today was fun" Shay said dipping her fries into some ketchup. "It sure was… You know, your Aunt Kenzi would do some serious damage in this place" Bo said knowing her friend would probably order everything on the menu.

"So… you're in elementary school now right?" The brunette asked dipping her own curly fry. Shay nodded. "Yup…. And I'm at the top of my class too" she said proudly. Bo didn't expect anything less, Shay was after all half of Lauren too. "I bet you are" The brunette smiled. "Is Auntie Kenzi really your sister? Or is she like Uncle Dyson?" Shay asked. Wow! Her daughter was very perceptive. "No, she's not my real sister… But she's the closest thing I have ever had to one, so technically she **is** my sister" Shay scrunched up her nose as she thought about it. "But you're not related" she pointed out. "Just because we're not related, doesn't mean we're not family… You don't have to share blood with someone to be family… you can chose your own" Bo said.

"I like the one I have" Shay smirked.

The Succubus laughed at her daughter's statement, she literally had an answer for everything. "Me too" Shay sucked her straw that was in a cup of soda. "Do I have any more Aunts and Uncles?" Shay asked. Bo thought this would be a good time to tell her daughter about Trick. He was her great grandfather after all. "Uh… well we do have two other friends back home who are family so yeah I guess. And, you also have a grandfather" Shay raised her eyebrows and sat up. "Really? I've always wanted a grandparent… Mommy never talks about her Mom or Dad"

"Don't feel bad, she never told me either… Also, Trick… That's his name. Is not my Dad, he's my Mom's dad. So he's your great grandfather" Bo explained. "That's even cooler!" Shay said. "Why didn't he come to my birthday? Didn't he wanna see me?" The brunette felt her hear drop. "He wanted so badly to come sweetie, but things are complicated back home and he just wasn't able. Maybe you could do a nice drawing for him and when I get back I'll give it to him, does that sound good?" Shay's smile crept back up as she nodded. But then she also caught onto what her mother said.

"Do you really have to go?" Shay asked.

Bo was not looking forward to this conversation. Having it with Lauren was bad enough, but now she had to literally break her five year old daughter's heart. "Yeah I do" the brunette answered. "When?" the girl asked. "I don't know yet… But I promise you, I won't leave it another five years before I see you again okay?" Bo really meant that. "You double promise?" the brunette smiled, "Yes, how about we pinkie swear?" she said holding out her pinkie finger. Shay reached her hand out, hooking her little finger around her mother's and holding it. "What do you say we blow this joint?" Bo smiled. "Okay! I'll race you!" Shay said getting up. "You're gonna lose" the succubus said placing some money on the counter before getting up.

Shay shook her head, "Nuh uh! I'm younger and faster than you!" she said. Bo snorted a laugh as they both walked out of the diner, Shay definitely got her attitude from her. "Younger huh? You're so on… On the count of three, ready? One… two… three!" Both brunettes ran off down the street, thankfully the house wasn't that far. Although, Bo was getting her ass kicked by a five year old who wasn't lying when she said she was faster. Another ten minutes later and Shay had claimed victory after beating her mother to the house. Bo felt like she couldn't breathe, she blamed the cheeseburger. "I win… Mama are you okay? You're all red" Shay said. Bo took a deep breath, "I'm good… Mama just needs to catch her breath. Come on, let's go inside… Mommy will be home soon" both brunettes headed for inside.

Once they were inside, Kenzi was nowhere to be found. "Kenz?" Bo called out. Nothing. "Maybe she's downstairs with Uncle D… His car is here" Shay said pointing out the window. "Yeah maybe… Why don't you go upstairs and change into your jammies and I'll go and check" Shay nodded and ran up to her room. The succubus took off her jacket and shoes, then made her way to the basement. Sure enough, there they were. Kenzi and Dyson were both passed out on the wolf's bed, there were bottles of alcohol everywhere. They obviously had thrown a little private party for themselves. Bo went back upstairs, she couldn't stop thinking about what she and Shay talked about.

She had to leave.

But the more time she spent with her daughter, the harder it was to even think about leaving. She made a mental note to talk to Lauren about it later.

**5 Hours Later**

It was now 8:45 p.m. and Lauren was late coming home. She didn't intend on staying at the hospital that long, but one of her patients had a rupture and she needed to fix it. One of the downsides to being a doctor was that sometimes surgeries ran late. The blonde entered the house hearing that everything was quiet, the only thing she did hear was the TV. Lauren placed her bag on the ground and hung her jacket up before entering the living room. The sight she saw was enough to make her ball like a baby. Bo and Shay were asleep on the couch together.

The succubus was currently holding their daughter as Shay was snuggled up into her mother's side. Lauren didn't want to disturb them so she grabbed a blanket from the closet under the stairs and settled it over them. She then turned the TV off and headed up to her room.

That had to have been the most beautiful thing the blonde had ever seen.

**Dark Fae Compound (Evony's Private Quarters)**

After hearing Dominic's news, Evony was at a loss. She had no idea how she was going to play this. Lauren and her child were alive, and they had been all this time. Shocked doesn't begin to cover how the Morrigan was feeling. Although, she was impressed with Bo's grand deception. She had everyone fooled, even the elders. Evony had called her stalkers away from the succubus' house, there was no need to follow her anymore. She had uncovered her secret, the only question was how she was going to make her suffer. She knew where Dyson was, and thanks to Dominic she knew that Lauren and the child were with him. Going in hot and heavy wouldn't be good for anyone.

When Dominic first told her about the child. Her initial thought was to have her killed, which was what she wanted last time. But now, she didn't know what to do. She wondered how powerful this girl was. What were her abilities? Did she even have any? So many questions. Evony then thought back to what Mike told her. The conversation that he heard between Dyson and Bo now made a lot more sense, Shay was obviously Bo's daughter. But Evony's men had informed her that Bo had been home all week. Which means she didn't go to her birthday party, that striked her as odd.

She knew first-hand how much of a mess the succubus had become after losing her family. Why wouldn't she jump at the chance to see her long lost daughter? Unless she wanted Evony to think that she didn't.

Evony grabbed her cell phone, "Bring me the Vampire, Mike Gabriel… I have a job for him" she said into her handset.

**Mike's Apartment**

Mike was just leaving his apartment when he got a voicemail from The Morrigan's assistant telling him that Evony wanted to see him. He had no idea what she wanted but he had a good feeling it had something to do with Bo. Since the succubus had let him go, the vampire had been feeling very strange. He thought of Bo constantly, and not just in a romantic way either. It was more of a general loyalty. He didn't even like her. But it was different now, he had meaning to talk to her about it. But his family had been all over him since he got back.

Mike pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, he had Vex's number. Mike had known the Mesmer for a few centuries now. He never uttered a word when Mike would feed in his club. But Vex had no club now, he had been shunned from the Dark Fae and stripped of all of his luxuries. _***"Speak!"***_ Vex sounded like he was in a mood. "It's Mike… We need to talk man. Can I meet you at your place?" Mike asked. _***"Not really much of a place anymore mate… Meet me at the Dahl, the Ale isn't really that good but Trick does have good whiskey… Meet you in 15"***_ Vex said as he hung up the phone. Mike pocketed his phone and quickly hopped in his porche, he needed to speak to Bo and he needed to speak to her now.

**Lauren & Dyson's House (Next Morning)**

Bo woke up to hear a low snoring coming from beside her. Turning her head she saw her daughter out for the count in her arms. How could she ever leave this girl again? The succubus leaned her head down and placed a gentle kiss on Shay's tiny forehead. Looking up she saw the time on the clock, it was only 4:30 a.m. It was still dark out so Shay didn't need to wake up yet, Bo tried to sit up as gently as she could so she wouldn't wake the girl up. Thankfully, Lauren was right when she said the Shay was a heavy sleeper. The brunette lifter her daughter up in her arms and headed for the stairs, once she was in Shay's room she gently put her down on her bed. Pulling the covers over her so she was warm.

Bo kissed her on the head and left the room, closing the door slightly before going into Lauren's room. The blonde was fast asleep. The succubus had meant to wait up for her last night but once Shay had fallen asleep, Bo found herself fighting her own tiredness. That race had really taken it out of her. She still couldn't believe she got beaten by a five year old. Bo quickly got in the bed, Lauren sensed that the brunette was in the bed and instinctively made a move to snuggle into her side. The succubus wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, she dreaded to think how she was going to cope without her again. Although it was nice to know that their love hadn't wavered.

For either of them.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come up here" Lauren mumbled into Bo's neck. "I thought you were sleeping" the brunette smiled. "I was... But now I think I would rather do something else" the blonde purred as she started to pepper Bo's neck with kisses. "You do realise that Shay could be up at any minute" the succubus said rolling over so that Lauren was now on her back. "Then we should probably get to it" the blonde smiled. "Get to it? Always a great way to get into a succubus' panties" she laughed brushing her lips over Lauren's, their kisses were more like a battle for domination.

They pulled apart for a split second so they could remove their bottoms while the sheet was still covering them. They decided to leave their tank tops on, just in case Shay did walk in. Bo settled her already throbbing centre onto the blonde's toned thigh, then moved her own thigh and pushed it in front of Lauren's centre earing a moan from the blonde. "You said to get to it" Bo smiled into another kiss and she started to rock her hips, she began riding the blonde's thigh slowly. The succubus kissed her again, this time pulling a small amount of chi from her. Bo had started to forget what Lauren's chi tasted like, it had be a long time since she last fed from her.

"You taste amazing" Bo breathed.

Lauren smiled grabbing the brunette's face to kiss her again. "I aim to please" she smirked. Bo pushed her thigh harder into Lauren's sex, the two of them were now gasping for air as they felt themselves falling over the edge. Just when Bo thought she had the upper hand, Lauren used all of her new Fae strength to flip them over and started to grind her hips into the brunette's harder. With one final jerk of their hips, both of them arched their backs as they came hard. Lauren rolled over onto her back, both she and Bo were now staring up at the celling. "It was never a dull morning with you was it?" Lauren joked. "You asked for it babe" Bo said turning on her side to face her. "I really don't want you to go" the blonde said brushing some of Bo's hair over her ear. "I know… I don't wanna go either" she said. "Then stay…"

"Lauren—"Bo knew where she was going.

"No. Bo, we have been safe this whole time… Stay here with us. This is where you belong, we are a family and we need to act like one. We've already wasted five years of time that could have been spent together" Lauren said. "Wasted? Lauren, I have worked my ass off trying to make things right so that you and Shay could come back. It killed me when you left, I didn't think I would ever feel this happy again. I had given up all hope of seeing you again…" Bo paused as she took a deep breath.

"Then stay…. Who says your happiness has to end?"

"Evony" Bo said before getting up and searing the floor for her underwear and sweats. "Don't do that" Lauren said, she didn't mean to upset her she just wanted her to stay. "No, Lauren you don't get it… You think I want to go back? You actually think I want to leave you again? I can't stomach the thought of **not** waking up to you every morning" Bo was crying now, she ran her hands through her hair. Lauren also got up, quickly putting her bottoms back on before walking over to the distraught succubus. "I'm sorry… It's okay, shhh" Lauren whispered into her ear. "If I don't go back, she will send someone after me… I will not have you or Shay pay that price" she said.

Lauren finally saw now everything that Bo had been struggling with all these years. She had been fighting with these emotions for so long. Now she had reached her breaking point. "I love you so much… I'm doing this for you" the brunette said holding onto the blonde.

"I know… I love you too, more than anything. I just wish that we could be normal ya know. Or at least some semblance of it. I just want you to be Fae with me" Lauren laughed as her tears fell freely. "I want nothing more than to be Fae with you… But, that's just not an option right now. Can you understand that?" she asked. "I do… And I'm sorry I upset you" Lauren said sincerely. "Don't be sorry. I actually feel better having got that out" she smiled before giving the blonde a gentle kiss. "Come on, I don't think we will be getting back to sleep now… Let's get some coffee" Lauren said leading the brunette down to the kitchen.

Once they had their coffee, Lauren wanted to cheer Bo up a bit. So she showed the succubus some of the home movies that Dyson had recorded over the years of various events. Bo cried again when she saw Shay's first birthday, silently kicking herself because she wasn't there. Suddenly, Bo's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table. "One sec…" Bo said to Lauren who paused the video. "Hello?" she answered. "You're a really a hard person to get a hold of you know that?" Mike said into the phone. Bo's mouth curled into a smile as she heard his voice. "Well if it isn't Dracula himself, what can I do for you Mikey?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you, it's important" he said.

Bo didn't have to worry about him turning on her. Now that her blood was in his system he was practically incapable of betraying her. "Sorry, I'm busy" she said. "No, please… It's Evony, I think she has something on you… Vex told me that you left town" Bo was pissed. That little shit. "Did he know? Did he tell you where I was?" she asked. "No, look I feel obligated to help you. If I don't come to you, Evony will come for me… Just tell me where you are" he said. Bo thought it over, if Evony really did have something on her then it was better that she have Mike brief her on what's been going on. Plus, he was bound to her now. Lauren was silently watching this conversation, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Okay, I'll txt you once I'm off the phone" she said hanging up.

"Bo what is it?" Lauren asked. "I have a friend coming by… Don't worry, he's bound to me… he won't try anything" she said trying to ease Lauren's mind. "He's Fae?" Bo nodded. "Do you trust me?"

"Always" Lauren said.

**1 Hour Later**

Mike took off as soon as he got Bo's text, the place she was currently at was 8 hours away. But thankfully he had a way of getting there within the hour. Thanks to his Vampire capabilities, Mike had the power to run faster than anyone in the world. Once he knocked the door, Bo didn't take long to open it. For some reason he felt so happy to see her. "What the hell did you do to me?" he asked. "I'll explain later… Tell me about Evony" she said. "I told her about your conversation with Thornwood" he said. Bo's eyes turned blue in anger, "Why the hell did you do that?!" she yelled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what I was telling her. Whatever you've done to me hadn't really sunk in yet… She gave me a call earlier, said she had a job for me. I figured it has something to do with you" he said.

"Lauren? What the hell is that smell?" Dyson said entering the room. Following the smell, the wolf immediately went into attack mode as he saw a familiar face in **his** house. Dyson extended his teeth as he growled walking forward. Mike didn't have a chance to adjust and quickly found himself in Dyson's grip. "What the hell are you doing in **my** house, Gabriel?!" he growled. "Easy Thornwood… I come in peace" Mike said pushing Dyson off him. "What the hell is going on?" Dyson asked.

"It's okay… He's with me… He was just telling us-"Bo was cut off upon hearing the high pitched scream of her daughter coming from above them. Bo ran up first, then Lauren. Dyson stopped as he saw Mike was getting ready to follow them. "You stay here!" he said before running upstairs.

"The Kenz is trying to sleep in here! Whoa… Who are you?" she asked. The girl didn't know what the hell was going on.

…**.**

**A/N: I know what you are thinking… I'm evil for leaving it here. But I don't want to give too much away so soon. Another update will swing your way soon. Let me know what you guys thought, thanks for stopping by :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For those of you who got confused. Gabriel, is Mike's last name. I did mention it in the last chapter. Dyson calls him by his last name :]**

…**.**

**Chapter 7: Home**

**Lauren & Dyson's House**

"SHAY!" Bo called out as she ran for her daughter's room.

As she entered she saw a man next to her bed. Shay was hiding under the covers still crying. The succubus in Bo came alive as it saw a threat to her family. Now with her eyes a burning blue, the brunette charged at the stranger and grabbed him by the throat. Using all of her strength, she lifted him up with one hand as he used his own to try and get out of her grip. But it wasn't working, she was too strong. Lauren and Dyson were just behind her. The blonde ran to her daughter's bed, pulling the covers off of her and lifting her into her arms. "It's okay baby… I got you… You're okay" she said rubbing her back soothingly.

Bo tightened her grip on the man's throat as she heard the echoing of her daughter crying. He had tried to hurt her little girl, now **she** was going to hurt him. "Bo!" Dyson tried to reach out to the succubus but she was too lost in her rage. "Bo! We need him alive!" he tried again. Nothing. Lauren knew what to do. "Dyson, take Shay down to your room and tell Kenzi to watch her… I got this" she said handing her still crying daughter to her Uncle. Shay wrapped her arms around her Uncle's neck and cried into his shoulder, she was so scared. "Don't worry kid… Uncle D's got you" he said before leaving the room and taking the girl downstairs.

Lauren rushed over to Bo who looked as if she had no emotion in her face what so ever. She was going to kill him if the blonde didn't do something. "Babe? Let him go… Shay's fine, she's with Dyson. He's no use to us dead…. Bo? Please, this isn't you…" Lauren's words echoed through Bo's mind, the rage hadn't completely gone away but it was starting to settle some. Her eyes turned back to brown, and she let go of the man and watched him drop to the ground unconscious. She had been choking him for so long that he must have lost his air supply. Lauren knelt down to check his pulse, the bastard was still alive. His pulse was faint but it was still there.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked. Bo couldn't take her eyes off the unconscious man on the floor. She was prepared to kill him in front of her five year old daughter. "I'm fine… Where's Shay? Is she hurt?" Bo mind ran rampant. "She's fine, she's with Dyson. What are we going to do with him?" Lauren asked looking to the man. "We'll just have to tie him up or something… He's not going anywhere until I find out who he is and why he's here" the brunette said before taking the blonde's hand and leading her downstairs.

When they reached the living room, they saw Mike who was looking at them not knowing what to do. Thanks to his super hearing, he heard everything that went on upstairs. Whether he liked Bo or not, she had done something to him that made him beholden to her. So he was here to help in any way he could. "I can tie the guy up for you if you want… I was kind of listening" he explained. Lauren didn't want to trust this stranger, but he was bound to Bo so she knew he wouldn't turn on them. He didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Lauren had never seen Bo use her blood willingly, she wondered just how many times the brunette had used this method of action in the last five years. "There is a shed out back, you can take him in there. You'll find everything you need" Lauren said.

Mike nodded and headed upstairs.

As soon as Mike reached Shay's room, he saw the attacker on the ground. But what shocked him the most was that it was a friend of his. "Dom?" he said leaning down to take a better look. "Damn it Dom, what did you agree to this time?" Mike said to himself. Dominic had a long history of getting himself into trouble. And Mike had a long history of getting him out of it. They had been friends for centuries. "Come on buddy… You've got questions to answer" he said lifting his friend up and placing him over his shoulder before heading for the shed.

**Dyson's Room**

Shay ran straight to Bo when her parents came into the room. The brunette lifted her up and hugged her tight. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Shay shook her head. "No… He really scared me" the girl said. "I know. Don't worry baby, I took care of him. He can't hurt you now" Bo said kissing her daughter on the head. Even though she was safe and there wasn't a scratch on her, the succubus decided to hold onto her a little longer. "So what's the plan?" Kenzi asked. When he got downstairs, Dyson filled Kenzi in on everything. "Mike is taking him to the shed to tie him up. Then I'm gonna have a little chat with him" the brunette said.

Kenzi knew exactly how that would turn out. Lauren and Dyson still didn't have a clue what Bo had been like in the years they were gone. Kenzi knew exactly how Bo's little chats ended. "Maybe you should let D-man talk to him" Bo knew what Kenzi was getting at. She didn't blame her either, she knew how angry she got when she was questioning people. And especially now that said person had tried to hurt **her** daughter. "I uh—"the brunette didn't know what to say. She really wanted to question him, but she also wanted to stay with Shay. "Bo, it's okay… I can handle it. I'll come get you when I find something out" Dyson said as he headed for upstairs. Kenzi gave her best friend a warm smile, it was the right thing to do.

Shay rubbed her eyes, she was still tired. It wasn't even 6.a.m yet. "Come on sweetie, let's get you back to bed" Shay shook her head, she didn't want to go back into her room. "Let's take her up to my room" Lauren said waiting for Bo to go first. Once everyone was gone, that left Kenzi all by herself.

"Yeah… I'll just stay down here. Don't worry about me" Kenzi said a little deflated.

**Backyard Shed**

Mike had found some duct tape in the shed and used it to tie Dominic to an old chair. Dyson came in and pushed Mike aside, he didn't like him one bit. And ironically it had nothing to do with the hatred that both of their species' had for one another. It was personal. "If it makes you feel any better Thornwood… I don't wanna be here anymore than you want me here" Mike said. Dyson just glared at him. "It doesn't. Just stay out of my way Gabriel and we won't have a problem" the shifter said. Mike nodded, he wasn't here to start a fight. As hard as it was for Dyson to believe, he was here to help. "His name's Dominic… He's an Ombra Demone" Mike said.

"A shadow demon? So you know him huh? Why am I not surprised?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" The Vampire asked. Leave it to Dyson to accuse him of something. "Yes actually, that is exactly what I think… It's funny how you show up and then all of a sudden my niece is attacked… Coincidence?" Dyson asked. "Believe what you want Thornwood… I had nothing to do with this" Mike and Dyson were caught in a stare down. They really hated each other. The two men were interrupted when they heard a groaning coming from beside them. Dominic was waking up. "What the hell… Where am i?" Dominic groaned shaking his head. He spoke with a strained voice, Bo must have crushed his throat when she had her hands on him. "Hey Dom… You don't write, you don't call… And now look, you're in a spot of bother" Mike said.

"Mike? What are you doing here? Get me outta here man!" he said trying to move his hands which were firmly taped to the arms of the chair he was in.

"No can do amigo… Thornwood? He's all yours" Dyson smirked before he approached the scared man in the chair. "Dominic right? I'm Dyson, but you probably already know that. Here's the thing Dom, you tried to harm my niece… And I get very upset when people mess with my loved ones. So I propose we strike a deal" Dominic narrowed his eyes at Dyson. "What kind of deal?" he asked. "You tell me who sent you and why… And I won't kill you" the shifter said. "That's not a deal! A deal would be you letting me go in exchange for information" Dominic yelled. "That's not up to me unfortunately… But I **can** promise you that I won't be the one to rip your heart out" he smiled.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Do something Mike!" Dominic pleaded. He didn't understand why he wasn't helping him or why Mike was here in the first place. "I told you… It's not my call. If you really wanna get out of here, then just tell him what he wants to know" Mike said. He didn't know if Dominic was actually going to leave the shed alive. But he had to get him to talk. "The Morrigan… She sent me here to look for you… That's when I saw that you weren't alone. So I told her about the doctor and the girl. Then she sent me back to get them both" Dominic explained. Dyson was confused, he shouldn't have been found in the first place. Leo cloaked him and the girls when they arrived.

Although, Leo was dead now. Did that have something to do with it? Dyson would need to talk to Ava. Because if their cloak had been lifted, then they were vulnerable now. Anyone would be able to find them. "What does she want with them?" the wolf asked. "Hell if I know… I'm just a courier, nothing more" the demon said. "I've gotta make a phone call… Why don't you make yourself useful and watch him" Dyson said before leaving the shed. Mike looked to Dominic and gave a sheepish smile.

"So… How've you been?"

**Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo was standing by the window as she watched Dyson leave the shed to use his phone. "What's happening?" Lauren asked from the bed, where she was laying with Shay who was fast asleep cuddling her stuffed elephant. The blonde was gently stoking her daughter's hair as she slept, Shay loved it when Lauren did that. It was relaxing for her and made her fall to sleep quicker. "Dyson's taking a call" the succubus answered before walking over to the bed, taking a set next to her daughter. Bo looked to Lauren with a sad expression, the blonde knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't do that… Don't you dare think that this is your fault" Lauren wasn't having it.

"It is Lauren… If I hadn't have come here, then Evony wouldn't have gotten suspicious and she wouldn't have sent that creep here… God knows what she wants now" the succubus said. "Bo look at me" the brunette looked up to meet Lauren's eyes. "This is **not** your fault… You hear me? Shay is fine. We're not going to let Evony get her" Bo nodded before leaning down to kiss her daughter's head. "You're right. I'm gonna go talk to Dyson… You should get some sleep too" the brunette said giving the blonde a gentle peck. "Bo?"

The succubus turned around to look at her lover. "Yeah?"

"This Mike guy? Are you sure we can trust him?" Lauren asked.

It was a valid question. But not necessary, Mike was bound to Bo. He was probably the most trustworthy out of all of them. "We can… He's become **mine** now, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the ones I love" Bo said as she reached the door. "The ones you love, love you too… More than anything" Lauren said. No matter how many times they said the L word, it would never be enough. "I know… Now sleep" the succubus gave the blonde a wink and left the room closing the door behind her.

Lauren looked down to her sleeping daughter and moved closer to her so she could be cuddled. "Don't worry baby, your Mama always has a plan" she said closing her eyes, her tiredness swiftly over taking her.

**Downstairs**

Dyson was just getting off the phone when he saw Bo descend the stairs. "Where's Kenzi?" she asked. "She fell back to sleep… We kinda drank a lot last night" he said. "Did you get anything of out of our visitor?" Bo asked. "Nothing you're gonna like… His name is Dominic, he's Dark Fae and an Ombra Demone" Dyson saw the confused look on Bo's face as he explained. "It's Italian, it means Shadow Demon… They're very rare. I haven't seen one in over five centuries. They have the ability to hide in the shadows" the succubus gave a small nod, you learn something new every day. "Okay, so we know the **'who'** and the **'what'**… Did you get to the **'why'**?" she asked.

"He said Evony sent him to find me" Dyson said.

Bo didn't understand. If this Dominic guy was here for Dyson then why did he try to hurt Shay and why was he in her room? Plus, Shay's 'Shadow Man' nightmare was obviously him. And Lauren had said that she had been dreaming of him the last few days. Why do all that if he wanted Dyson? "Then why go for Shay?" she asked. "When he found me, he also saw **who** I lived with. He said he told Evony and that she sent him back to take them both" he said. Bo's rage was back and screaming to be released. "I'm gonna kill that bitch…" she trailed off thinking of the many things she wanted to do to the dark fae leader. "There's something else Bo… I couldn't figure out how Evony found me in the first place so I called Ava who is the wife of the warlock that cloaked us. His name was Leo, he was a good guy but he died last week of a heart attack… Lauren did everything she could but, she couldn't save him" he paused thinking of his departed friend.

"I'm sorry Dyson. I would have liked to meet him, and thank him for keeping you guys' safe all this time" Bo said. She was eternally grateful to Leo for his help in hiding her family from Evony, she just wished she could have thanked him in person. "I wondered if maybe Leo dying might have lifted the cloaking spell he put on us and it turns out it did… I spoke to Ava, she had to check one of his spell books and she found the problem. All spells are bound in nature, if the witch or warlock that casts them is dead then the spell breaks and gets reversed… So long story short, we're not safe here anymore" he said.

That was just one more thing to add to the list of problems. Then Bo had a thought. "What if we went home? You said it yourself, she knows where you are now. At least if we go back we have tools at our disposal to help, Trick, Tamsin and even Vex. What do you think?" she asked. It was a good idea, but it was risky. "I think… we don't have much of a choice at this point. Although, you should probably run it by Lauren first" he said. Bo nodded, she wanted Lauren's say. Her opinion mattered. "Yeah you're right, I'll go do that…. You wake up Kenzi, tell her to pack up" the brunette said heading back up the stairs.

**Lauren's Room**

The blonde was actually having a peaceful sleep, until she felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, she saw Bo beside her. "What's wrong?" the blonde croaked. "Nothing, I need to talk to you about something… It's important" Bo said. Lauren sat up on the bed, leaning her back against the head board. Looking down, she noticed that Shay was still sleeping. At least someone was getting some sleep. "Shoot" Lauren said telling Bo to continue. "It's not safe here anymore… The cloaking spell that Leo placed on you is gone, it happened when he died. I was thinking maybe we should go back to the city… I know what you're thinking. Why run right into Evony's hands, but we won't be… There are more resources back home. I really do think it's the safest option for you and Shay" Bo finished.

Lauren thought it over. Yes it was risky, but being here wasn't any different. Evony knew where they were which meant she could send as many people as she wanted to try and take Shay again. It didn't really make a difference where they were. Also, Trick was back home. And Lauren really wanted Shay to get to know him. But, then there was the cons to this plan. She would be taking Shay away from this town, this was the home she knew. She had friends here, friends that she probably wouldn't want to leave. But as of now, friendships took a backseat. Shay's safety was more important than anything else right now.

"Okay… Let's go home" Lauren said.

**1 Hour Later**

With Lauren now on board, Bo had everyone pack up their things so they could hit the road. Lauren was in the middle of emptying all of her drawers, when she heard Shay call her name. "Hey sweetie… Did you sleep okay?" she asked. Shay nodded. She was still a bit shaken by what happened, but she felt safer in her mother's bed. "What are you doing?" the girl asked seeing the drawers open. "I'm packing" Shay raised her eyebrows. "Are we going on holiday?" she asked. "Kind of… We're gonna go to your Mama's house. Does that sound fun?" Lauren asked. "Will I get to meet my grandpa?" Shay was excited now. "Yes you will… But we have to leave real soon so why don't you go and help your Mama in your room. And get dressed while you're in there" Lauren said, Shay jumped off the bed and ran to her room.

It was best that she thought this was a holiday, they didn't want to tell her the truth. She probably wouldn't understand much of it anyway. After she was done packing, Lauren entered her bathroom to change quickly. She was really going to miss this place. It was where her little girl grew up, where she took her first steps. She was sad that she had to leave.

**Downstairs (20 Minutes Later)**

They hadn't packed every single thing, but Dyson promised to come back for the rest when this nightmare was over. Lauren had mostly everything she needed, clothes, toiletries, personal objects. There was no way she was leaving without their pictures, she wasn't leaving without those memories. Dyson packed up his stuff, he didn't have a lot of things to begin with so it was easier for him. Bo was done getting Shay's things packed and her toys. She didn't want to leave any behind. Bo and Lauren were taking the SUV that Bo and Kenzi drove up in, while Dyson and Kenzi took the wolf's car. Dyson wasn't happy about it, but Mike had to ride with them. Bo asked him why he Mike didn't get a long, but the wolf was being evasive about the whole thing.

The succubus could tell something big went down between them. But Dyson could be very tight lipped and he wasn't giving it up any time soon. Bo was in the middle of strapping Shay into her car seat. "How long will it take us to get there?" Shay asked. She had never been on a road trip before. "It's gonna be a while… So, feel free to take a nap okay" the succubus smiled securing the car seat buckles. "Can we see grandpa when we get there?" Shay asked. Bo knew that her daughter would be excited about seeing Trick so she had called him earlier to tell him they were coming back. "Sure we can, in fact I called him and he said he can't wait to meet you. Okay, you've got your little TV so you can watch some movies to pass the time… Which one do you want to watch first?" Bo asked. "Toy Story 3" the girl smiled. The succubus laughed before setting the movie up for her.

The brunette closed the car door and walked to the back of the truck. Lauren was still putting some bags in the trunk. "Is that everything?" Bo asked. Lauren nodded lifting the last bag and then closing the trunk. "I can't believe we are really going back… I have really missed everyone" she said. "Even Vex?" Bo asked with a smirk. "Even Vex… Wow. Never thought I would say that out loud" Lauren laughed. The succubus brought the blonde in for a gentle kiss. "We're doing the right thing babe… And who knows, maybe we could come back here after everything is dealt with" the blonde smiled. "Really?" Bo nodded, "Yeah, I really like it here… It's cosy, quiet… Peaceful" she said.

"It is that… Come on, let's get going…. There are only so many Disney movies she will watch before she gets bored" Lauren said pulling Bo to the car.

It was going to be a long drive.

**Dyson's Car (2 Hours Later)**

To Dyson's dismay, there was a lot of traffic on the freeway. Which meant he had to be in the car with the vampire even longer. Dominic was still tied up, and unconscious thanks to Lauren and her science. The shifter didn't want him in the backseat, it didn't exactly look right that they had an unconscious man who was taped together in the back. So they put him in the trunk, it was spacious enough for him. Kenzi was in the front seat, silently wondering what Dyson's problem with Mike was. Even though he was Dark, Mike seemed like a good guy. But the tension was very thick, which made it that much annoying.

"Seriously… What the hell is the deal with you two? Is it a vampire vs werewolf thing?" Kenzi asked. Every movie states that Vampires and Werewolves hate each other. But then again, Dyson was a shifter so he was just a wolf. Maybe she was looking at it all wrong. "Leave it alone Kenz" Dyson said honking his horn at the car in front of him. He hated Traffic. "C'mon D-man! Give it up… Fine…." Kenzi turned around in her seat to look at Mike who was staring out the window. "… Hey! Bat boy… Spill" she said. Mike looked up to see Dyson staring at him through the dashboard mirror. "No comment" he said turning back to the window.

"Okay… If that's how you boys wanna play it. Challenge accepted" Kenzi said sitting properly to face the front. She had no made it her mission to know what their beef with each other was.

**Bo's Car (6 Hours Later)**

After she had watched two movies, Shay had fallen to sleep. It was to be expected, they had left pretty early and she did have a rough night. They all did. Even though they were in the middle of a crisis, Bo couldn't help but like the fact that she and Lauren were in the car together. They looked like a normal family going for a trip. It was comforting. Lauren had also fallen asleep too, the blonde had put her seat back so she could lay comfortably. Bo was too wired to sleep, but that didn't stop her from admiring the blonde's beauty as she slept peacefully. The brunette wondered if they would ever be normal again, to not have to worry about attackers of people lurking in the shadows.

She really hoped so.

The traffic had eased up a bit now and it didn't take long for Bo to reach the turning for the city. She was home. Bo reached her hand over to touch Lauren's arm. "Babe? Wake up" she whispered not wanting to wake up Shay. Lauren moaned quietly and opened her eyes. "What is it?" Bo nodded to the windshield. Lauren sat up, adjusting her seat so it was upright. "Oh… We're here" Lauren said looking to the city she never thought she would see again. "Yeah… We're here…" Bo said grabbing Lauren's hand as the blonde held it tight.

"… Welcome home babe" the brunette gave a tired smile.

…**.**

**A/N: Stopping here. Next will see Trick meet his adorable granddaughter. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews welcome and thanks for reading. :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First let me say, I am so sorry for the late update. My laptop is being a little bitch and decided to short out on me. But I took it all apart and hopefully fixed the problem, although my next update might be a little late as it's running slow. I am hoping to get a new laptop by the end of this week so hopefully everything will go back to normal. This chapter is mostly a filler and a little calm before the storm kind of thing. Also, you guys will finaly know why Dyson and Mike hate each other so much. **

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**ENJOY!**

…**.**

**Chapter 8: Family**

**Clubhouse**

Once Bo had informed him that she was returning with Lauren and Shay. Trick rushed straight over to the clubhouse so he would be there when they got back. He had got there pretty early, and it was a good thing he did too because Tamsin and Vex had made quite a mess of the place. There were beer bottles, vodka bottles, basically any kind of alcohol you could think of… the bottles were scattered across the floor. Trick made them both help to clean up, Tamsin had been so out of it that she had missed a bunch of calls from Kenzi saying that she was coming back. The Valkyrie knew that Kenzi would be pissed if she saw the mess in this place.

Trick was also very nervous, he was finally going to see his great granddaughter. It's not like he had never met her, he was the one who delivered her. And he knew that she would still be a gorgeous as she was when she was born. "Did they give you a specific time as to when they would be here?" Vex asked. The Mesmer hadn't helped at all. Trick had told him to clean up the living room, but he just moved things around instead of moving them into the trash. "No, they just said they were coming back… So we need to hurry, I won't have my great granddaughter coming into this mess!" Trick yelled. "We're going as fast as we can Trick" Vex said from the couch.

"We? There is no **we **you jackass! You haven't moved off of the couch in the last 20 minutes" Tamsin said looking at the Mesmer. "There's a James Bond marathon starting" he said as if it was the most important thing in the world. "I don't give a crap about your stupid James Bond. In fact…" Tamsin walked over to the TV, pulling the cables out of the back and then grabbing the remote control. "What the hell?!" Vex stood up. "No more James Bond for you…. Now go and clean all your crap out of the bathroom!" Tamsin pointed to the stairs. The Mesmer huffed and headed upstairs, looks like he wasn't watching TV anytime soon.

**20 Minutes Later**

Trick took a look around the ground floor of the clubhouse, it looked perfect. Well, as perfect as it could be considering it was an old, abandoned house that had cracks in every wall. If they could even be classed as walls. Vex had cleaned the bathroom after Tamsin threatened him with using her doubt to make him do something horrible to himself. He could have used his powers in retaliation but he had never been up against a Valkyrie before. He didn't know if he would win or not, it wasn't worth the bloodshed over the cleanliness of a bathroom. Tamsin looked to Trick who was making sure his vest had no creases on it.

"Jeez Trick, will you relax… You're acting like the queen is coming to visit" the blonde said sitting on her stool. Her patience was wearing thin. "Shay is more important that the Queen will ever be… I just want to look my best" he said. "You look fine… I see where Bo gets it from now" she said. Trick knew that Tamsin was right, but he couldn't help it. He was excited, and nervous. It was never a great combination.

"What up Family!" Kenzi said as she walked in. Tamsin walked over to her straight away going for a hug. "I missed you moms" Tamsin said. Ever since Tamsin was reborn, she had sort of clung to Kenzi. Probably because she was the only person who was actually willing to stick by her while she went through the first stage of her new life. She had learnt more from Kenzi than she had learnt from her own parents. "I missed you too Lil T" Kenzi said. The Goth looked around the room, it looked different. It looked… Clean? Was this real? "Did you guys get a brownie?" she asked. "No, we cleaned up… Trick made us" Tamsin said. "Nice one Trickster… Let me guess, you're freaking out?" Kenzi could tell by Trick's expression that he was nervous.

But there was really no need, after spending the time she had with Shay. The girl knew that Trick would be just fine. Bo was the same, but once she had seen Shay all of her nervousness melted away. "Where is everyone?" Trick asked. "Uh, D-man is helping Mike put Dominic in the garage and Bo and Lauren are just parking the car" Kenzi said. "So Mikey boy found you did he" Vex asked. "Yeah, thanks for telling him we left town… Dumbass" Kenzi poked the Mesmer in the chest. "Bloody hell! I'm sensitive" he said in pain.

"Who's Dominic?" Tamsin asked.

"He is the creepy Shadow dude that tried to take Shay… Bo-Bo almost killed him. It was totes crazy" Kenzi explained. "Hey guys" Everyone turned around to see Bo walking in with Shay holding her hand. Lauren wasn't far behind her. Shay was very shy, she kept trying to hide behind her mother's legs. "Welcome home doc" Tamsin said walking over to Lauren to give her a hug. "Thank you Tamsin… It's good to be back" the blonde said. Tamsin and Lauren weren't that close but Lauren appreciated everything that the Valkyrie had done for Bo in her absence. "This must be Shay… Hi, I'm Tamsin" the Valkyrie said holding out her hand. Shay looked up at Bo who nodded her head letting her know it was okay.

"Hello" Shay said quietly while shaking Tamsin's hand. "And that dude in the black is Vex… I know he looks like a creep but he's really not that bad" Tamsin winked which made Shay giggle. Vex just rolled his eyes, he wasn't one for kids. Lauren walked over to Trick and gave him a tight hug, she had really missed him. "It's good to see you Lauren" he said. "You too" she smiled. "There is someone who has been dying to meet you… Isn't that right?" Lauren turned to look at her daughter who was still a little shy. Lauren reached into Shay's little back pack and pulled out a piece of paper. While they were driving, Shay drew a picture for Trick. She didn't know what he looked like so she just drew a picture of a butterfly.

She loved butterflies.

Lauren handed it to her daughter. "Why don't you give Trick your picture baby?" she said. Shay nodded and let go of Bo's hand to walk forward. "I made this for you" Shay said handing the paper to her grandfather. "Thank you very much… It's beautiful. You know the last time I saw you, you were so tiny" he smiled looking at her. She was very beautiful, he could even see a bit of his late wife in her. Which made him even happier that she was in front of him now. Bo felt like crying on the spot as she watched her daughter interact with her grandfather. She knew how much Trick had missed her. "I like your beard… Uncle Dyson has one too" Shay said.

She wasn't that shy anymore and now she was spouting random things. Trick had no words, he was smitten with this girl. "Mommy? I need to go real bad" Shay said turning to Lauren crossing her legs together. "Is the bathroom clean?" Bo had to ask. God knows what Tamsin and Vex had been up to while they were gone. "Clean enough to eat of the floor love" Vex said. "Ew, that's gross… It's not good to eat in the bathroom… Right Mommy?" Shay said. Vex raised his eyebrows, she had been here five minutes and she had already told him off. Yeah, she was Bo's kid alright. "That's right… Come on let's go" Lauren took her daughter's hand and led her upstairs.

Bo took the time to talk to Trick. "So… What do you think?" she asked.

"She's amazing Bo… And certainly takes after you quite a bit I would say" he smiled.

"Yeah, she's cute. I don't normally like children but she's something else entirely" Tamsin chimed in. "Told you, you had nothing to be nervous about" she added tapping Trick on the shoulder. Tamsin looked to the door as she heard it close. "Well, well, well… Look who it is. The big bad wolf" Dyson smiled as he heard his partner's voice. "Good to see you too Tamsin" he said. Tamsin smirked before giving him a hug. He was annoying to a ridiculous level, but he was her partner and she had missed him dearly. Dyson made his way over to Trick who held his hand out ready for him to take. "It's good to see you my friend" Trick said.

"You too Trick" The wolf smiled.

Mike walked in a few seconds later and couldn't help but feel very out of place.

These weren't his friends, nor did they even want him there. But he didn't have a choice. Until Bo would reverse whatever she had done to him, he was here to stay. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Dyson addressed Mike. "Not that I know of… Get over it Thornwood, I'm here until Bo **herself**…. tells me to leave" the vampire informed him. "Seriously guys… I won't have stupid alpha male fighting bullshit go on in front of my daughter" Bo ordered. "Hey Mikey? How about we go for a drink? What do you say Trick? Care to give me the keys?" Vex asked trying to defuse the situation. Trick didn't want to leave Vex in charge of his bar, but it was clear he was trying to help. Trick reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys before throwing them to the Mesmer.

"Nothing Top shelf" he said pointing to the both of them.

"Aye Aye" Vex saluted the blood king, grabbing Mike's arm and dragging him out of the house. "What's up with you two?" Tamsin asked Dyson. "Nothing… Just a bit of bad blood" the wolf said taking off his jacket. "A bit? More like a bucket full" Kenzi scoffed. She hadn't given up on finding out their problem. But she knew she had a better chance of getting out of Mike than Dyson. The wolf had a habit of being a little closed off. "Hey Lil T come help me with the bags" Kenzi said pointing to her and Bo's Luggage. "Bo? You want me to take Lauren and Shay's stuff up to your room?" Dyson asked. "Yeah, just put them anywhere" Bo said as Dyson grabbed the duffel bags and walked upstairs.

"So fill me in on what happened? Kenzi's version was very, well… Kenzi" Trick smiled.

"Well, the guy that Evony sent is a Shadow Demon or something. He had actually been visiting Shay in her room for the last couple of days. She just thought she was having nightmares. I caught him trying to kidnap her, I probably would've killed him if Lauren hadn't have calmed me down" Bo said. Trick wouldn't have blamed her if she had killed him. He would have done the same thing. The brunette turned her head when she heard giggling coming from the stairs. "Was the bathroom clean?" she asked. "Very… Surprisingly. I took Shay into your bedroom, she really likes your bed" Lauren said. Bo laughed, that was very random.

"It's huge! Can I sleep in there tonight? Please Mama!" Shay asked. Bo lifted the girl into her arms. "Of course you can… Besides you might have to sleep with your Mommy and me for a little while… Just until I get your room set up" the succubus said. Before Shay was born, Bo had restored one of the rooms in the clubhouse for her. They had a crib, which Trick had given them and a few things that a new born baby would need. In the time after they had left, Bo would occasionally sit in the room by herself. Wondering what Lauren and Shay were up to. But the succubus hadn't entered the room in a little over a year now. She had come to realise that it was just adding to her depression.

But that had all changed now, she had her girlfriend and she had her daughter. She was whole again. Now she had to change the room, make it so Shay would be comfortable in her own space. After all, she was five now. A crib wasn't exactly suitable for her age group.

"I get my own room?!" Shay asked excitedly.

"Technically you had it before, but then you and your Mommy moved away so now we will paint it the way you want it and then it can be yours again" Bo smiled. "Any way I want it?" Shay smirked. "**Any** way you want it" Bo repeated. Shay had begun to see that Bo was willing to give her anything she wanted, so she decided to try and take advantage of it. "Mama, can I have a turtle?" Shay asked.

"NO!"

Bo stopped as she was about to tell her daughter 'yes' when she heard Lauren yell. She looked to her girlfriend who just shook her head silently telling her to say no. Although Lauren was telling her not to say yes, Bo really didn't want to refuse her daughter of anything. "We'll get your room set up first and then we'll see okay?" she said. Shay smiled. "Okay" The succubus put her daughter down on her feet and watched her scamper over to Dyson who had just come downstairs. "Uncle D! Mama said she'd get me a turtle!" Shay said. Dyson looked to Lauren, thinking the exact same thing as the blonde. "That's…. Great" he stuttered.

"I'm gonna head over to my old apartment… Unpack and such" he said lifting Shay up to give her a kiss and then putting her back down. "Can I come too?" Shay asked. As much as he would love for her to come with him, it wasn't safe for her to be outside. "Uncle D has to clean up a bit first before you can okay. There might be humungous spider in there with sharp fangs" Dyson joked reaching his hands in to tickle the little girl. "Haha! Uncle D, stop!" Shay said laughing as she tried to get away from her uncle. Trick watched the interaction with amazement, he never knew Dyson to be this vulnerable with someone. He could tell that their bond was a strong one.

"Okay, that's enough…. Shay, say bye to Uncle Dyson" Lauren said.

"Bye Uncle D… Love you" Shay said hugging his legs.

"I love you too kid… I'll see you later" Dyson touched her head before giving a quick wave to his friend and walked out of the house.

**The Dahl**

Even though Trick told them nothing top shelf, Vex still grabbed a bottle of 200 year old Meade. The Mesmer poured two glasses and handed one to his friend. He noted the blank expression on Mike's face. "Cheer up mate… Don't tell me the puppy upset you?" he said sipping his drink. "Hardly" Mike wasn't going to let Dyson get under his skin. "What the deal with you two anyway? Come on! Tell your Uncle Vex" Mike drank his drink straight down. "Not that it's any of your business but, once upon a time… We liked the same girl" Mike said. "You've got to be shitting me… All this is over a bird?" he asked. If it wasn't women fighting over men, it was men fighting over women.

"She wasn't just **any **bird… She was special" Mike said.

"How special? Double D kind of special or up for anything in the sack special?" Vex smirked. He couldn't help himself. He was a natural born pervert. "Neither… She was one of a kind man. The type of girl you would only meet once in a lifetime" Mike said smiling at the memory. "Really? This one of a kind/not just any bird got a name?" Vex asked.

"Caroline Matthews" Vex's eyes widened as he heard the name. "As in Princess Caroline Matthews? Daughter of King Henry Matthews of east England?" he asked shocked. "One in the same" Mike poured another drink. Vex was speechless, everyone knew the story of the Matthews clan. They were on of the first Royal Fae families. "So you and Dyson fought over her?" he asked. "Sort of… It was before the laws were written, we were all unaligned and I was star struck… As a vampire I feel everything more than any Fae or human, I was prepared to give up everything for her" Mike admitted sadly. "She didn't love you?" Vex asked.

"No she did, but she also loved someone else…" Vex nodded, "Dyson?" Mike gave a small shrug, who else? "She didn't know which one of us she wanted, it didn't help either that her father didn't approve of either of us… Then the war got worse… Dyson and I came to blows over her hand, we almost killed each other in our battles. Caroline sent word for both of us to meet her, she said she had finally made a choice…. But, by the time I had got there… She was dead" Mike said.

"I heard about that, people said that a clan of vampires had her killed to get revenge on her father for banishing them… Is that why Dyson hates you? He thinks it was your clan that did it?" The Mesmer asked. Mike looked at his friend with eyes full of guilt.

"It was?" Vex asked.

"I had no idea what they had planned… They didn't like the fact that I was taken with her. That didn't stop me from seeing her whenever I had the chance. I knew the more I saw her, the angrier they became… I wasn't thinking… I **didn't** think!" he said. "Dyson found us, I had her in my arms… He thought I did it, probably still does… After that, I moved overseas and I heard he left with his pack to serve their new king… For a thousand years I hadn't run into him once, until now… And bam! Rush of pain…. Rush of memories that I have spent a millennia trying to bury" Mike said.

"Do you think you were her choice?" Vex asked. Mike shrugged with a laugh, "Who knows… I would like to think that I was" he said taking another drink. "Well maybe you were… Dyson has a habit of being the second choice of a beautiful woman. Take him and the doc for instance, both of them fell for the succubunny… but only one of them popped out a little kiddie" Vex said. Whether Caroline had chosen him or not, Mike and Dyson were always going to be enemies.

**Clubhouse (Bo's Room)**

"Do you think anyone will come here? For Shay?" Lauren asked.

The truth was Bo didn't know, but they did have an advantage. Evony still hadn't heard from Dominic, which meant that she probably didn't know they were back. Even though Dyson had left to go home, his apartment was in light Fae territory. "I dunno… But it doesn't matter, I won't let anyone hurt her" The brunette promised. Bo and Lauren were currently in the bedroom, putting some things away. The blonde couldn't help the nostalgia she was feeling, it felt weird to be back here. Shay was downstairs with Kenzi, Tamsin and Trick. Lauren thought it would be nice for her to spend time with them.

Bo had just finished, folding up Shay's clothes and placing them in her dresser. The brunette turned her head to the left, seeing the door to Shay's old bedroom. She hadn't opened that door in a year. "When was the last time you were in there?" Lauren asked. "A while..." Bo said. The blonde walked over to the door, her hand grasping the handle. "Come on" she said extending her free hand to the succubus. Bo took the offered hand and followed her into the room. The room was dark, all the furniture was covered with white sheets. Lauren pulled at one sheet, specks of dust flew everywhere as she dropped the sheet to the ground. Revealing the beautiful white oak crib that Trick had given them all those years ago. "I wish she would have had the chance to use this" she said touching the cold surface of the wood.

"Me too" Bo said looking at the untouched crib.

"I always wonder what things would have been like if we never left, if Evony and all the other elders weren't after us" Bo had thought about that too, it was all she thought about after they had left. She knew they would have been happy, maybe even took the next step in their relationship by getting married. But life wasn't always fair that way, some people didn't get happy endings. "I know…. I have a question for you" Bo said snaking her arms around Lauren's waist from behind. "And what question would that be?" Lauren smirked placing her hands over the brunette's.

"After we deal with everything and Evony is out of our lives for good… Do you think that we will have more kids?" she asked. "Uh… I dunno. I guess I never really thought about it. I would imagine, that maybe somewhere down the line… Providing that everything was dealt with, yes… We would" the blonde said. That was all Bo ever wanted to hear, the possibility of a life after this mess. "I can tell by your silence that, that was the answer you wanted" Lauren said turning around in Bo's arms. The brunette leaned in for a gentle kiss. "It was… But now I think I want you even more" she purred turning her head to kiss the blonde's neck.

"Bo we can't…" Lauren moaned as she closed her eyes as she got lost in the feeling of Bo's lips on her skin. "Sure we can" the brunette whispered lowering her hands to palm the blonde's ass. "Seriously we can't… We should go over some stuff with Trick" Lauren said. Bo pulled away, bringing up her grandfather was a real mood killer. "Fine… Let's go" she said dragging the blonde out of the room.

**Downstairs**

"And I got a gold medal when I did a model of the solar system for my class…" Trick had been getting to know his great granddaughter for the last hour now and he couldn't get enough of her. "That's impressive" he said. "It was really cool, Uncle D helped me make it… I wasn't allowed to touch the super glue" she pouted slightly.

"Who wants pizza?!" Dyson said walking into the house with four different boxes. "Yey! Uncle D did you get my cheesy bread?" Shay jumped up and down excitedly. "As if I would forget it" he said putting the boxes down on the coffee table. Shay was still jumping on the spot waiting for her cheesy bread. "What smells so good?" Bo asked as she and Lauren walked into the living room hand in hand. "PIZZA!" Shay yelled. "Shay? Calm yourself please" Lauren said walking over to her daughter before taking a seat on the couch. "It's getting late, I should get going…" Trick said as he started to get up off the couch, then he felt a hand on his arm.

Looking to the touch he felt, he saw Bo. "Stay… We rarely have happy moments like this. You should be here, revel in the fact that our family is back together" she said with a smile. Trick nodded and sat back down. Dyson knelt down on the other side of the coffee table with Kenzi and Tamsin, he reached into his takeout bag. "Soda's for the grownups, chocolate milk for Shay" he said handing his niece the milk. "Thank you" the girl said pulling the attached straw off the bottle and starting to drink it. "Make it last baby" Lauren said. Shay stopped sucking the straw and put the bottle down.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs as everyone shared different stories. Lauren and Dyson from their time away and everyone else from staying here. Leaving out the obvious violent tales, there was a minor in the room after all. Shay had finished 5 slices of pizza plus her cheesy bread before she fell asleep in Dyson's arms. Trick had also left to retire for the night, he couldn't imagine what disaster awaited him when he got back to the bar. He regretted giving Vex the keys. Tamsin and Kenzi walked up to their room to also call it a night. "We should put her to bed" Lauren said looking over to her sleeping daughter in her Uncle's arms. Dyson had also drifted off, his back was leaning against a bunch of pillows. "You head up, I'll get her" Bo said kissing Lauren on the lips ever so gently. "I'm really glad we're back" the blonde smiled into the kiss. "Me too… This is all I ever wanted for the last five years" the succubus added.

Lauren kissed Bo again, once on the lips and then on her forehead. She meant what she said, yes they had a nice life in Crater Lake. But it was nothing compared to being with their family, in their real home. No matter what happened with Evony, they would always have that.

Bo walked over to Dyson and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The shifter opened his eyes slowly, "What's up?" he whispered. "We're gonna call it a night" she said. "Oh right, I should go then… I didn't mean to fall asleep" he was tired from the drive and still had a little hangover from his and Kenzi's pity party. "Don't be silly, you can take the couch… I'll just take little miss here up with me and Lauren" Bo said reaching for her daughter who was fast asleep. Dyson loosened his grip on her and let Bo lift Shay into her arms. "Goodnight Dyson" Bo said as she took her daughter to bed.

Dyson got up off the floor and quickly made the couch comfortable, or as comfortable as it could get. He then turned off all the lights and fell into the cushions, exhaling as he rested his head on his pillow. Tonight had been fun, he loved that he was back with his family. But he still felt sad that Hale was missing. He was an important part of their family and he still couldn't believe he was gone. Although, he would never truly be gone. He was always with them. Close to their hearts.

Dyson stared up at the ceiling as he thought of his departed friend.

"Miss ya brother" he whispered into the night. Silently hoping that Hale would hear him from where ever he was.

Maybe he did.

…**.**

**A/N: Just a filler, thought we could have a family centred chapter after them being apart for so long. Let me know what you guys think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay peeps. Laptop is driving me banana's! But I always promise to update. And as I have said before, I always keep my promises. I'm good like that ;]**

…**..**

**Chapter 9: Heart by Heart**

**Clubhouse**

Bo opened her eyes to see her daughter's hand on her face, Shay was a very messy sleeper. The succubus had a hard time drifting off the previous night, she thought that if she closed her eyes that none of this was real and she would wake up to an empty bed. She couldn't bare it if all of this turned out to be a dream, and to find that she was still all alone without her family. But it wasn't, it was real. Lauren and Shay were here with her and for that she couldn't be happier. Year after year she prayed that she would have this again, but as the years went by she had lost all hope of her prayers ever being answered. Bo moved Shay's hand off her face and back down onto the mattress, she couldn't believe she had helped create this perfect little girl.

She was everything Bo had hoped for and more, the succubus leaned down and kissed her gently on her tiny forehead. Watching as her small button nose wrinkled as she felt her mother's touch. The brunette then thought about their situation, Evony would never stop until she had Shay killed. Bo couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone so innocent and gentle, yes Shay had wielded a great power. But it didn't mean that she would turn out bad, or be the nightmare that the Elders feared she would be. Shay could even grow up to bring peace to the Fae world, she could be the key to both sides being brought to together as one.

She could end all the conflict forever.

Whatever she ended up being, Bo didn't care. All that matted was that she had a good life, and that started with a normal childhood. She didn't want her daughter to grow up and live her life in fear of someone trying to hurt her. No, she should grow up feeling safe and surrounded by loved. Not with people coming from all sides trying to kill her. The only question was, how was Bo going to deal with Evony? It's not like she hadn't tried during the five years that she had been apart from Lauren and Shay. In her anger, Bo had tried many times to kill the Morrigan but was thwarted each and every time. The Dark Fae leader had her own army, whereas Bo only had her friends. She had other allies in the Dark and Light but they were too frightened at what would become of them if they joined her fight.

This is why she was glad to have Lauren and Dyson back.

Dyson was a warrior, he had spent centuries upon centuries fighting for lords and kings all over the world. He could give her a helpful insight into various battle scenarios. Lauren was smart, super smart as she would like to say. She provided Bo with information about types of Fae that Bo had never even heard of. Plus, she was Bo's anchor and that was one thing the brunette had truly missed. Whenever she would go off the edge, she was there to pull her back. Of all the years they had been apart, the succubus was so empty and the longing for her mate and her child grew exponentially. But that also made it all the more amazing when they were finally reunited.

It was like the overbearing and painful longing she had felt all these years didn't necessarily go away, but turned into something else. Something stronger, something so full of love and happiness that Bo hoped the feeling would never go away. "Mama?" Shay whispered opening her eyes. "Morning sweetie… Did you sleep okay?" the succubus asked touching her daughter's cheek as she nodded. "Can I get some milk?" the girl asked. Bo smiled before sitting up to look at the clock. 8.30 a.m. "Sure, come on… Let's let your Mommy sleep" she said lifting Shay into her arms. Lauren was still out like a light, Bo thought it would be nice to let her sleep.

Bo walked into the kitchen seeing Dyson already up and making coffee. "Good Morning" he smiled grabbing another mug for Bo. "Morning Uncle D!" Shay said with a wide grin. She was such a morning person. "I thought you guys would've slept in" he said. The brunette sat Shay on the kitchen counter before getting some milk out of the fridge. "I've been up for a while, then Shay wanted some milk so I thought I'd let Lauren lie in for a bit" she said pouring a small glass and handing it to her daughter. "Thank you" Shay smiled holding the class with both hands and taking a sip.

"Mama is there a park we can go to?" Shay asked.

Bo looked to Dyson who just gave her a questioning expression, she didn't want Shay to feel like a prisoner in her own home. But it just wasn't safe for her to be out and about right now. "Um, not any good ones… Sorry baby" Shay drank some more of her milk, but Bo could tell she was sad to hear that. "I have an idea… Why don't I build you a tree house?" Dyson suggested. The succubus frowned at him, where was he going with this? "Really?" Shay perked up. "Yeah why not? I saw some wood in the garage, I'll just head back to my apartment to get some tools… Trust me kid, after I'm done… You won't want to go to the park ever again" Dyson smiled kissing Shay on the head.

"You're the best Uncle D" The girl grinned. "You certainly are… Thanks Dyson" Bo said tapping him on the shoulder. "Don't mention it… I'd do anything to turn your frown upside down" he said with a wink. "I'll be back in an hour or so… Just need to get a few supplies" he added pulling his jacket on and heading out the door. "So a tree house… Are you excited?" Bo asked. "Super duper excited!" Shay squealed. And just like that she was smiling. "How high do you think it will be?" she asked. "Uh, I dunno… not too high, because you could end up hurting yourself" the succubus said retrieving two bowls from the kitchen cupboard.

"Which one do you want?" Bo asked her daughter holding up two different boxed of cereal. Shay pointed to the left, which to Bo's surprise was actually the healthier option. She really thought she would have chosen something a lot more sugary. Bo and Shay spent the next 20 minutes just talking, the brunette had asked her daughter what school was like. Shay expressed how much she loved it, although some of her teachers could be really mean sometimes. Bo told her that teachers are always like that sometimes, but they only do it so you can be the best at what you do. Shay still didn't like it. The little girl even confessed that she had compelled a really mean teacher to be nice forever.

Bo couldn't help but picture the woman walking around with a permanent smile on her face. And that kind of made her laugh. No, it wasn't the right thing to do… But Shay meant well.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony was seething with anger and frustration. She had heard nothing from Dominic or Mike in the last 24 hours. She was growing rather inpatient. Knowing that Bo had lied all these years about Lauren and her child being dead, gave her no joy. She thought it would have, to know that she had been right when she told the elder's something was wrong with the whole story. But no, she just felt like she had been made a fool of. And she hated that feeling. She was the Morrigan, the leader of the Dark. No one makes a fool of her and gets away with it. Evony hit the loudspeaker button on her desk phone.

"Try the vampire again… And don't stop calling until he answers" she said into the speaker.

"Yes Ma'am—" The secretary's comment just fuelled Evony's rage, if there was one thing she hated more than betrayal, it was being referred to as old. And people who are known as Ma'am's are old in her book. "DO I LOOK LIKE A MA'AM TO YOU?! Call me that again and I'll have you hanged for your insolence!" she spat into the speaker. "Yes Ma… Morrigan… My apologies" the scared girl responded with a whimpering voice.

**Clubhouse**

The moment Lauren opened her eyes, she started to panic a little. She was in the bed alone, and Shay and Bo were nowhere to be found. The blonde jumped up from the bed and ran to the stairs, her panicking feeling quickly subsided when she heard the adorable laugh of her baby girl. Her panic was to be expected, she had been so used to not having to worry about any threats for so long that it all came screaming back to her. She really didn't think she would have to feel this way again, but the fae world wasn't fair.

The blonde took a deep breath to compose herself before reaching the ground floor, there she saw Bo and Shay on the couch. Shay was in a fit of giggles as she tried to get away from her mother's hands that were currently attacking her with tickles. "Still not ticklish?" Bo asked. Shay shook her head as she kept squirming, she wasn't going to break. "Well then I must not be doing it right" the succubus said tickling her daughter more. Shay's laugh got louder, "Mercy! Mama!" Shay yelled. Bo halted her movements and brought Shay to sit on her lap.

"Looks like you two are having a good time" Both brunette turned to see Lauren standing at the bottom of the stairs. Shay jumped off Bo's lap and ran to her mother. "Mommy! Uncle Dyson is gonna build me a tree house!" she exclaimed hugging the blonde's legs. Lauren raised her eyebrows at Bo wondering if she was kidding. "Is that so? That was very nice of him" the blonde said stroking her daughter's hair. Bo stood from the couch and approached the two loves of her life. "Hey? Baby, why don't you get out your colouring book…. Maybe you could finish that picture you started?" Lauren said. "Okay" Shay said letting go of her mother and scampering off to get her backpack.

"A tree house?" Lauren asked Bo.

The succubus nodded, "It was a means to and end… She asked me if we could go to the park and I didn't know how to tell her No, so Dyson said he would build her a tree house. I promise you it won't be high enough for her to hurt herself…. Okay?" Lauren sighed, she could understand why Dyson suggested it. And it **was** very thoughtful of him to take the time to build it. "Okay… So do we have a plan yet?" she asked. "Not yet. Trick will be by later, we'll talk to him about it then… In the meantime, we can always enjoy the fact that we are home and that we're together again… as a family" Bo said wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close to her body.

"Yes there is that…." Lauren trailed off leaning in for a kiss.

A kiss that would have gotten extremely heated if they weren't aware that there was a very precocious little girl in the room. "And for the record I do have a plan, I just need help perfecting it" the brunette said. "Care to share succubus?" Lauren smirked. "The plan is… to do nothing" Bo said. "I think I'm going to need a little more than that babe" the blonde said. She didn't understand. "**We** are going to do nothing. Mike is going to break off contact with Evony, also Dominic is a little tied up to answer her calls or report back to her" Lauren frowned, "So that's your plan? To ignore her?" she asked. Bo nodded, "Exactly, Evony hates being ignored… She's too short tempered, it won't be long before she makes a move. She won't be able to help herself" Bo explained.

"And then what?"

"Then I kill her" The succubus stated.

"How?" Lauren asked. The brunette gave a small shrug, "Knife to the heart… assuming she has one of course, or slit her throat? I'm thinking something poetic" she smiled. "Just like that?" Lauren asked not sure if Bo had thought this through properly. "**Just like that**" Bo repeated. "It's been five years of misery for both of us Lauren, **no** **more**. She needs to be dealt with… I will fight until my last breath to keep you and Shay safe. But, that also means that I am going to have to do things that you're not gonna like, things that might change how you see me" Bo said. She needed Lauren to know what to expect.

Lauren placed both of her hands on both sides of her girlfriend's face. "I know who you are, and I know what you've done… What you do doesn't come from a dark place Bo, it comes from the love and devotion you have for your family…. Believe it or not, it's one of the reasons I love you so much" Lauren smiled. "I love you too" the brunette smirked before leaning in for another kiss. Both women were interrupted when they felt someone grabbing their legs. Looking down they saw Shay hugging both of them.

"I love you guys too!" Shay yelled.

Bo laughed and lifted her daughter up to kiss her on the cheek. "We love you too sweetie" she said. When they heard the door open, Bo turned around not knowing who it was. "Who's ready for a tree house?" Dyson said walking in with some supplies. "Me!" Shay yelled waving her hands in the air. "A short tree house though right?" Lauren said narrowing her eyes at Dyson. "Not too short… But not too high either. Relax Lauren, she'll be perfectly safe" he assured with a smile. "Mommy can I help Uncle Dyson build it?" Shay asked. "No, sorry baby, it's too dangerous for you" the blonde answered. Shay bowed her head, she really wanted to help build it.

"Your Mommy is right babe. Leave Uncle Dyson get all the splinters" Bo gave her daughter a wink which made her smile. "So nice to know you care Bo" Dyson joked picking up his tool box and heading outside to get started. "As much as I would love to stay in today, I have somewhere to be" Bo said. "Where?" Lauren asked. "I need to take care of Hale's uh…" the succubus looked to her daughter who was listening intently to their conversation. She couldn't exactly say the word _**'Killer'**_. "…. Extra special friend, you know the one I told you about" she said giving Lauren a look. "Oh right, yeah you did mention that. You're right, you should go. But, shouldn't you ask Kenzi to go with you?" Lauren asked. She thought that Kenzi would want a hand in this.

"Read my mind Doctor… I'll go ask her now" Bo smiled touching Shay on the head and running upstairs. "Okay missy… Bath time, go get your toys" Lauren said as she watched Shay run to her back pack and pull out her toy elephant and tiger. She loved Jungle animals. "Ready!" she said. Lauren held her hand as Shay took it and was quickly led upstairs.

**Kenzi & Tamsin's Room**

Kenzi was just waking up when Bo strolled into the bedroom. "Hey Kenz" Bo smiled. "What up Mama Bear?" the girl asked sitting up in bed. "Nothing much, Dyson is building Shay a tree house in the backyard" Kenzi snorted a laugh. "When did D-man adopt a Bob the Builder persona?" she asked. "I dunno… I think old Wolfman has gone all domestic in these few years. Anyway, I was about to head out to pay Hale's hit man a visit. Thought maybe you would wanna come" Bo said. Kenzi's expression went blank for a second. She wanted to avenge Hale so badly, this person had took the love of her life away from her. She wanted to make him suffer.

"Hells yes… Just let me get dressed, I'll be right down" Kenzi said. Bo nodded and headed back downstairs.

**Bo's Bathroom**

Lauren was in the middle of washing Shay's hair, the girl was splashing her elephant around in the soapy water laughing. "Did you sleep okay last night?" Lauren asked, she didn't have a chance to ask her earlier. "Yup, Mama's bed is super comfy" she said. "It sure is" Lauren smirked. "Head back babe" the blonde said before rinsing her daughter's hair with a jug. "So, do you like it here?" Lauren asked. Shay nodded, "Yeah, it's really fun with everyone" she said. Lauren was glad that Shay was having fun and that none of this mess had affected her joyous spirit. "Would you mind if we stayed a little longer?" Shay stopped playing with her toys and looked up to her mother.

"How long?"

"I dunno yet, but maybe a couple of weeks" Lauren answered.

"That would be okay… Are we moving here?" Shay asked. The blonde hadn't thought about that, would she move back here after Evony was dealt with? She had gotten used to the quiet community of Crater Lake. "Would you like that?" the blonde asked. "I don't wanna go back without Mama. Do we **have** to go?" she asked sadly. "Not if you don't want to… You know technically, this is your home. You were born in this house" Lauren said. "Really?" Shay asked excitedly, she loved hearing stories about herself and her family. "Uh huh… In your Mama's room in fact" Lauren smiled, even though Shay was 5 years old, she knew where babies came from.

She had asked when one of her teachers had said she was having a baby. Lauren didn't mind telling her.

"Do you think Mama wants us to stay?" Shay asked. Lauren was about to open her mouth when Bo beat her too it.

"I'd love it if you stayed… Both of you" the succubus smiled standing by the bathroom door. "How long have you been standing there?" Lauren smirked. "Long enough" Bo said walking over to them both and kneeling down next to Lauren. "So how about it? You guys wanna move back in?" the brunette asked.

"I'd like that" Lauren smiled.

"Me too" Bo added.

"Me three!" Shay yelled clapping her hands in the water.

Bo felt like she wanted to cry, but cry happy tears. She finally had her family back. It was five years in the making. She just hoped her plan regarding Evony would work, she was prepared to fight to the death to ensure her family's safety. It was time Evony came off her high horse. Lauren leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek. "Mama has to go before she starts weeping" the succubus said sniffling back her tears. "Are you sick?" Shay asked worriedly. Bo smiled and kissed her daughter on the head before standing up straight. "No I'm not sick… These are happy tears. I love you guys" she said. "We love you too" Lauren answered. "This much!" Shay held out her arms as wide as she could with a cheeky grin.

"Bo?" Lauren called to her.

The succubus turned around to look at the blonde. "Yeah?" she said. "I left you something downstairs to help with Hale's uh…. Friend" Lauren said with a wink. Bo knew exactly what she meant. Team BoLo was back in action.

"Thanks Babe…. I'll be back in a bit" Bo said before walking out of the bathroom, she felt like a dark cloud had been lifted off of her. She could finally see the sun again.

"Okay. Come on you! You stay in there any longer and you will shrivel up like a prune" Lauren held out a big towel as she waited for Shay to stand up and jump into her arms like she always did every time she had a bath.

**Unknown (1 Hour Later)**

Bo, Mike and Kenzi walked into the luxury apartment complex with determination. Once Bo had spoken to her Dark Fae contacts about the whereabouts of this Alan Cordeski, they were happy to give her his location. She was surprised that they would give him up that easily, but apparently Mr. Cordeski wasn't a much liked person in the Dark community. The brunette had called Mike to help them, they didn't think that Cordeski would give them the time of day if it was just them. He was happy to help, truth was he like Kenzi. She wasn't just any human, she was different from the rest.

"This is it" Mike said stopping in front of the door.

"Exactly how strong is a brute?" Kenzi asked. "Very strong… I won't be able to hold him off for long so I hope you have a plan" he said. "I got this covered..." Bo said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a syringe. "The Doc give that to you?" Kenzi asked. "Yep, according to my super smart girlfriend this little drug will paralyse him from the neck down. It's called something Violet" the succubus explained looking at the needle. "I can give you a 10 minute window… After that, all bets are off" the vampire said knocking the door.

"Who is it?!" Alan shouted from behind the door.

"It's Mike Gabriel… The Morrigan sent me, she has a job for you" Mike shouted back. The vampire could hear the brute as he walked up to the door, he was probably looking through the peep hole. Thankfully, Bo and Kenzi were hiding behind the right corner of the corridor. Mike looked up as the door opened revealing a muscular red headed man, he was at least 6ft maybe more. "I told that bitch I wasn't doing any more jobs for her… The Ash's assassination was my last job" Alan said. Bo had to pull Kenzi back as her friend was ready to lunge forward after hearing him speak so carelessly about Hale.

"Sorry man, she just told me to give you this package…." Mike trailed off patting himself down. "….Damn it! I know I have it here somewhere, one sec" he said sticking his hand in his pocket. "Ah ha, here it is" Mike said bringing his hand up quickly and striking the Brute once in the face, knocking him off his feet. "NOW!" The Vampire yelled to Bo and Kenzi who ran out from the corner and into the apartment. The succubus jumped on the fallen Fae, sticking him with the needle in his neck and pushing the plunger down on the syringe, injecting him with Lauren's magical drug. Alan tried to fight the effects of the drug, but was sorely losing as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Thank you Hotpants!" Kenzi said high fiving her best friend. "Okay, Mike get him on the bed" Bo said getting off of the Brute and standing on her feet. "You got it boss" he said grabbing his arms. "God! What the hell does this guy eat?" the vampire said struggling to pull him to the bed. "How long does this drug last?" Kenzi asked. Bo gave a small shrug. "I dunno, couple of hour's maybe" she said. "Well at least he won't feel it when I cut his heart out" Kenzi said. Bo snapped her head up, looking at her friend. She didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth.

"You'd really do that to him?" Bo asked shocked.

Kenzi shrugged, "Why not? It's exactly what he did to me right?" she said.

Bo nodded, she could understand. She had done worse to others in her anger over losing Lauren and Shay. "Can I borrow your dagger? Geraldine is too big to use for cutting things open" Kenzi said. The succubus didn't know what to say, she was shocked at the lack of emotion in Kenzi's face. Truth be told she was a little scared. Not so much for herself, but for the Brute. He had no idea what pain he was in for.

"Sure" Bo said handing her friend her dagger.

**Clubhouse (2 Hours Later)**

"What does Mama do for a job?" Shay asked as she sat with Lauren on the couch.

Lauren had no idea what to say to that. Bo didn't really have a job, she either took cases every now and then or someone would come looking for her for help. But more often than not, she would somehow stumble into sticky situations. Could you really call that an occupation? "Umm, well she helps people find things or people… And she help deal with very bad people who are really mean to others" Lauren said. Even that all sounded stupid in her head. "Is she a cop like Uncle Dyson?" Shay asked. "No, definitely not a cop… Your Mama isn't one for following rules or enforcing them" The blonde smirked.

"Who's ready to see a Tree House?" Dyson said walking into the house.

"Me! Me!" Shay got up jumping up and down before running to her uncle to be lifted up. Lauren had never been happier for Dyson to barge in. She was asking about Bo's job, which meant that Bo was the one who could explain it to her. _**'Good luck Succubus'**_ Lauren thought to herself.

Lauren followed her daughter and Dyson out to the backyard, surprised as she saw the cute little house that was about 2ft off the ground. "Wow! Dyson it's amazing… Did you really build this?" the blonde asked. "What do you think I've been doing out her this whole time, goofing around?" he said. "I love it! I love it! I LOVE IT!" Shay yelled. "Shay? Calm down" Lauren said. It was exciting, yes… But there was no need to yell that much. "Can we paint it?" Shay asked. "Sorry kid, didn't get any paint…. I'll get some tomorrow and we will paint it together, how does that sound?" he asked. "Super!" She smiled wrapping her small hands around his neck and hugging him tight.

"Thanks Uncle D" she whispered.

"You're welcome Shay" he replied.

…**..**

**A/N: Stopping here. Hope you guys like the chapter, moving things along nicely. Let me know what you guys think. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yey! Chapter 10. We're crossing over to double digits now. Quick announcement, Brave New World Part 3 is coming along nicely. I just hope it actually is okay, reader wise. But, i will not be posting it until after this stoy is over and done with. I find that when other authors post more than one story at a time, they struggle with updating beacuse they are juggling more than one story. I don't want to do that to you guys, because you are all so amazing! :) **

**And again just for thise of you who are still confused about it. Dyson calls Mike by his last name which is Gabriel.**

**Enjoy! I Own Nothing & All mistakes are mine.**

**...**

**Chapter 10: It's Time To Fight**

**Alan Cordeski's Apartment (Downtown)**

"What the hell did you do to me?!" The Brute asked as he was laying on his own bed unable to feel anything from the neck down. After Mike dropped him on the bed, it didn't take long for Alan to wake up. Whatever was in that drug had made him confused and disorientated. He seemed to be more mellow and relaxed than he was before Bo injected him. "I can't feel my... My... Anything" the brute said looking down at his body trying to will any part of him to move but was coming up empty.

Mike and Bo both stood back from the bed as Kenzi approached Alan and sat beside him. "Trust me, the fact that you can't feel anything makes what i am going to do to you all the more merciful..." She said ripping his shirt open to reveal his chest. Bo didn't think Kenzi would actually go through with what she said she was going to do, but she wasn't stopping. "What did i ever do to you?" Alan asked focusing his tired eyes on the girl in front of him.

"You broke my heart... I think it's only fair that i take yours from you" she said positioning the dagger she was holding over his chest, right above his heart.

Mike looked to Bo, wondering if she was going to intervene. Even though he didn't know her very well, Kenzi didn't seem like the malicious type. He knew first hand what it was like to lose the person you loved, it can cripple you. Kenzi brought the tip of the knife down to his skin, but she couldn't bring herself to push the blade down harder. Suddenly she felt her eyes sting as her tears started to fall.

She couldn't do this, she was no killer. Just then she felt a hand on hers, looking up she saw her best friend take the dagger from her and help her up off the bed.

"I can't Bo... I just can't" Kenzi cried as Bo brought her into a tight hug. "I know, it's okay Kenz. Come on, let's get out of here" the succubus said placing her arm around Kenzi and walking her slowly to the exit.

As Bo passed Mike she quitely whispered to him; "Finish it for her" Mike nodded and approached the bed. Kenzi wasn't a killer, but he was. What was one more name on his list? The vampire towered over the paralysed Brute as he was looking down at him. "Please! Help me!" Alan pleaded. Mike gave a small smile and bent down slightly, tapping Alan's shoulder. "It's okay... I know what to do..." Mike trailed off as he plunged his hand into the Brute's chest, grabbing his heart and ripping it from his body.

Alan's body jerked as Mike pulled his hand back before the Brute sank into the bed, his eyes still open with an expression of terror frozen on his face. Mike shook his hand off to the side and grabbed a towel that was on the end table. He quickly wiped his hand, the blood leaving a slight stain in the creases of his palm.

"Karma will always find you... No matter **how** connected you are" Mike said to the dead body. The vampire threw the bloody towel at him before leaving the apartment.

**Clubhouse (45 Minutes Later)**

"SNAP!" Shay said slapping her hand down on the table before Tamsin even had a chance. For the last 10 minutes, Shay had been playing a very lively game of snap with the valkyrie. Tamsin was sorely losing, Shay was just too fast. "You're running out of cards Tammy" the girl said taking her winning cards and adding them to her ever growing pile. "Tell me something i don't know" the valkyrie huffed. She never lost at card games. This was kind of embarrassing, she was losing to a five year old.

Lauren and Dyson were in the kitchen, silently wishing Tamsin luck for the next two rounds. This is why they didn't like playing games with Shay. The little girl was very skilled in nearly every game you could think of. Lauren was currently stitching up the side of Dyson's hand. The wolf hadn't noticed but he had cut himself on a piece of wood when he was building Shay's tree house. The blonde had cleaned it and removed the stray splinters and now she was on her last two stitches.

"Any word on what our battle plan is?" The shifter asked. Bo hadn't had time to fill Dyson in on her idea, so Lauren was going to. "Yes actually... We are going to give Evony the silent treatment" she said pulling the needle through her friend's skin. "Silent treatment?" Dyson didn't understand, was that code for something? "Bo wants to ignore her. She's going to tell Mike to cut off all contact with her too" Lauren explained. "Is that smart?" He asked. "It's certainly the strangest plan i have ever heard but, maybe Bo is on to something. Evony does have that kind of complex where she always needs answers... Maybe ignoring her will draw her out enough for Bo to make a move" the blonde said tieing off Dyson's stitch.

"Easier said than done though, right?" He said.

"I guess so" Lauren taped a medical gause over Dyson's wound and tapped his hand telling him she was done.

"I'll remove them in a week or so" she said. "Thanks Doc" he smiled. Both blondes looked up when they heard the front door open and saw Bo, Kenzi and Mike walk through the door. Tamsin could see that Kenzi had been crying, no doubt it was to do with Hale's killer. "Come on kid, rematch" Tamsin said to Shay who was about to run to her Mama now that she was home. "You're gonna lose again" she goaded the blonde. "Nuh uh!" Tamsin's inner child was not liking this one bit.

Kenzi walked straight upstairs, she just needed to be by herself right now. "What happened?" Dyson asked. "Well-" "I wasn't asking you!" Dyson cut Mike off. "Okay, seriously! I have had enough of this... Whatever you two have against each other, sort it out! I don't have time for this crap" Bo ordered before walking upstairs. There was no time for petty fights. Dyson and Mike looked at each other, their confilct ran deep and had gone on too long to just be forgotten. It would take time.

"I should go" Mike said about to turn around. "Wait! I don't think that's a good idea. Evony still wants you for something, maybe you should stay here until we figure out our uh... Plan" Lauren said. It did make sense that Mike should stay, after all Evony could have people waiting for him at his place. But Dyson had made it perfectly clear he wasn't welcome here. "Uh... Look you have a full house, you don't need me taking up anymore space. I'll just stay in a hotel or something-"

"No, she's right... You can stay at my place, Evony wouldn't think to look for you in Light Fae territory" Dyson said. If anyone was going to be the bigger man, it was going to be him. "I don't think we're at the room mate stage yet Thornwood" Mike said. "You may not be on my christmas list, but Lauren's right... Bo needs you for her plan to work, come on" the wolf said giving Lauren a nod and leading Mike out.

That was one fire extinguished.

"I'm going to check on Bo, can you watch her?" Lauren asked Tamsin. "Sure thing... Let's do this kid" the valkyrie said to Shay who just giggled.

**Bo & Lauren's Bedroom**

Bo was standing by the bed, holding Shay's stuffed elephant. What happened with Kenzi had really hit her hard. It killed her to see Kenzi so broken and devestated. It made her think of all the times she had killed people with the same mentality that Kenzi had back at Alan's. Except Kenzi stopped herself, whether it was because she couldn't stomach it or she thought Hale would be dissapointed in her because of it, she stopped herself. Bo never did, she always saw her kills through to the end. And she never showed them any mercy.

Rage was a powerful emotion, sometimes it was hard to see anything else but that.

"Hey?"

Bo turned around to see Lauren's warm smile. That alone was enough to brighten her mood. "Hey... I didn't mean to yell at them" the succubus said. Lauren approached her girlfriend and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It seemed to work, Dyson took Mike back to his place" she explained. Bo smiled. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked. "I will be, it's just... Seeing Kenzi so heartbroken, i just wish i could take away her pain ya know?" Lauren nodded and brought her into a hug.

"I know... You of all people know what she's going through, i know technically Shay and I didn't die but... You still lost us, and i know that sometimes you thought that you would never get us back... I did too for a while" the brunette looked to the blonde with teary eyes. "But it's not the same though is it? I mean, even though i thought that i would never see you guys again... **You're** here. I have the person i love back... Kenzi will never have that" Bo said as she started to cry.

Lauren wrapped her arms around the brunette tighter, kissing the side of her head gently. Both of them pulled away, their foreheads resting on each other. "We're going to help Kenzi through this... That's what family's for. Okay? We will" Bo nodded sniffling her tears back. "Did Dyson finish the tree house?" The brunette asked changing the subject. "He did. It's actually quite good. Shay loves it" she smiled.

"I bet she does" the brunette placed her daughter's stuffed animal on her nightstand. "Come on, we should probably rescue Tamsin" Bo said pulling out of Lauren's grasp only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. "Or we could take advantage of the fact that we are **alone**... In the bedroom, **without** a five year old hogging the covers in the bed?" Lauren said seductively. Bo smiled. What was 20 minutes while Shay was preoccupied with Tamsin? "Remind me to get her room ready when we're done..." The succubus said as she brought the blonde into a heated kiss.

They needed this, to make each other feel safe. Plus, until Shay's room was done they needed to savor these moments. Bo's hands went to Lauren's hips, pulling her closer. While Lauren's went to Bo's hair as they both took control of their kiss.

**Downstairs**

"Where did my Mommy go?" Shay asked looking around the ground floor. "Umm, she went to see if your Mama was okay after her little trip… Your turn" Tamsin said after she placed an ace down on the pile. "Is she hurt?" Shay asked worriedly and placed her 3 of clubs on top of the deck. Just then, Tamsin and Shay heard rummaging coming from upstairs followed by some rather loud moans. "What was that?" Shay asked. "Uh… They are just moving some stuff around…" the blonde said, another loud moan was heard. "…. Some really **heavy** stuff" she added.

"I have an idea… How about we have a little dance party? Just you and me?" Shay dropped her cards and jumped up smiling. "Yes please! Can we put my music on?" Tamsin nodded. "Sure why not? What you got kid?" the blonde asked. Shay ran to get her back pack, reaching inside she pulled out a CD and quickly walked back to Tamsin, giving it to her. Tamsin looked at the CD, "Pop Party Mix? Okay, I guess that's probably better than one of Kenzi's rap albums" she said opening the case and taking out the disc. "What's a rap album?" Shay asked. She had never heard of the word Rap before.

"It's something that you shouldn't listen to until you are at least 14 or 16… It's got bad words in it" Tamsin explained as she turned on the stereo and inserted the disc. The Valkyrie pressed play and waited for the music to start. Since she knew first-hand how loud Bo and Lauren could get, she decided to turn the volume up even louder.

**Upstairs**

Bo and Lauren were rolling around in bed, both of then fighting to be on top. It was a tie. "We so don't have time for this babe" the succubus smirked pinning the blonde's arms down on the mattress. "Perhaps you're right" Lauren responded as Bo leaned in for another kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they got swept up in their embrace. With one move of their position both women moaned as their centre's became one. All was lost when they began to move against each other. Being so close like this was reason why they were so in love.

Sex was always more for them, it brought them together in ways that general communication ever could.

"I love you" Bo whispered looking into Lauren's eyes.

"I love you too"

**Downstairs**

Shay and Tamsin were jumping around hysterically. All the while singing along to Katy Perry's **_'This is how we do'_**. Shay had forgotten all about the absense of her mothers as she was having way too much fun with Tamsin. The valkyrie was surprised at the bond she had built with the little girl. Being raised by Kenzi had given her a new outlook on life, she wasn't as closed off as she was before she was reborn. The two hadn't noticed that Trick had walked in while they were dancing.

"What on earth are you two doing?" he asked frightening them both.

"Damn Trick! Don't you ever knock?" Tamsin asked.

"Grampa!" Shay yelled running to give Trick a hug. Even though they had just met, the bond they shared was instantainious. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were blood family. "Hello, where are your Mommies?" He asked. "In their room moving things around" she said. Trick frowned and looked to Tamsin who just winked at him. He knew what that meant. "Could you maybe turn the music down please?" Tamsin rolled her eyes and went to lower the volume on the stereo.

She expected to hear more groaning, but to her surprise there was nothing. Maybe they had worn themselves out. "Could you please go and see if they are... Done" Trick asked Tamsin. "Uh... Okay. But if i see something that i shouldn't, you owe me. I mean, big time owe me!" She said. "Understood... Just go" he pointed to the stairs. "Grampa? Guess what!" Shay said tugging on his hand. "What is it sweetie?" He smiled. "Uncle Dyson builded me a tree house!" She said.

Trick found it adorable that she said **builded** instead of the correct word. It just made her cuter. "That's great... Can i see it?" He asked. Shay nodded and held his hand to lead him outside.

**Upstairs**

Bo and Lauren had quickly gotten dressed and where about to head downstairs. As the brunette opened the door she was struck by Tamsin as the valkyrie knocked the succubus' head instead of the door. "Ow! Tamsin? What the hell?" Bo yelled touching her forehead. "Sorry! I was about to knock the door and then you opened it... It's kinda on you" she said. "Oh well then i am trully sorry" Bo said sarcastically. "Where's Shay?" Lauren asked.

"She is with Trick downstairs... He told me to come get you guys" the valkyrie said before walking off. "Guess we better head down then" the brunette said taking her girlfriend's hand.

**Dyson's Place**

Mike couldn't help the awkwardness that he was currently experiencing. The car ride to Dyson's apartment was dead silent. That didn't help at all. "I apprieciate this by the way" the vampire said sincerely. "I'm not doing this for you. Let's something straight, you are only here because Bo needs you. The second you sease to be of use to her, you'll be dead" the wolf said making his way to the front door. Mike smiled, he didn't expect anything less from Dyson.

"Killing me won't bring her back"

The shifter stopped in his tracks just before he went to reach the door handle. "I'm warning you Gabriel! Do not mention her name to me" Dyson spat. He didn't need to dredge up painful memories that best left burried. "Why not? Bo said to sort out our problem... I say we get everything out in the open. Regardless of what you think, i had nothing to do with her death" Mike said folding his arms over his chest. "I don't believe that for a second. It was **your** clan that saught out the kill" Dyson argued.

He did have him there, but as Mike had explained to Vex he had no idea what his clan had planned. "Be that as it may... I had no knowledge of it, they did it without consulting me... Probably because if i knew i would have stopped them or maybe warned Caroline to stay away" Dyson cringed upon hearing his ex lover's name. He hadn't thought about her in so long.

"Maybe if she had the good sense to stay away from you then she would still be here" Dyson said maliciously.

"I loved her!" Mike yelled.

"SO DID I!" Dyson responded just as loudly.

Mike looked at the wolf skeptically. He noticed something he hadn't before. This whole hatred thing they had for each other wasn't because of how she was killed. It was because Dyson felt threatened by him, he couldn't stand that the person he loved, loved someone else. And judging by what he had heared from Vex, it seemed to be a fated cycle for the shifter. Caroline loved someone other than him, and so did Bo.

"Is that what this is? You blame me for why she couldn't choose?" Mike asked. Dyson didn't answer. "It wasn't my fault that she couldn't make her mind up Thornwood! Besides, you never even fully gave your love to her did you? If you had, you wouldn't have even fallen for Bo" the vampire pointed out. He was right, Dyson claimed he loved Caroline and yet it wasn't enough for him to give her his own love. "I was going to give it to her once i knew it was me she wanted. Regardless of that factor, i knew... I knew i loved her even though i hadn't given her my love!" The wolf said.

"And if she had chosen me?" Mike asked.

Dyson exhaled before meeting his eyes. "I would have honoured her choice and moved on with my life... But thanks to your family, we will never know who she trully loved..." He said giving Mike one last look of distain before leaving the apartment.

"No... We will not" Mike said to himself as he looked around the empty apartment.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later) **

Bo and Lauren were sitting on the couch while Trick was opposite them on a chair. Shay had fallen asleep about 20 minutes ago, the little girl was tired from the dance party she and Tamsin had. The Valkyrie had also got upstairs to take a much needed nap. Trick had been discussing with Bo and Lauren about the brunette's plan. The Blood King thought it was a very unsual plan to say the least but he was curious to see how it would unfold. He knew himself that Evony was stubborn and hard headed, and that it wouldn't be long before she snapped.

"Do you think it will work?" Bo asked her grandfather while stroking her daughter's hair. Shay was comfortably sprawled out on the succubus' lap. "I think it's definitely worth a try... I don't we have many options at this point. It's Kill or be Killed... Sometimes best plans of attack are created when one is backed into a corner with no sign of escape" He said.

She didn't know why, but Lauren loved it when Trick got all philisophical with his words. Making things sound wiser than they intended to be.

"We're certainly backed into a corner now right?" Lauren said.

"That we are..." Trick agreed.

Whatever happened next, was going to change their lives. And hopefully it would be for the better and not for the worse.

**... **

**A/N: Oooh. Now we are getting somewhere. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to explain more of Dyson and Mike's conflict. It has become a big part of the story. Keep the reviews coming, love hearing what you guys think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, some shit is gonna go down now. Hope you guys enjoy. Also, I don't know how long this fic is going to last for but I still have a few more in me yet. :]**

**All mistakes are mine and I own nothing. **

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

**Chapter 11: The Uninvited**

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony was seething with anger, she hadn't heard from Mike or Dominic in days. Her patience was wearing thin. She wanted a report on Lauren and the girl and she wanted it now. This whole radio silence thing didn't sit well with her. She knew Bo was up to something, she just didn't know what. Was she conspiring against her? Against the Dark? She couldn't be sure until she spoke with her. Which led her to her next train of thought, maybe she should pay the succubus a visit? Go straight to the source, so to speak. Evony got up from her desk and walked to her nearby mirror. She touched up her lipstick and looked at her reflection. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall... Who is the darkest of them all?" She smiled at her reflection knowing the answer. Evony gave her reflection one last smirk before heading out the door.

It was time to pay the succubus a little visit...

**Clubhouse**

While Lauren was putting Shay to sleep for the night, Bo and Trick were still discussing various tactics about the brunette's plan. "We can't keep tip toeing around this anymore Trick, Evony has to die and I'm going to be the one to do it" she said. "I understand Bo, what she has put you through for years must come to an end" he agreed. "You mean what she put all of us through, Kenzi is suffering more than i ever did. And even though the hit man that Evony hired to kill Hale is dead, **she **still has to pay for ordering the hit in the first place" Trick nodded. He loved Hale like a son, it had hit him hard when he learnt of his death.

"Our priority now is to make this city a home for Shay and Lauren, as long as Evony lives they will never be safe... And when you **do** kill Evony, you will honor Hale by avenging him" Trick added. "The question is…. how do i kill her? She has a whole army behind her and I'm just... Well, me" Bo worried. "You are forgetting one thing you have that she doesn't..." Bo frowned. "And what would that be?" She asked.

Trick gave a warm smile, "The love of a family, yes Evony has people who are loyal to her... But if it came down to them or her, trust me they wouldn't hesitate to turn on her... Dark Fae are vain like that" he was right. Bo had seen first-hand when someone in the Dark would betray their own clan. "Maybe you're right" she said.

**Bo & Lauren's Room**

"Did you have fun with Tamsin today?" Lauren asked her daughter as she tucked her into the middle of the queen sized bed. "Yup, Tammy isn't good at card games... And then we had a dance party when you and Mama were moving things around in here" Shay said with a tired smile. Lauren frowned, "Moving things around?" The little girl nodded, "We heard loud noises and you and Mama were making funny sounds" the blonde widened her eyes. She meant when they were having sex. She couldn't believe her daughter had heard her. But clearly she had no idea what they were really doing. Tamsin must have told her something different, Lauren would need to thank the Valkyrie later.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We didn't mean to be so loud" Lauren smiled bashfully. "Tammy said what you were moving around was super heavy" Shay said. "Tammy was right. It was really heavy... Time for you to rest those beautiful eyes of yours baby" Shay grabbed her stuffed elephant, bringing close for her to snuggle with. Lauren leaned in to give the girl a kiss on her forehead. Pulling away she saw that Shay's eyes were already closed. She was all tuckered out. "Goodnight sweetie... I love you" the blonde whispered before getting up off of the bed slowly and walking into the bathroom.

**Downstairs**

After Trick had departed for the night, Bo thought it would be nice to have some time alone with her girlfriend. The brunette grabbed a box of matches from the kitchen and quickly threw some lit matches into the fireplace. Making the living room look very pretty thanks to the warm ambient glow of the flames. "Roasting Marshmallows?" Bo snapped her head up to see Kenzi standing by the couch. It was good to see her out of her room for a change. "We can if you want... Although, i don't think we have any marshmallows" the succubus laughed. Kenzi approached her best friend with a smile.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier... Ya know, with everything" she said. "Don't be Kenz... You're not a killer, no one thinks anything different of you because you didn't go through with it" Kenzi nodded. "But i should have... I should have been the one to avenge him" she said sadly. Bo could understand Kenzi's dilemma. She would want to avenge Lauren if someone had killed her. She shook her head of the thought. Silently praying it would never happen. "Cordeski is gone for good... And i will deal with Evony, I promise" Bo said bringing her friend into a comforting hug.

"Is that so?"

Both friend's looked up to see **said** woman walk through the door. Evony smirked, "Please, tell me how you plan on dealing with me" she said folding her arms. "**You** are not welcome here! Get out!" Bo yelled walking around the couch and towards the Dark Leader. "Don't get your succubus thong in a twist Bo, I just came to talk" she said. "I have nothing to say to you" the brunette said standing her ground. "Well that's not true… Is it Doctor Lewis?" Bo and Kenzi both turned their heads to see Lauren frozen in place at the bottom of the stairs. Bo didn't like this one bit, she didn't want Lauren anywhere near this crazy bitch.

"Go back upstairs Lauren" Bo said turning her eyes back to Evony.

"Bo i—"Lauren started.

"**Now!**" The brunette yelled.

Kenzi walked over to Lauren and turned her around, "Come on Doc… Let's leave them to talk" she said leading the blonde back upstairs. "She hasn't changed a bit has she? And what of the little one? I'd love to meet her" Evony smiled. "You won't be going anywhere near either of them" Bo said. Evony let out a low chuckle. "I have to admit, I am very impressed with you. You faked the death of your lover and your daughter in the hopes of saving them from little ole me. I didn't think you were capable of coming up with a plan as smart as that… Although, it wasn't that smart was it? I mean, you ended up bringing them back here…." Evony paused to look around the broken down shack that the succubus called home. "…To where it all began. You fought endlessly trying to protect her, only for you to lose them when you **knew** you couldn't win. And yet, you still haven't given up… Have you?" Evony asked.

"Blood is thicker than Politics" Bo said.

"Maybe so… But how far are you going to take this Bo? As long as I have control of the Dark, I will **never** stop hunting her! That **thing** cannot be allowed to live!"

"She's not a **thing**! She is an innocent little girl—"Evony cut her off.

"**She** is an abomination! You wanna know how you deal with Abomination's Bo?" Evony entered the succubus' personal space. "You **erase** them" she whispered. "Not while I'm around" Bo said before head butting the woman in the face causing her to stumble backwards. Evony got to her feet and straightened her clothes. "Oh boys? Why don't you come in and say hello?" She called out. Bo looked to the front door as she saw two rather tall men who looked like they were on steroids. "Too much of a pussy to fight your own battles Evony?" Bo said as she prepared herself to fight these huge man trees who were walking towards her slowly.

"Not at all… It's just I had my nails done this morning and I would hate to break one on your face" She smirked. Evony stepped back as she watched her boys make a move to grab the succubus only for one of them to be kicked in the balls by her. With one down, that left the other. Who of which was doing well, he had grabbed Bo's neck with his large hand and lifted her up in the air. The brunette clawed at his hand trying to pry it off of her throat. He was too strong. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she heard someone whistle. Her attacker turned his head around, which gave Bo a proper view of where the sound came from.

"Put her down… Or I eat her throat" Dyson growled, his eyes glowing yellow and his sharp canine fangs extended. "You wouldn't dare Wolfboy!" Evony said struggling under Dyson's grip on the back of her head. "Are you willing to bet your life on that?" he said. "I'm not scared of you!" She said. "That would be very convincing, if I couldn't smell your fear" he added taking a sniff of the air. "Order him to release her… Bleeding out of a whole in your throat is a nasty way to go, even for you" he added. Evony admitted defeat and nodded to her guard to drop the succubus. Bo fell to the floor holding her neck, she felt like her throat had been crushed.

Once he man had stepped away from Bo, Dyson let go of Evony's head. Running over to Bo and helping her up. "Wolfie may have bought you some extra time, but mark my words succubus… I **will** come for her" Evony said before ordering her men to leave the house and then walking out herself. Dyson turned to Bo who was still holding her neck, "Are you okay?" he asked. Stupid question really. Bo had trouble getting her words out, every time she tried to speak she felt an unbearable pain in her throat. Dyson quickly ran to lock the door, placing the bolts on so it was secure. Dyson then helped the brunette upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Lauren was all over Bo. "Oh my god, babe… Your throat" she said looking at her girlfriend's bruised neck. "Shay…" Bo croaked. "She's fine, she's still asleep. Tamsin is with her" Lauren said. Bo's expression relaxed, what Evony said had shaken her.

"Is she gone?" Kenzi asked coming up behind Dyson.

"For now" He said.

"Bo? You need to heal, take some of my chi" Lauren said bringing the succubus' face up to hers and kissing her. Even though it was a kiss meant for healing, that didn't stop them from making everyone near them hot and flustered. "Yeah, don't mind us or anything" Kenzi said turning away, Dyson just smiled and went to check on Shay. Bo pulled the last bit of chi from the blonde and immediately felt better, her throat didn't hurt anymore. Both women pulled away, "Much better than cough medicine" Bo laughed. "Are you okay?" Lauren asked checking her neck again, her bruises had disappeared. "Yeah, I'm fine… I just need a drink" she said letting go of Lauren's hands and walking back downstairs.

Lauren didn't like the sound of that. When Bo would drink because she was angry, it never ended well. Lauren hadn't heard what Evony said, but she knew that whatever it was it had really gotten to Bo in a big way. The blonde turned back to her friends as they watched over her little girl. "Hey, can you guys watch her? I need to talk to Bo" she said. "We got her Lauren…. Go" Dyson nodded to the door and touched his friend on her shoulder comfortingly.

**Downstairs**

Bo was standing by the fireplace, drinking from a bottle of tequila. She could not let that monster get her hands on **her** daughter, she was rather die a thousand times than see her little girl hurt. She could have finished her then and there, but she chose to head butt her instead. _**'Stupid move!'**_ she thought. By acting impulsively she gave Evony the opportunity to call for help. And if it wasn't for Dyson showing up when he did, she would've been dead. Meaning Evony would have gotten what she wanted; her family. "Hey?" Bo looked up to see Lauren standing by the couch. "Hey" she replied taking another swig of her bottle. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours?" Lauren asked hoping the mood would be somewhat lightened.

It wasn't.

"I was so close…" Bo mumbled looking at the glowing flames.

Lauren walked forward, "Babe, it wasn't your fault-"Lauren stopped speaking when Bo kicked the gate of the fireplace. "**NO!** Stop defending me! She was right there Lauren, I had her! This could have all been over!" she yelled throwing the bottle into the fire, causing the flames to grow higher because of the flammable alcohol. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulder, "Stop this! Bo, look at me" the blonde said touching her cheek. "We will not let Shay be taken, okay?" Lauren said. Bo's tears started to fall freely. "Promise?" she asked. The blonde placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I promise"

After Bo's little breakdown, Lauren convinced her to get some sleep. Kenzi and Tamsin had returned to their bedrooms and Dyson was sleeping downstairs more so that he would be on guard for the night. No one was taking Shay on his watch. Once Bo had gotten into bed, Shay quickly grabbed onto her and snuggled into her mother's chest. She must have sensed that it was Bo. The brunette wrapped her arms around her daughter tight and kissed her head as she laid her own on her pillow. Just being near her and breathing her in made the succubus more relaxed.

**Next Morning**

Dyson had fallen asleep in the early hours of the morning. He just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Suddenly, he felt something poking him in his face. The wolf opened his eyes to see his niece poking him in his cheek with her tiny index finger. "Enough already… I'm awake" he said sitting up on the couch and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Dyson focused his eyes on Shay and saw that she was alone. "Where are your Mommies?" he asked. "Sleeping" she said pointing to the ceiling and then making a shushing gesture. "So, what are you doing down here by yourself?" he asked. "I'm super thirsty… And I can't reach the milk" She pouted. Dyson chuckled and lifted the girl up in his arms. "Milk it is" he said walking her to the kitchen and then settling her on the counter.

Once he had grabbed the carton out of the fridge, he poured the girl a small cup and handed it to her. "Can we paint the tree house today Uncle D?" Shay asked sipping her milk. Dyson didn't know whether to say yes or no. Given what happened last night, he didn't know what Bo and Lauren wanted to do. Although, he thought that maybe painting would be a good thing for Shay to be distracted. He knew the girl like the back of his hand, it wouldn't be long before she started to get cooped up and frustrated that she wasn't allowed to leave the house. Maybe Painting would take her mind off of that. "Sure, I just have to go out and get the paint… What color do you want it to be?" he asked.

"Pink! No, Blue… No! Wait, Green… No! I dunno" Shay let out.

Dyson couldn't help but laugh at her indecisiveness. Definitely something she got from Bo. "I don't want it to be just **one** color" she said finishing her milk. "Then we will paint it every color" He said. "Really?" Dyson nodded. "Yeah, it will be like a rainbow house" he smiled. "If it's gonna be a rainbow house then we need the real colors" Shay said. Always efficient. Something she got from Lauren. Shay was a blended mix of both women, Dyson didn't know whether that was a good thing or a troublesome thought. "Good thinking…" Dyson said grabbing some paper and a pen, he would need to write this down so he would remember. "… What are the colors of the rainbow?" he asked. Shay stuck her tongue out and looked to the roof, she was a hard thinker.

"Red, Orange, Yellow… Green, Blue… and Purple!" She said lifting her hands up in the air.

"Isn't there another one?" He asked. Shay shrugged, "I think so, but I don't know the name of it" she said. "Never mind, I'll look it up" he said writing the other's down on the paper and setting it aside. "Shay?" Dyson and Shay looked to the stairs where Bo had coming running down. "Morning Mama!" Shay smiled. Bo approached the two and kissed her daughter on her head. "Please don't just run off like that Okay?" she said. "But, I wanted some milk and you and Mommy were sleeping" the girl said thinking she was in trouble. "That's fine baby, but if you need anything just wake me up next time" Bo said. "Okay... I'm sorry" Bo gave a small smile and smoothed her daughter's hair over. "It's okay, I'm not mad… Did you get your milk?" she asked. Shay nodded. "Uncle Dyson is gonna go get the paint for the tree house!" The girl exclaimed. Bo turned to Dyson. "Is he now? You're going to paint today?" she asked.

"I thought it would be a good thing for her to get out, you know **outside** in the **fresh air**… Rather than being **stuck** in here… **all** day" he said pointing out the obvious. Bo nodded, she understood what Dyson was trying to say to her. And he was right, it would be good for Shay to feel like things are normal. Or at least as normal as they could be in their situation. "That sounds great… Why don't you go upstairs and ask your Mommy if there is anything you can wear that you don't mind getting paint on?" Bo said lifting her daughter off of the counter and placing her on her feet. "Okay!" Shay yelled before running to the stairs.

"I hope you're okay with this" Dyson said.

"Yeah, it's fine, the last thing I want is for her to feel trapped in here. Plus, I know she's safe with you" Bo said. "That she is… I better head out to go get the paints" he said quickly slipping on his jacket. He had slept in his jeans so he was still fully clothes from last night. "Paints? As in more than one?" The brunette asked. "Yep, Shay couldn't decide on one color so I offered her a bunch of them…. We're are going to paint a rainbow house" he smiled. "Thanks for doing this Dyson, I don't know what Shay would do without you" she said. "It's nothing Bo, really… I like seeing her happy" he said as he made his way to the front door.

"Dyson?" Bo called after him.

"Yeah?"

"I never got a chance to thank you, about last night…. I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you so, thanks" she said. "Anytime" he smiled one last time before leaving the house. Bo quickly made a pot of coffee, she could really use it. "Morning Bo-Bear" Kenzi said as she walked towards the kitchen island along with a very tired Tamsin. "Coffee?" Bo asked her friends. "You know it!" Kenzi smiled taking a seat on one of the stools. "You think Lauren could make me a caffeine I.V.?" Tamsin wondered. It would be ideal. "Probably not. But hey, you're welcome to ask her yourself" the succubus said handing the two mugs to the women. "Where's D-man at?" Kenzi asked.

"Out buying paint so he and Shay can paint the tree house" Bo answered.

"Aw, you gotta love D-man being all godfather-ey to Mini you" the girl said. Bo laughed, it was weird to see but Shay adored Dyson. "Have you called Trick? To tell him about last night?" Tamsin asked. Bo shook her head, with everything going on she had totally forgotten to fill her grandfather in on what happened. "No, but I will… Just need to get my fuel" Bo said holding up her mug. "Given what happened last night, I seriously think we should arm up… And I'm talking Bulletproof windows and doors" Tamsin said. "You got the cash for that Tammy?" The brunette said sarcastically. Everyone would love to make their homes a fortress from dangerous threats, but be realistic. Where were they going to get the money to afford all of that, they live in a shack for god's sake! "Not unless I've crapped it out without realizing" The Valkyrie joked. Kenzi and Bo both made a face of disgust, "Dude! What is it with you and crapping jokes?" Kenzi asked. She didn't get Tamsin's sense of humor one bit.

"Jeeze! Everyone is so uptight" the blonde said sipping her coffee.

"You would be too if you had a homicidal crazy woman who was trying to kill you five year old daughter" Bo pointed out. "True story" Kenzi agreed. "Okay, so that's a no to the bulletproof clubhouse idea… The least we can do is get our hands on some new weapons right?" Bo nodded, that seemed like a good idea. If Evony came at them with everything she had, then Bo's daggers weren't exactly going to cut it. "What did you have in mind?" she asked. "I know this guy who can get me some really bitchin' weapons on the D-L" The Valkyrie said. "Well, as long as they're bitchin' we can't lose right?" Kenzi chuckled. "**Ha ha**, make fun all you want but I have been buying weapons of this guy for over 200 years, and guess what? This bitch has never lost a battle" Tamsin said pointing to herself.

"Okay, why don't you guys go meet this guy and see what you can get. But, call Mike and take him with you… Just in case" Bo said. There was safety in numbers after all. "Sure thing Bo-Bo, come on Lil-T… Let's get dressed" Kenzi said ushering Tamsin up the stairs. Bo pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket and quickly dialed Trick's number. _***"Hello?"***_ He answered. "Hey Trick, it's me… I just wanted to let you know that Evony practically declared War on me last night" Bo said, thinking back to what the Morrigan had vowed to her. _***"War? What happened? Tell me everything"* **_Trick said his voice full with worry.__"Okay, well basically after you left Kenzi and I were talking about what went down yesterday with Hale's killer. We didn't hear her but, she had let herself in and interrupted us" Bo said. _***"Did she see Shay or talk to her?"***_ he asked.

"No, Shay was already in bed but, she did see Lauren…. Which means it won't be long before she exposes them both to what's left of the high elders" she added. _***"Yes, that is probably what she plans on doing… To be honest I thought you would have made your move given that she was within your grasp"***_ he said. Bo sighed, she didn't need the reminder of her missed opportunity. "I know, but she said some things and riled me up… I did hit her in the face though, which felt really good… But then these two walking freezers came in and almost killed me. Luckily Dyson showed up just in time" she said. _***"Classic Dyson"***_ Trick joked. The wolf did have a bit of a hero complex. But it came in handy when needed.

"Everyone is fine, I just wanted to let you know… I'm sending Tamsin and Kenzi to obtain some new weapons. We could use them… Also, if you want to come by to help Lauren and I brainstorm then we wouldn't say no" she chuckled. _***"Of course, I will be there as soon as I can"***_ he said before hanging up. Bo placed her phone on the counter, and took a breath.

The war was on now… And she was going to be damned if she was going to lose it.

…**..**

**A/N: Coming along nicely I think. Hope you guys think so too. As always, love your feedback so keep the reviews coming. Thanks for stopping by :] **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! Can't believe this fic has nearly 100 followers! That is insane! So for that, I thank youI see that some of you wondered why Bo didn't just kill Evony right there and then. I understand your questioning, but I have experienced that in anger you do things that are irrational, you don't think it through because you just want that person to stop talking and to get out of your face. If I had £1 for every time I have punched someone in an argument instead of walking away, I would be a millionaire. LOL. I am just trying to make my version of Bo, as real as I can. So I hope that clears things up for you. As for Lauren and her newfound Faeness, that will be played into the story soon… Promise ;) **

**All mistakes are mine and I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

…**..**

**Chapter 12: Walking Blind**

**Clubhouse**

After Bo had gotten off of the phone with Trick, Kenzi and Tamsin made their way out of the house and into Tamsin's truck. Ready to set off to meet with Tamsin's weapons guy. Bo just hoped that they would come back with powerful ammo. Enough to make Evony think twice about her attack. A girl can dream right? Lauren had brought Shay back downstairs and made her some breakfast while the girl waited eagerly for her uncle to return with the painting materials. Even though they smacked down in the middle of a brewing war, it was nice when it was just the three of them alone. Shay had her hair up in a high ponytail wearing an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It didn't take Lauren long to find clothes that she didn't mind her daughter getting paint all over.

And she knew that, that was exactly what was going to happen. Shay got very excited when she would draw or paint. Lauren hated to think about how many times she had to throw out brand new clothes because her daughter had made a mess in school. "Finish your juice, it will give you energy for your day with Uncle Dyson" Lauren said pointing to Shay's cup. The girl nodded and started drinking what was left of the apple juice. Bo walked to the sink to help her girlfriend with the dishes. "Trick said he would be by soon, after he ties up few things in the bar… Hopefully we can come up with something before, ya know….. The **poop** hits the fan" she said watching her language in front of her daughter.

"I think the **poop** hit the fan a long time ago… But, I do hope you are right" Lauren said holding Bo's hand in her own.

"Who's ready for some painting?!" Dyson said coming through the door with three bags.

"ME! I AM!" Shay yelled jumping of her stool and running to her uncle to help him with the bags. Bo and Lauren were overcome with Laughter as they watched their daughter struggle to lift one of the bags, she was too tiny and they were way too heavy to be picked up. It was so cute. "Baby, why don't you let Uncle Dyson take those outside…. Go use the bathroom before you head outside" Lauren said. "Okay… Don't open anything without me, I'll be right back" the little girl ordered before running upstairs. "Should we be worried at all?" Bo asked still laughing. "Not about her, but Dyson is going to need all the luck in the world" the blonde joked. Shay was very controlling, and she liked things a certain way so Dyson was going to have his hands full.

Dyson walked to the kitchen and emptied the bags on the island. He had bought everything they needed. Assorted paint brushes, a tin of paint for every colour in the rainbow, and gloss to make it look shiny when they were done. He was actually really looking forward to this, the wolf treasured the moments he and Shay spent together.

Shay came back downstairs and jumped off the last step like a pro. "Ready!" she yelled skipping over to Dyson. "Good… You can hold these, while I hold everything else" he said handing his niece the paint brushes. "Painting time!" Shay smiled walking to the door with her brushes. "Good luck" Lauren said watching them go out the back door. Dyson was going to need it. "Since she is preoccupied with her amazing Uncle… How about you and I take a hot, steaming bubble bath?" Bo whispered seductively bring her arm to rest on her girlfriend's waist. Lauren smiled before wiggling out of the brunette's grasp. "You had me at **'preoccupied'**" she winked and dragged the woman upstairs.

**Back Yard**

Dyson had opened all of the cans of each colour of paint and laid them out in a straight line. Thankfully, he had built the tree house with enough wooden slates for each colour. "Don't dip the brush too much okay, that's how you will make a mess" he said knowing how Shay got when she painted. She made enough of a mess when it was on paper. Shay dipped her small brush into the red paint, and then started on one of the wooden slates. "Mrs. Carter says you should only brush **one** way" she said painting from the bottom, and then up. Mrs. Carter was Shay's Art teacher back in Crater Lake, and obviously her favourite teacher. "Sounds like Mrs. Carter has her head screwed on straight" Dyson smiled.

The shifter found it extremely adorable when Shay would tell him what to do and what was best. He was 1500 years old and he was being bossed around by a 5 year old. "Yup" she smiled painting the wood slowly. She really didn't want to make a mistake. "How long will this take to dry Uncle D?" she asked. Dyson shrugged, "A couple of hours maybe, but then we need to cover it with the gloss that I got so it will be longer after that" he said finishing his piece of wood. Shay frowned. "What's goss?" she asked. Dyson laughed, "**Gloss**… And it's like paint, except it's see through and when it dries it makes the paint underneath it look super shiny" he explained. Shay giggled, "I like Shiny things"

"I know you do… Why do you think I got it?" The shifter smirked.

"Where did my Mommies' go"?" she asked turning her head back to the house.

**Bo's Bathroom**

"Oh my god! Don't you dare stop!" Lauren groaned into her kiss with Bo.

"Not in a million years…." Bo breathed out as she pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde faster than before. After they had made it upstairs, Bo quickly ran the bath while she and Lauren made out and stripped each other of their clothes. Leaving them in nothing but their _**'birthday'**_ suits. They didn't need the bath full, it's not like they intended on bathing for long. Nope, they had other plans. Lauren was currently sitting in her girlfriend's lap as Bo moved her hand under the water. Thanks to the water, they were hot, flustered and even wetter than they would've been if they had decided to use the bed. Lauren grabbed Bo's face with her hands as she devoured her lips with her own.

The brunette pulled her moth away from her girlfriend's and dropped to her neck, Lauren turned her head slightly to give Bo better access. The succubus nipped at her skin playfully and before Lauren could even see what was going on, Bo removed her fingers and brought the blonde's centre to join with her own. Both women gasped as the new realms of pleasure were opened. The brunette wrapped her now free arms around Lauren's back and brought her in for another kiss. Each of them as mind blowing as the last.

"SHIT!" Bo moaned as the movement of their hips sped up. The water thrashed around them as they moved erratically. It wouldn't be long now. Bo took that moment to take some delicious chi from the blonde angel above her, the steady flow travelled between them.

It was like Magic.

The brunette cut off the flow as she felt herself tumbling over the edge and judging by the way that Lauren was starting to shake, she knew that she wasn't far behind. "Ughhh!" was all either of them managed to get out as they came hard in each other's arms. Lauren looked up to the ceiling to try and catch her breath while Bo had her head bowed into the blonde's neck. "Well, that was… Different" Lauren said looking back down. "Sure was" the brunette lifted her head to give her girlfriend a chaste kiss. The bathtub wasn't their **go to** place for their activities, but as they say …. Everything once. "Trick will be here any minute" Bo said leaning in for another kiss, only to be held back by Lauren.

"Really? We **just** had the most amazing sex in ages, and you bring up your grandfather" she scowled at her. Bo took a second to think it over, yeah… it wasn't exactly the best thing to say after sex. _**'Bad Succubus!**_' Bo silently scolded herself. "Oh, yeah you're right… Wipe it from your mind" the brunette said. "Easier said than done…." Lauren smiled as she got out of the bathtub and grabbed a towel. "Seriously? You're leaving this love bubble that we have created?" Bo teased leaning her forearms on the edge of the tub and making a pouty face. "Actually, I was all for going for another round but **you**… My dear succubus, popped our little love bubble when you brought up **your** grandfather…" she said smirking as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Bo? Lauren?" They both heard Trick call out from downstairs.

Lauren turned back to Bo with a smug smile, "What do you know? There he is…" she smiled walking into the bedroom to get dressed.

Bo slumped into the tub in defeat, "Nice going Dennis"

**Clubhouse Garage**

Dominic had been struggling in his position for days now. The handcuffs that Dyson had placed him in weren't budging. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't slip his hands out of them. His thumbs were in the way. He had thought about breaking his thumbs, he knew someone who had done the same thing to get out of the dark dungeons once. But in all honesty, Dominic was a big baby, he had hated pain. In fact, he had an extremely low threshold for the feeling. He couldn't even use his shadow powers to transport out because Dyson had set up and Ultraviolet lamp above him. It was the only weakness his kind had, they were not meant to be in sunlight. They were for all intense in purposes, Nocturnal.

Dominic was starting to think he was losing his mind. He hadn't eaten in days, or had a drink. If he didn't get out of her soon, he would definitely be dead. He was way too tired to think about anything right now, he just hoped he would die soon and then he would be free of all this.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony had been going over various strategies with some of her best soldiers. The Morrigan was super pissed after what happened. She was so close to getting the girl, and then the stupid mutt showed up and ruined everything. Evony knew that Dominic was being held hostage by them, probably in the house. There was no way she could go back to find him, which sucked because he was the only one who had any insight on Lauren and the girl. He had watched them for two days straights. He must have learnt something valuable. Then it hit her, there **was** a way she could talk to him. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to think of it.

Evony picked up her desk phone and dialled a set of numbers. "Get to my office as fast as you can… I need another favour" she said into the phone before putting it down. Sitting back she spun her chair around to look out of the window, she had a plan… but she just hoped that it would work.

**Kenzi & Tamsin (Unknown Location)**

"Where the hell is this guy? He's late" Kenzi groaned in frustration.

The two women had been waiting for over 30 minutes, Tamsin had gotten a message from her guy to meet him in an abandoned warehouse that sat next to the harbour. Kenzi hated places like this, they were cold, damp and smelly. Also, her boots were way too expensive to be treading through months old fish guts. "Relax, he'll be here… Any idea what we should get?" Tamsin asked. Kenzi shrugged, she knew that Bo loved her swords and knifes but if Evony ended up sending Dark SWAT teams in then they would be screwed. "I dunno…. Something that will make me look like a badass" she smiled.

"You're a badass without the weapons Kenz" the Valkyrie smirked. Kenzi wrapped her arm around Tamsin's shoulder bringing her in for a side hug. "Aw, you say the sweetest things Lil T" she said. "Too bad Mike couldn't come with… Although, I agree with him… It is too risky for him to be seen out in the open" Kenzi said. They had stopped by Dyson's place to take him with them like Bo suggested, but the vampire was worried that he would be spotted. It would only make matters worse.

Just then, they saw a black truck slowly approaching them. Tamsin got ready to greet her friend while Kenzi just stood back. This was Tamsin's thing, so she was going to let the blonde handle it. The truck stopped and the front door opened revealing a man in leather jacket and jeans. He looked normal enough, but what was normal in the Fae world?

"Long time no see T" The guy smiled walking over to the blonde. Tamsin smirked and gave the guy a casual hug. "Good to see you too Jack" she said. "Have you talked to Acacia lately? She's worried about you girl, you should call her" he said. "I've been meaning to but, I'm still trying to adjust after my rebirth" she said. Tamsin had sort of cut out all of her old friends from her previous life, it wasn't because she didn't like them it was because she was still trying to get her head sorted. Being reborn wasn't a simple process. "Yeah, I heard about that… Are you okay?" he asked. Tamsin nodded, "More than okay now… This is my friend Kenzi by the way" The blonde said waving Kenzi over.

"Sup dude?" Kenzi shook his hand firmly.

"Hey… I'm Jackson. Any friend of T's is a friend of mine" he smiled.

"Good to know… So what you got for us?" Kenzi asked.

Jackson turned back to his truck and motioned for the women to follow him. Reaching the back of the truck, he opened trunk to show them a rather impressive assortment of weapons. Ranging from Guns, to blades and explosives. "This is some heavy shit man" Kenzi said looking at the weapons. She was impressed. "See anything you like?" he asked. "Very much" Tamsin said touching one of the machetes he had. "What exactly are you up against anyway… Another Minotaur?" Jackson asked. "Minotaur? Care to explain, **T**?" Kenzi asked surprised. "Not really, it was a long time ago… And No, it's not a Minotaur" she said.

"Then what? Who did you piss off this time?" he asked knowing exactly how Tamsin was with people.

"The Morrigan" she answered.

Jackson's jaw dropped, The Morrigan? The leader of his clan, he shouldn't be here. If she found out he was the one who provided her the weapons he would be executed immediately. "Evony? Jesus T, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" he asked. "Because you wouldn't have come if I had… Would you?" she said. Jackson sighed, he loved Tamsin but there were just some things he couldn't do. "What the hell did you do?" he asked. "**I** didn't do anything, she is after my friend and her family" Tamsin answered.

"And you're helping them why? It's not your problem, let your friend fight her own battles" he said. The Tamsin he knew would do something so stupid. "I **have** to help them" she said. "Why?! They're not you family"

"They are now!"

Kenzi didn't say a word as she watched the two friends argue. She had never heard Tamsin speak so highly of Bo or anyone else before. It was nice to see. Tamsin was a part of them now. "Look, Jack… After I was reborn, Kenzi raised me… She gave me a different outlook on life that I never had before. They protected me, I owe them for that… Evony doesn't have to know that you helped us. There are tons of dealers in the Dark, it would be like finding a needle in a bigger pile of needles… No one has to know" Tamsin said. Jackson looked to his friend and exhaled. Regardless of who his clan leader was, he and Tamsin had a history. They had been through a lot together.

"Fine… If it's Evony you're arming up for then I suggest something more powerful than a sword. Her guys are equipped with the newest tactical weapons. Anything from SMG's to Combat Rifles, not to mention her archer's and their compound bows" he explained. Kenzi was getting worried now, they were going to need a good arsenal to take on all of that. "So what do you recommend?" Kenzi asked. "The whole truck" he said. "Funny Jack… Really what do you think?" Tamsin said. "I'm being serious T, you're going to need anything and everything to take her down… It won't matter that she has the numbers if you've got the firepower…" Jackson took his keys out of his pocket and handed them to Tamsin.

"…. Here, take my truck" he said.

Tamsin and Kenzi were speechless, "I can't Jack—"

"Yes you can. It's got everything you will need" he said. Tamsin didn't know what to say, this was too much. "Thank you… You can take my truck, then it would be a fair trade" she said giving him her keys. Jackson looked to Tamsin's broken down and rusty vehicle. "Fair huh? Don't worry, I'm sure I can do something with it" he laughed. Kenzi closed the trunk and extended her hand to Jackson who shook it softly. "Thanks man… You're a good guy" she said. He really was, he could've packed up and left them in the lurch but he chose to help. "Tamsin has helped me more times than I count, it's the least I can do" he said. Kenzi nodded and went to enter the truck.

Tamsin grabbed Jackson into a tight hug. "I appreciate this Jack…" she said into his ear. "I know, truth is I just want you to be safe… I've spent the last two decades worrying about you" he said. "I know, and I'm sorry for that" she said. "But, I got to do this" she added. "I get it. Just please, watch yourself okay?" he said. Tamsin smiled. "I always do"

Jackson kissed her gently on her forehead. "Be happy… Sister" he said.

Tamsin nodded with teary eyes. He would always be her brother, and she would never stop loving him. But she had a new family now and she wanted to help protect them just as they did for her. Jackson stepped back and walked to Tamsin's truck, getting in and driving off. Tamsin got into her new truck and started the engine, taking a breath to compose herself. "Nice little interaction you guys just had, I knew he was an ex" Kenzi said smirking.

Tamsin put the car in drive and looked to the open road. "He's not an ex… He's my brother" she said putting her foot down on the accelerator and driving off.

**Dark Fae Compound**

The doors of Evony's office burst open as Andrea walked in. "What the hell is it now Ev?" the witch asked. She really didn't want to be here. "I don't really care for your tone Andrea… Do you want to try that sentence again?" Evony said folding her arms over her chest. Andrea huffed and put on a fake smile. "Oh great Morrigan, what is it that I can do for you?" she said. "Not loving your sarcasm but, I'll take it… I need you to use your witchy JuJu" Evony said walking towards her. "To do what exactly?" Andrea asked wondering what she wanted this time.

"I need to reach someone who is… Shall we say, indisposed at the moment" the Morrigan explained. "You want me to do cast a mind linking spell? No way! Do you know how dangerous those spells are?" Andrea stressed. It wasn't just that they were dangerous, if the spell wasn't performed properly then the person who she was trying to reach would have their brain fried. It wasn't pleasant. "Oh please, you're experienced enough. And I know you have done it before" Evony said. "It wouldn't matter anyway, I would need that person's blood for it to work… If they are indisposed like you say, then you can't get it" Andrea said.

"One step ahead of you darling…" Evony said walking to her desk and opening her top drawer. The woman reached in and grabbed a small vial which looked like it was filled with blood. "… I had my people research the mind linking spell and it is said that if you don't have the subject's blood then all you need is the blood of someone related to them… This is his mother's" Evony said. "It's a long shot" Andrea said grabbing the vial. "Any shot is worth shooting now, I need to talk to him and this may be the only way" Evony said. Andrea sighed and opened the vial, "Get me a glass" she said.

Evony smirked, that's the spirit.

**Clubhouse Backyard**

Dyson was getting ready to start the roof of the treehouse, it was actually coming along quite well. Although, Shay was being rather quiet. Too quiet in fact. Dyson could smell that she was near him, he knew the little girl couldn't resist trying to pull a prank on him. He decided to let her have her fun, it was only paint after all. At least it wasn't the dirt instead of coffee again. Suddenly, he felt something cold on his arm. Turning around he saw a small yellow hand print on his shoulder. "Got ya!" Shay jumped out with her hands in the air covered in yellow paint. "Yes you did… Good one kid" he said discretely dipping his finger in some purple paint.

"What's that?" He said looking at her shocked.

"What?" Shay asked her smile dropping. "Okay, don't move…." He said kneeling down in front of her. Shay was starting to panic, she hoped it wasn't a bug or a spider. She hated spiders. "Get it off!" She yelled closing her eyes and standing still. Dyson smiled and bopped the girl on her nose, she now had a huge purple spot on her nose. "Purple Payback!" he laughed. Shay made a scowl, she wasn't happy. The little girl brought her hand up and tapped her uncle on his forehead, he now had a yellow handprint smack on the middle of his forehead.

"You're no ordinary little girl are you?" he smiled.

Shay giggled and shook her head. "Nope… Mommy says I'm special" she said proudly.

"Not just special. You're extra special" he winked at her. "Come on, let's get this finished so we can have some lunch" he added going back to his position. "Can we have grilled cheese?!" she asked. "I dunno, we will have to ask your mommy… You know I can't cook" he said.

**Clubhouse Garage**

_***"Dominic?"***_ The demon lifted his head up looking around the garage, he was confused. There was no one there with him.

_***"Dominic? Can you hear me?"***_ He heard the voice again, was he going crazy? It kind of sounded like Evony. "I'm losing my mind" he said to himself. _***"Not exactly..."***_ the voice said. "Evony? Is that you?" he asked. _***"Yes it is… I don't have time to explain this, I need you to tell me what you've learned about Lauren and the girl"***_ she said. "Seriously? You need to get me out of here!" he said. _***"I will, once you tell me what you know"***_ she said. Dominic felt a sharp pain in his head, it was really painful. It must be from whatever she was doing to him.

"Uh… Nothing much really, just that the girl is annoying as hell. She's perky, I hate that" He said.

_***"And the human?"***_ Evony asked.

"Again nothing, they didn't really do much… Oh wait! No actually there is something, she isn't human anymore… Not from what I saw" he said. His headache was getting worse. _***"Elaborate"***_ she said. "I saw her cut herself once when she was cooking and the wound healed almost instantly…" he trailed off when he felt something tickle his nose. Looking down he saw blood dripping from his nose. That wasn't good. _***"So she's evolved now… Hmm, interesting. Thank you Dominic, this has helped a lot… Bye now"***_

"Wait! Something is happening to me, you have to get me outta here… You said you would" he said, his head pain becoming unbearable. _***"Oh honey, it's cute that you actually thought that…But unfortunately, you are a loose end and I like mine tied up in a neat little bow. It truly has been a blast"***_ she said, he could hear the smirk in her voice. "Evony?! Please! Help me…" he started to lose consciousness as his head dropped.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Evony opened her eyes as the spell was broken. Looking to Andrea she smiled an evil grin. "You did well. You know how it goes, wait outside and you'll get your reward" she said going over to her desk phone. "He'll be dead within the hour, how could you do that to him?" Andrea asked. "He was collateral damage and technically I didn't do anything… It was all you" she smirked. "You disgust me" Andrea said as she walked out of the office and then the building, she didn't want Evony's blood money.

Hearing those words was nothing new to Evony, she was too evil to care. She loved being bad, and she intended to stay that way for the rest of her ageless life. She picked up the phone and hit the call button. "Get me Diego and tell him to hurry" she said.

She had a plan, and it was coming together.

…**.**

**A/N: Ooohhh! It's going down now… What do you think will happen next? Let me know, love the reviews. Hope you liked my version of Tamsin's backstory. Until next time peeps :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow! Over 100 followers! You guys are amazing. Sorry for the delay, I cut my hand while trying to repair a computer in class and I have been in A & E all day. Who knew that screwdrivers were that sharp? Anyway, on with the story. **

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

…**..**

**Chapter 13: Bang Bang**

**Dark Fae Compound**

"You're not coming with us?" Diego asked as he watched Evony look out of her window. Even though this was her big master plan, Evony wasn't going to be anywhere near that crack house when here guys stormed the place. No, she liked to think of herself as a puppet master of sorts. She is the person that liked to watch the carnage unfold and enjoy the mess that her chaos created. God she was so evil. "No, I would prefer to keep a safe distance when the succubus loses her shit. How many men are you taking in with you?" she asked walking over to her mini bar. Diego shrugged, "Half a dozen maybe, why?" he asked. "Oh no reason, I just think you might want to take a little more" she said grabbing her crystal glass and preparing her scotch.

"I think the seven of us can handle a succubus and her pet wolf" Diego said thinking it would be that easy. "It's cute that you actually believe that darling, but I advise you to take precautions…" she said pouring her scotch. "You're the boss. So, what about this little vial?" Diego said holding up the glass vial to his eyes. The vial was filled with a yellowish liquid. He didn't know what it was, but he was guessing that it wasn't something good. "That is a parting gift" she said turning to look at him. "For who?" he asked. "For the succubus and her lover, who I have learned isn't as human as she used to be. One bullet, or arrow… whatever you prefer, laced with that will guarantee the Doctor's demise" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait? So, you don't want us to kill them?" he asked. Diego didn't understand what she was asking. "Nope, I just want you to scare them a little. The only one I want you to shoot is the doctor, her wound will heal but the poison will still linger in her system. Then she will die and Bo's spirit will die along with her…. And when she breaks and believe me, she will… You and your team will head back in to finish the job and I will have the girl for myself" she smirked. "The girl? I thought you wanted her killed too?" Diego was very confused. Evony nodded while finishing her scotch. "I did, but now I am thinking that I could maybe use her" she said taking a seat in her chair.

"Use her how exactly?" he asked. "Well aren't we full of questions? Sorry honey, but that information is a little above your pay grade… How about you just do the job I hired you to do? Sound good?" she smiled. "I am at your mercy, Morrigan. I'll assemble my team and head out now" Diego said giving a small bow before leaving the room. Evony hit a button on her desk phone and waited for her assistant to walk in.

"What can I do for you Morrigan?" the assistant asked.

Evony folded her arms of her chest as she sank back into her chair. "Do you think I need a new evil laugh?" she asked. The girl just looked at her boss as if she didn't know what to say. Was she serious? "Umm, I don't know…. Do you **want **a new evil laugh?" the girl asked. Evony shrugged, "Not particularly, but with this new situation I feel like I owe myself one… Oh well, I will figure that out later. For now though I want you to have a room set up in my person quarters, a room fit for a princess… Spare no expense" Evony said.

The girl nodded, "May I ask who the room is for?" Evony smirked. "For a very special little girl, starting tomorrow… It will be her new home" she said.

**Clubhouse (Backyard)**

"I love it!" Shay exclaimed standing next to her uncle.

"Yeah, I do too" Dyson said tapping his niece on the head. After many hours of hard work and a small paint war between the two of them, Dyson and Shay had finally finished the tree house. It still had to dry properly, but it looked good. "Why don't you go and drag your Mommies out here? I bet they'd love to see it" Dyson said. Shay smiled before running off in a flash to get her parents. Dyson took that time to place the lids back on each tin of paint and settling them to one side.

"Look! You guys have to come see!" Shay said dragging her two mothers by the hand. Dyson didn't mean literally drag them. But she got them out here. "Wow! You guys did a really great job" Bo said. "I agree, it looks amazing" Lauren chimed in. "Mama! Look how shiny it is!" Shay tugged on Bo's hand. "I can see baby… You did well, so did you Dyson…" Bo trailed off looking at Dyson's face. "Nice hand print" she laughed. Dyson frowned until he remembered that Shay had smacked her hand on his head. "Thanks" he said. "And I see you have a purple nose… Your old one was so much prettier" Bo said looking down at her daughter's nose that had a hug purple spot on it. "Uncle D did it" the girl said pointing to him.

"She started it" he said.

"Did not!" Shay yelled.

"Did too"

"Okay! That's enough, let's just get you guys cleaned up" Lauren said defusing the situation. Dyson's smile faded when he caught a whiff of something. "Dyson? What is it?" Lauren asked seeing his face. "Nothing, you should get her cleaned up… We should leave the tree house to dry anyway" he said. Lauren knew there was more to it than that, but she actually did need to give Shay a bath. "Okay, come on sweetie… Bath time" the blonde said leading the little girl back into the house. Bo walked over to Dyson as he waited for his niece to be out of ear shot. "Something is very wrong" he said. "What?" Bo asked. "I can smell blood… And lots of it" he said walking forward to follow the scent.

"Blood? Are you sure?" she asked. "It's not my first rodeo Bo…" he paused to smell the air again. Looking to the garage he started to move forward. "It's coming from in there" he said. Bo followed slowly behind him. She had no idea what they were going to find. Dyson opened the door and stepped in, as soon as he crossed the threshold the wolf was overcome with the same smell. Except now he could smell it even more. Bo even had to cover her nose as she took in the awful scent. Both of them looked to Dominic who had his head bowed down and Dyson couldn't tell if he was breathing. The shifter made his way over to him and lifted his head up, Bo gasped as she saw his face. He had blood spilling from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

Dyson noticed his eyes were frozen open in fear, the wolf opened his mouth and had to snatch his hand away when some excess blood poured out. He must have choked to death. "What happened to him?" Bo asked. "I have no idea… He was fine a couple of days ago" he said. "What if **we** did this, we haven't exactly been checking on him" she said. She hated him for what he had done, but he didn't deserve to die this way. No one did. "No, this wouldn't happen from malnutrition. Something else did this" the shifter said.

"The question is, what?" Bo said.

"That's what we have to find out…." Dyson looked around the garage and quickly grabbed an old tarp. The wolf covered the dead body, it wouldn't help the smell, but he wanted to do it out of respect.

"After Lauren is finished with Shay, she should take a look at him… Maybe she can tell us what happened" he said. Bo nodded, if there was anyone who could figure this out it was Lauren. She loved how smart her girlfriend was.

**Bo & Lauren's Bathroom**

"So, did you have fun?" Lauren said washing Shay's curly hair. "Yup, but Uncle Dyson was painting wrong" the girl said playing with her bath toys. "How can you paint **wrong**?" Lauren asked. "Mrs. Carter says you're only supposed to paint one way… But, Uncle Dyson just went up and down. That's wrong" she said. The blonde smiled, she loved that her daughter paid attention in class enough to know which the right way to paint was. It made her wonder how much of her smarts she actually inherited. "Well, it's a good thing you taught him the right way then huh?" the blonde said scrubbing her daughter's hair.

Lauren looked up when she heard the door open. "Hey, how it going in here?" Bo asked walking in. "Fine… We were just finishing up actually. Head back sweetie" Lauren said as she began to rinse her daughter's hair. Bo didn't want to say anything in front of Shay. After they were done, Bo helped her daughter get out of the bathtub as Lauren grabbed a towel. The blonde helped her into her cookie pyjamas. It made Bo laugh sometimes at what shapes and pictures Shay had on her clothes. Who would have thought of pyjamas with chocolate chip cookies on them?

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Is the little lady decent in there?" Dyson asked from outside.

"Yes, come on in" Bo called out. Dyson entered the bathroom with a smile. "I just looked at myself in the downstairs mirror, and this…" he said pointing to the yellow hand print on his forehead. "… Is so not my best look" he said walking to the sink. "You have one?" Lauren joked which made Shay giggle at her uncle. "Shay? Go and wait in the bedroom for a second okay, I need to talk to your Mommy" Bo said. "Okay… Uncle D? Will you help me to put on my socks?" she asked. Dyson turned off the hot water after he soaked a small part of a towel. "Only if you help me get this off… It is your fault after all" he said picking her up in his arms and then leaving the room. Bo closed the bathroom door and turned back to her girlfriend. "Am I in trouble?" Lauren joked.

"No… We have a problem" The brunette said. "Does this have something to do with Dyson's look outside?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, he could smell blood… We followed the smell into the garage and that's when we found the cause" Lauren knew where this was going. "Dominic?" she asked. The succubus nodded. "He's dead… And we have no idea how, trust me when you see him you will understand. You're the only one who is smart enough to figure it out" Bo said. "Uh… Okay, I'll get my bag from downstairs and then I'll check it out" The blonde said.

Just then, they heard a loud crash come from downstairs. "What was that?" Lauren asked. Bo turned to the door as she heard the banging get louder. "I don't know, Dyson?!" she called out. The wolf came into the bathroom with Bo's weapon's chest. "I heard it… There's a bunch of them down there. I can smell them" he said walking to the door. Bo turned back to Lauren who was beginning to panic. "Lauren? Look at me…" she said holding the blonde's face in her hands. The brunette knew that Lauren was scared, not only could she see it but she could feel it radiating off her. Lauren had never had to go through this before, they lived in a safe town. "…. Everything is going to be fine, you hear me?" Lauren nodded and grabbed Bo's wrists.

"Stay with Shay okay, lock the door… Don't open it for anyone" Bo said.

"What if it's you?" The blonde said.

"I'll tell you if it's me… I love you" Bo kissed her girlfriend's gently on the lips. "I love you too, please be careful" Lauren said. She couldn't bare losing Bo again. "I will be… Go" the brunette nodded to the bedroom door as she watched the blonde leave. Dyson rummaged through the chest hoping to find something he could use, then he saw a pistol. "Where did you get this?" he asked. Bo grabbed her sword and chuckled. "Some guy, thought he was clever trying to jump me one night…" the succubus said while fastening her holster on her thigh. "What did you do to him?" Dyson had to ask. "I took his weapons away… **Both** of them" she winked.

Dyson frowned not knowing what she meant. Bo smirked and looked down, the wolf followed her gaze to his own crotch. Then he figured out what she meant. "Holy shit! Never heard that one before" he laughed. "Yeah well, I wasn't myself back then" she said. Dyson could tell that Bo was worried about this, about losing Lauren and Shay all over again. But that wasn't going to happen this time. He would die before he'd let that happen.

"Hey? We're gonna get through this… Those guys down there have no idea who they are messing with. Evony can send as many kill squads she wants, we will end them… No matter **who** they are" Dyson said.

"Wow… That was quite the motivational speech wolf man. Maybe you should be the new Ash" the succubus smiled. "Na, politics isn't my thing" he said loading the gun. "Could've fooled me" the brunette said. "Let's do this" he said opening the door, Bo followed him out and into the hallway making sure to close the bathroom door behind her.

**Outside**

Tamsin brought her new truck to a stop just outside the clubhouse on the opposite side of the road. She saw that there was unmarked SUV right outside the front door with some men dressed in black huddled around it. It wasn't there when they left, which meant that Evony must have sent a hit squad of some kind. Tamsin knew from experience that these guys were dangerous. They didn't have a remorse when it came to killing, all they cared about was getting the job done. "Shit!" Tamsin cursed looking at the house. There was no way they would get in through the front. If they were armed the way Jackson said they would be, Tamsin and Kenzi would be dead before they even made it to the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Kenzi asked.

"We arm up…" The blonde said getting out of the truck. Kenzi did the same and followed the blonde to the back of the truck. Tamsin opened the trunk and looked over their arsenal. "You know how to shoot one of these?" Tamsin asked holding up an Assault Rifle. Kenzi grabbed the gun and held it in her hands. "Uh, I play Call of Duty all the time… I think I know what I'm doing" the girl said confidently. "Never the less, I would hate myself if you ended up shooting yourself in the foot" Tamsin said making a move to stand behind Kenzi. She reached her arms over her friend's to place them the right way.

"You have to make sure you can take the force of the recoiling, so make sure you shoulder it properly… Then treat it like you would when you're shooting a camcorder, point at the thing you want…. And shoot" the Valkyrie said. "Got it" Kenzi said. Tamsin loaded two revolvers and quickly tucked them into her jeans. Then she found something, the blonde reached her hand into the trunk and pulled out a very old looking knife. "Holy crap… I haven't seen one of these in centuries" she said touching the blade. "What is it?" Kenzi asked. It just looked like a normal knife to her.

"A very special dagger" Tamsin said. "How special are we talking here?" Kenzi asked. "Like, if I stab someone with it they will burst into flames and fall as ash… That kind of special" she said. "Whoa… Talk about a fiery exit. Are you sure?" Tamsin nodded. "You see this…" she pointed to the inscription on the handle, it read **'Ignis Intra'**. "Translation?" Kenzi asked. "It means, Fire Within. Definitely saving this baby for later" the blonde smiled before placing the blade in her left boot. Kenzi filled a small duffel bag with a few more supplies, Jackson was right when he said they would have everything they needed.

"You locked and loaded?" Tamsin asked cocking her shotgun.

"You bet your ass I am… Let's show them why messing with our family is a bad idea" Kenzi smirked.

**Clubhouse Living Room**

Diego looked around the room, seeing no one he was confused as to where they were. "You! Check the back… You two, wait with the others outside the front" he ordered. Walking forward to the couch he noticed the small children's toys scattered around. They obviously belonged to the girl. Diego still didn't understand why Evony had changed her tune all of a sudden. First she wanted to kill the girl because of what she was, and now she wanted her for herself. It didn't make any sense, she obviously had something up her sleeve. He just didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, he heard a creek come from the stair case. "Come out, come out wherever you are" he said walking towards the stairs. Diego pulled out his pistol from his holster and brought it up ready. Just as he was about to turn his head around the corner, he found himself looking down the barrel of a gun. "Don't move… Back up now" Dyson said holding his weapon up the intruder. "Easy there wolf, I just came to talk" Diego said. Bo emerged behind her friend, holding her sword at the ready. "Yeah right… Give me your gun" the shifter said holding out his free hand. "You know I would, but it was a gift from my mom" the dark fae said. "**Give** it to him!" The succubus yelled. Diego did as he was told and handed the gun over.

"Sir, the Morrigan would like an update—"One hit man said as he walked in the front door. Upon seeing his commanding officer being held at gun point he lifted up his own rifle. Dyson grabbed Diego pulling him closer and put the gun to his head. "Drop it or he dies!" The wolf growled. "Don't listen to him Blake" Diego addressed his soldier. "You are just asking for it pal!" Dyson said. "Sorry to disappoint you wolf, but you probably should have asked me what kind of Fae I was before you grabbed me" Diego said. "And why's that?" Dyson asked.

Diego smirked, "Because then you would know that I can do this…" he trailed off as he vanished into a puff of black fog.

Dyson lowered his gun as he was now holding nothing. Looking up, Dyson saw Diego reappear beside his friend and immediately aimed his own rifle. "What are you?" the brunette asked. She had never seen that before. "A Cadejo…" Diego said in a thick Spanish accent. The Cadejo could see that Bo still didn't know what he was talking about. "…I'm a hellhound, the last one in existence actually" he said, his eyes were like Dyson's when he would change into his wolf form except **his** were red and black and his teeth were bigger and longer. "I eat wolves like you for breakfast" he smirked.

"What do you want?" Bo asked.

"The girl and the Doctor" Diego said, it wasn't the whole truth. Evony had only sent them there to scare them. But to do that he needed to create the illusion that they were there for Shay and Lauren. "Hate to break it to you… But you won't be getting either one of them. Now I am going to politely ask you once, to turn around and walk your ass out of my house" she said seriously.

"Or what?" Diego smirked.

"Or things are going to get very messy… for you" she replied as she stepped forward. Dyson was close behind her with his now, two guns aimed forward. Just then, Diego saw his friend Cooper come in through the backdoor. Seeing the standoff, the soldier gave his CO a subtle nod before vanishing into thin air. Diego held his smirk as he knew what his man was doing. Cooper, had the power to turn invisible. Which meant that the job would be done, even if Diego had to keep distracting Bo and Dyson.

"You know what?" Diego said lowering his gun and throwing it to the side. "Since we have all of this fire power, I think it would be fair to have an even playing field. I like to work for my meals" he said. Dyson looked to Bo who nodded. The wolf did the same with his weapons and placed them on the floor. So did Blake. Bo's eyes turned blue as she settled her sights on Diego, "Let's dance dog breath" she said as she went to charge for him. Dyson growled as he showed his wolf form, he made his way to Blake with his claws extended.

**Outside**

Tamsin and Kenzi had made their way around the back of the house, Kenzi had no idea where they were going at first. But then Tamsin admitted that she had a secret escape hatch that led the attic. When Tamsin was in the teenage stage of her rebirth, she would sometimes sneak out when Kenzi thought she would be sleeping. Kenzi was mad, very mad. But she couldn't be too hard on her otherwise they wouldn't have a way into the house. "Here it is" Tamsin said rolling away a large dumpster that was covering a door. "I thought this was sealed" Kenzi said. "It was, but I kinda used a crow bar to pry the boards off it" the Valkyrie smiled bashfully.

"I gave you too much freedom" Kenzi said shaking her head.

Tamsin opened the door and quickly brought up her shotgun, just in case. "Looks clear, this way" she said leading Kenzi up the dusty staircase. "I have lived in this shack for nearly 10 years and I had no idea this was here" Kenzi felt kind of ashamed. If she knew this was here she would have used it a long time ago. "Don't sweat it… It's not like it's the bat cave" the blonde said. "No, but how cool would that be?" the girl said. "Super cool" Tamsin replied.

Bo & Lauren's Bedroom

Once Lauren had locked the door, Shay could automatically feel her mother's worry. Then she heard the loud banging followed by some muffled screams. Almost as if someone was in pain. Lauren knew that it was Bo and Dyson, they were probably in the middle of a fight with whoever it was that had broken in. Shay was currently hugging her mother's waist as they sat on the bed. "Mommy, I'm scared" Shay said quietly. Lauren brought her daughter to sit on her lap, "I know baby, I am too… But, your Mama is tough. She will deal with the bad people" The blonde said to comfort her. "She will be back any minute" she added. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from Shay's old room. Lauren didn't know what to think, how could anyone have gotten in there? It had only one door.

Lauren moved to the door and pressed her ear up against it, she could hear more muffled voices. They sounded like women. Shay was still standing by the bed when she head a quiet knock come from the bedroom door. Lauren didn't hear it as she was too busy trying to determine who was behind Shay's door. "Mama's back!" Shay yelled going to open the door. Lauren turned her head as her daughter turned the key and opened the door. "SHAY! NO!" she yelled running to the girl. The blonde slammed the door and locked it again. "I told you not to open the door!" Lauren shouted.

Shay started to cry, Lauren had never yelled at her before. "I thought it was Mama" The blonde felt horrible for making her upset. "It's okay… Mommy is sorry for yelling. Please don't cry" she said bringing the girl in for a hug.

"Aww… How touching" Lauren snapped her head up to see a tall man in black. Where the hell did he come from? "Please, she's just a child. Killing her would be an atrocity" Lauren said moving Shay behind her legs, shielding her from his view. "You're right… But that doesn't mean I can't shoot you" Cooper said bringing his gun up and reading himself to pull the trigger. "Shay! Run!" Lauren yelled. Shay ran to the left and hid under the bed, she didn't know what else to do. Cooper was about to go after Shay when Lauren charged at him trying to grab his gun. He wasn't expecting her to be this strong. They struggled as neither of them could overpower the other. All of a sudden, a shot was fired. Both of them jumped back checking themselves over.

Lauren gasped as she saw her stomach start to bleed. He had shot her. "Lauren!" Tamsin yelled as she fired her shotgun, hitting Cooper directly in the chest causing him to fall backwards. She had loaded the gun with Amour piercing shells, he was gonna die for sure. Cooper fell to his knees and looked at his wounds, he brought his head up to see Tamsin there. The Valkyrie shot him once more, except with her revolver this time and in his head. "Lauren? Oh god!" Kenzi said running over to the blonde. "I'm fine, you need to get Shay" Lauren said pointing to the bed.

"Shay? It's okay, you can come out now kiddo" Kenzi said kneeling down beside the bed.

"Aunty Kenzi?" Kenzi nodded with a smile and reached her hands in, Shay grabbed onto them as Kenzi pulled her out from underneath the bed. "I got you babe… You're safe now" she said giving her a hug. Shay buried her head into her Aunt's neck. She was so terrified. Tamsin helped Lauren up and onto the bed, she then grabbed an old t-shirt of Bo's for her to use to stop the bleeding. "What do we do?" The Valkyrie asked. "There's nothing we can do, my kit is downstairs" Lauren said. "We can't wait. I'll go help them downstairs, they don't know that we came in through the back" Tamsin said pumping her shotgun to remove the empty shell.

"I'll stay with them" Kenzi said rubbing Shay's back.

Tamsin nodded and left the room.

**Downstairs**

As they were fighting, somehow Dyson and Bo had switched places. Dyson was now fighting Diego and Bo was currently getting bested by Blake. She had no idea what he was, but he was strong and he didn't seem to feel that much pain. Dyson had been slashed pretty badly by Diego, his claws seemed sharper than his own. He had never seen a hellhound before, only heard of them and then they were made out to be a myth. "Give it up Wolf" Diego said give him a back hander. Dyson stumbled slightly and spat out some blood. But he wasn't giving up. "Make me!" he said. "With pleasure" the hound said punching him again. Blake had Bo on the floor, his hands on her throat. "You're not as tough as I thought you were" he smirked. Just then, Bo felt the air go warm. Suddenly, Blake's entire body went up in flames until all that was left was dust.

She coughed slightly as she could finally get her breath back.

Looking up she saw Tamsin holding a glowing dagger in her hands. Bo got to her feet and grabbed Blake's gun, Tamsin tucked the dagger in her jeans and pulled out her revolver before poking the tip on the back of Diego's head. Who of which was about two seconds away from ripping Dyson's throat out. Diego smelt the air, "I was wondering where you were Tamsin" he said. "Get up! It would be such a shame to have to blow your pretty brains out" she said. Diego smirked and got up, holding his hands up in surrender. "You know I could easily get out of this right?" he said. "I know, although you might want to be nice to me considering I have a gun to your head"

Bo tried to wake Dyson up, but he was too beaten and weak to be woken. Diego had really done a number on him. "Come on Tammy, we've had some good times together haven't we?" he said. "I wouldn't so much say they were good, more of a complete waste of my time" she said. "Way to bruise my ego" he smiled. "But I'm sad to say that, I'm not dying today…" he added before he elbowed Tamsin in her stomach. Before she had a chance to collect herself he had vanished.

"Damn it!" she said.

"Forget him, just tell Lauren that Dyson is hurt" Bo said still trying to wake him up. "Yeah, about that. I don't think she's gonna be able to get down here" The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Wondering what had happened to Lauren. "Is she okay? Is Shay okay?" Tamsin nodded, "They're fine Bo, except Lauren was shot… One of Diego's guys must have got past you. She needs her kit to remove the bullet. Go, I'll stay with Dyson… see if I can hall his bony ass over to the couch" she smiled. Bo was on the verge of tears, she grabbed Lauren's medical bag from the kitchen and ran straight upstairs.

"Alright Partner… Let's get you up…" Tamsin said trying to lift him, he was heavy than he looked. "That's it, after this you need to lay off the tri-tips for a while…" she said dragging him to the couch.

…**.**

**A/N: Good place to stop. Don't know if I am happy with this, it kind of feels a bit choppy to me. I might edit late. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for reading :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So glad you guys liked the last chapter. Few things, I will be wrapping this fic up in a couple more chapters. Also, I have been working on a new short for the last couple of days. I find that writing new stories helps me sort through the cobwebs in my brain. Especially since I am trying to get Brave New World Part 3 up and running. Which is coming along nicely, I think. But I will leave you guys to decide that. It still needs a lot of work. **

**On with the story**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 14: Love Is Just a Way to Die **

**Clubhouse (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

After hearing what Tamsin had said, Bo grabbed Lauren's medical bag and rushed up to her room. She tried the handle forcefully, but found that it was locked. Of course, they didn't know that the intruders had left. "Lauren? It's me" the brunette said knocking the door. She waited as she heard the door unlock and open. She expected to see Lauren but was met with by her little girl, who looked like she had been crying. "Hey there…" Bo said lifting her up with her right arm. Shay wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck for a hug. "…. Are you okay?" Shay nodded. Bo looked to the bed, where she saw her girlfriend lying with Kenzi holding something on her stomach.

Bo placed Shay on her feet and walked to the bed. "Can't leave you alone for a second can i?" she joked before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead. "Very funny…. I need to get the bullet out so I can heal" Lauren said. "Babe, I'm so sorry… I swear I never saw the guy get past me" the succubus said. She felt like this was all her fault. "Bo it's not your fault, whatever he was he could turn invisible. You wouldn't have seen him anyway… Tamsin saved my life—"Lauren was cut off when she heard Kenzi clear her throat in annoyance. "…. And Kenzi of course" she added. "Don't mention it Hotpants" Kenzi gave a subtle wink. "Someone needs to take Shay out of here, I don't want her to see this" Lauren said.

The brunette nodded, even though Lauren would be fine. Shay was too young to witness something like this. "Kenz, can you take her downstairs… And call Trick too" Bo said. Kenzi nodded. "You got it Bo-Bo… Come on Shay-Bear, your Mommies need time to talk" the human said walking over to her niece. Shay ran past Kenzi and over to Lauren. "Mommy? Are you gonna be okay?" Shay asked quietly. "I'll be fine baby… Go with Aunt Kenzi. We'll be right behind you okay" Lauren said. Shay nodded and moved back over to her Aunt to hold her hand as Kenzi led her out of the room.

"Walk me through it Doctor" Bo said with a small smile.

"Get the surgical tweezers… And some more gauze to wipe away the blood" the blonde advised. Bo was no doctor, but there was no one else to do it. "How long will it take you to heal after I remove the bullet?" Bo asked. "It should be instantaneous…." Lauren said lifting her shirt up a bit. The brunette had the surgical tweezers at the ready and handed her girlfriend the gauze. The blonde wiped away some of the blood that was still seeping out of the wound. Although, it wasn't as much as before. "Ready?" Bo asked. Lauren took a deep breath and nodded. The brunette gently poked the tweezers into Lauren's wound, causing her to dip her head back as she closed her eyes in pain. "Just hang on babe…" Bo said digging deeper. The succubus quickly found the bullet and began to pull it out. "…. I got it" she said. Lauren relaxed her body as she felt her wound start heal. "If it wasn't clear already… I **hate** guns" the blonde chuckled sinking her head back into the pillow.

"You heal faster than I do" Bo said. Until now, she hadn't seen her girlfriend's healing ability in action. And now she was a little envious. "Aw, someone is jealous… That's cute, but if it makes you feel any better… You were the one who did this to me when you knocked me up" Lauren smiled, wiping what was left of the blood from her now healed stomach. "That night will always be burned into my brain as the best sex ever" the brunette gushed looking to the ceiling as she thought about the night Shay was conceived. Even though they weren't aware of what they had done back then, they would go back and do it all again.

Shay was the best thing that had ever happened to them. She was the light, in the dark tunnel that they had found themselves in all those years ago.

"Mine too" Lauren said getting up off the bed before walking to the closet to find something new to wear that had a little less blood on it. Suddenly, Bo got to thinking. "You know, we could **re**create that night some time…" she said, thinking what it would be like to have another Shay running around the house. Lauren smiled from where she was standing. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about having another child. But now was not the right time, they had just survived a hit squad literally 10 minutes ago.

"Maybe" the blonde answered grabbing a plain white V-neck t-shirt.

"Are you saying no?" Bo asked.

Lauren quickly pulled the shirt on and turned to face her girlfriend. "I'm not saying no… I'm just saying **not** right now. It's bad enough that Shay has to suffer through all of this, there is no way I can bring a new baby into it too" the blonde said. Bo nodded. Lauren was right, the brunette just thought it would be nice for Shay to have a little brother or sister one day. "Yeah, you're right. We can talk about it some more when this is all over and done with" she said. "I think that's best" Lauren said kissing Bo on the cheek as she went to touch her arm. Bo pulled back in pain, "What is it?" the blonde asked inspecting her girlfriend's arm. "Jesus! How did you get this?" Lauren said as she took in the sight of the three rather thick slashes on Bo's arm.

"That dirty dog… His name was Diego or something. Tamsin knew him" Bo said, she still wanted to know how well Tamsin knew that bastard. Maybe she could tell her something useful about him. "Dog? Like a rabid dog?" The doctor asked, she had never heard of a dog shifter. And if he was one of those, Dyson should have been able to overpower him easily. "I dunno, he said he was a hellhound. That's a dog right?" Bo asked. Lauren widened her eyes in shock, a hellhound? They were supposed to be a myth. "Sort of… They're more like beasts, they have the ability to transport places. It's said that they use it to travel back and forth to the underworld" she said.

Bo made a Pftt noise. "Oh you mean the black fog thing, yeah I saw that. The mutt used it to escape… **Twice**" Bo said in frustration. "Well, you'll need heal for these to stop hurting" Lauren said. The succubus smiled and touched the blonde's face. "As much as I would **love** to get into those tight pants of yours… Dyson got hurt pretty bad, if you think this cut is bad you should see **all** of his" The brunette said. "Yeah okay, but this is not over" she smirked letting go of Bo's hand and grabbing her bag.

Bo turned around watching her girlfriend leave, "God I hope not"

**Downstairs**

"Uncle D? You don't look so good" Shay said standing next to her uncle who was laying on the couch looking a little worse for wear.

"Really? I hadn't noticed… Don't worry kid, I'm gonna be **A**-Okay" he winked at her. "Cause you're the big bad wolf!" she gave him her best growl. "That's right… And you are?" he asked her. "Your little cub!" she smiled. Shay got serious for a second. "Did the bad people do this to you?" she asked. "Yes, but don't worry… They're not coming back anytime soon" he said reaching his hand out to touch her cheek.

"Someone in need of a doctor?" Lauren asked walking into the room. "Yeah, what took you so long?" Dyson joked. Lauren settled herself beside him looking him over. He had scratches on his face and arms, not to mention a huge gash on his chest. "Sorry, had to pull the bullet out of myself first. Hope you don't mind" she said. Dyson raised his eyebrows, no one had said that Lauren was hurt. "Bullet? Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine… All healed" she smiled tapping her stomach. "Shay? Let your Mommy work on Uncle Dyson" Bo said waving her daughter over to her. Shay ran to Bo and climbed into her lap, sitting sideways so her head was resting on her mother's chest.

Tamsin was with Kenzi, placing the assorted weapons on the kitchen counter. "Dyson said you knew one of the guys that stormed in?" Kenzi asked the blonde who was reloading her shotgun with shells. "A little…." She answered. When Kenzi had brought Shay downstairs, Dyson had casually mentioned that Tamsin spoke to the guy who roughed him up. And that they seemed to know each other quite well. "He a friend of yours?" Kenzi asked. She was curious. "More like a pain in my ass. We hooked up a couple of times, nothing more" Tamsin said. "You didn't like the **hooking** up?" Kenzi smirked. "Well there wasn't really that much **time** to figure out if I liked it or not, if you catch my drift" the blonde winked.

"Oh, well then it's a good thing you kicked him to the curb then huh?"

"No skin of my nose" Tamsin shrugged.

Everyone looked up when they heard a knock at the door. Tamsin nodded to Bo to say she had it. The Valkyrie pumped the barrel of her shotgun and walked to the door slowly. She was inches from the door when a voice called out. "It's Trick"

Everyone took a breath of relief. Kenzi had totally forgot that she had called him. Tamsin opened the door and let the barkeep in. Trick was baffled as to why Tamsin was holding a shotgun to answer the door. "Kenzi called me" he said. "Yeah, she forgot to tell us. Come on in" Tamsin said holding the door open for him. Once Trick was inside, Tamsin made sure the outside was clear before closing the door and locking it. Trick walked into the living room to see Lauren working on Dyson and Bo and Shay sat on the opposite chair. He was glad that his Great granddaughter was unharmed.

"What happened? He asked. Stupid question really. But it was the go to response. "Evony sent a team in for Lauren and Shay, safe to say that they failed" Bo said as she wrapped her arms around her little girl, as if she was making sure she was really with her. "I can't believe she would go this far" Trick said. "I can… Trick, she has always been an evil Bi—"Kenzi stopped when she realised that there was a five year old in the room. "B word" she corrected herself. "What's a B word?" Shay asked looking up at her mother. "A word you won't be saying" the brunette answered. No way was she going to start cursing at 5.

"Seconded" Lauren said giving her daughter a quick glance.

Trick walked over to the couch, he saw Dyson all beat up and weak. He hated to see someone he cared about in agony. "You've looked better" he said. Dyson gave a small chuckle. "I know right… It was all worth it though" the wolf said looking in to Lauren's grateful eyes. "So what do we do now? What if they come back?" the doctor asked. "We should get all of you to the Dahl as soon as possible. They will think twice before trying to attack there" the barkeep said. "Will they? They had no trouble bursting through **my** door, what's so special about yours?" the succubus asked. She didn't get what the difference was.

"No. Trick's right. The Dahl is a place of sanctuary, Evony knows she can't break those rules. No matter how high up she is" Tamsin chimed in. "Not to be awkward but, why the hell didn't you say that the first time? Then we could have avoided all of this" Kenzi said. She had a point. If they had known that the Dahl was safer, Lauren wouldn't have been shot and Dyson wouldn't look like he was a dog's chew toy.

"I didn't think Evony would have hired a termination squad. Plus, I thought Bo would have dealt with her by now" Trick said. He didn't mean to be mean, but Bo kept saying how she was going to fix things and she had Evony in her grasp once and blew it.

"So did I" Bo said quietly. Everyone could hear the shamefulness in the brunette's voice.

"I have an Idea… How about we stop playing the Blame Game? The only one accountable for all of this is Evony. I agree with Trick and Tamsin, everyone should pack a bag and we should leave" Lauren said. Bo smiled at her girlfriend. She loved it when the blonde would take control of a situation. "You heard the woman… Everyone go. Come on baby, you're going to help Mama pack" Bo said lifting Shay up and taking her upstairs.

"I'll patch you up for now, I can work better once we get to Trick's. He probably has supplies that will help with the healing" Lauren said to Dyson. "I'm gonna live then huh?" he smiled. "You will if I have anything to do with it. I'm not losing you, and neither is Shay…." She said holding his hand in hers. Dyson held her hand tight, he loved Lauren so much. If someone had told him that 10 years ago he probably would have laughed in their face. "You really **are** the sister I never had… Let me rephrase that, never wanted" he laughed. "But I do love you like you are my own, and I don't know what I would do without you or Shay in my life" he added.

"I love you too Dyson…. And **as** your sister, I am going to ask you to stop talking like you're dying. Because you're not" she said. "I don't know about that. Not all of us have blood that heals us" he said. "Of course! I can't believe I didn't see it" Lauren said. "What?" Dyson was now confused. Was he missing something? "Shay. Her blood can heal you" Lauren said. "What? How?"

"Back in Crater Lake, I had this kid come in the ER once. He had fallen off the jungle gym in the park and had a severe brain injury. I thought that I could heal him with **my** blood. But when I tried it, it didn't work. Then I remembered that I had vials of Shay's blood stored in my lab, her blood healed his injury within seconds. It can do the same for you" Lauren said.

"Why didn't yours work? I mean, you heal the same way she does don't you?" he asked.

"Probably because her blood is stronger, she was born with Fae DNA. I wasn't" she explained. "Lauren, I don't want to put her through the pain of a blood test" he said. She was only five, he didn't want her to be in pain too. "Trust me, Shay isn't afraid of needles. She won't mind, and as long as it helps you get better she will be happy to do it" Lauren said. Dyson sighed, he was no good to them with his injuries. And truth be told, he wanted a rematch with that dog Diego. "As long as she says that she's okay with it" he said. "Okay, I'll go and ask her… I'll be right back" she said getting up, grabbing an empty syringe and running upstairs.

Bo and Lauren's Bedroom

Bo was in the middle of packing Shay's clothes, the succubus had told her daughter to pack some of her socks. What she didn't expect was, for Shay to grab a handful of her socks and throw them into a bag that was placed at the end of the bed. She called it SockBall. And she was very good at it, she hadn't missed once. Bo looked to the door when she heard it open, Lauren was walking in and she looked like she was in a bit of a hurry. "Are you all done with Dyson?" Bo asked. Lauren sat beside Shay on the bed, "Almost…" the blonde said. Shay was still throwing her socks when she heard her mother call out to her. "Shay? I need to ask you something important, so please stop throwing those and listen to me" she said.

Shay stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at her mother and touched her ears with a smile. "Listening!" she giggled. "Great. Do you remember how I told you that your blood can help people?" Lauren asked. Bo's ears perked up as she heard the word 'blood', the succubus turned around and approached the two. Shay nodded. "Yep, you said it's special like me" the girl smiled. She loved the fact that she was special. "That's right… Uncle Dyson is in pretty bad shape sweetie, and I think that your blood could help him get better" Lauren explained. Shay's eyes were instantly filled with worry, she didn't want her Uncle to suffer. Especially if there was something she could do to help him get better.

"Will he be better if I give him some?" Shay asked.

"Much better… But only if you want to. It's up to you baby" Lauren said.

Shay thought it over, she didn't see it as if her mother was putting pressure on her. She just saw it as a Yes/No question. But there was nothing to think about, she loved her Uncle and she didn't want to see him hurt. Shay didn't say anything, she just stuck her small arm out ready. Bo was overcome with Pride as she watched her daughter make the hard decision. She was so mature for a five year old. "Are you sure?" Lauren asked once more just to be sure. Shay nodded, "I want Uncle D to feel better" she said. Bo took a seat beside her daughter while Lauren was on her other side. The blonde prepared the needle and ripped open the packet of the alcohol wipe.

"You wanna hold my hand?" Bo asked. Shay looked at her mother, "Needles don't scare me, but okay" she said placing her small hand in her mother's as Bo held it. "You're the bravest little girl I have ever met" the brunette said kissing her on the head. "She sure is…" Lauren smiled as she poked the needle into her daughter's skin, Shay didn't even flinch. It didn't take long for the syringe to fill up, when she was done the blonde retracted the needle and watched in awe as the small puncture wound healed instantly. "Wow… So I guess she doesn't need a band aid huh?" Bo said, she had never seen Shay's healing ability before. Although, it was exactly like Lauren's except Shay's was probably a millisecond faster.

"Band aids are for babies… I'm a big girl!" Shay grinned.

"Yes you are" Lauren said giving the girl a kiss on her head.

"Do you wanna play sockball with me Mommy?" Shay asked. "Maybe later baby, I need to see to Uncle Dyson" Lauren said getting up off the bed. "Go, we'll keep packing" Bo said with a nod. The blonde turned on her heel and made her way back downstairs.

**Downstairs**

Trick was sitting with Dyson as he watched friend fight for his life. He had never seen Dyson so weak before. The blood king couldn't help but think about what Kenzi said, he should have told them earlier. He could have saved them from all of this. "How is he?" Lauren asked coming back over. "Fading" he said. "Not for long…" She said bringing the syringe up, Trick was a little confused as to what he was seeing. "What is that?" he asked. "Shay's blood" Lauren answered bringing the needle to Dyson's arm. "Why do you have it?" he asked. "Her blood can heal others, Dyson needs it" Trick was dumbfounded, he knew Shay was special but he had no idea that her blood had abilities too. Although it did make sense that she would, she was his kin.

Lauren pushed down the plunger in the syringe and watched her daughter's blood enter the wolf's veins. Once she pulled the needle out, all of Dyson's wounds started to heal. The slashes on his face, on his arms and even the massive one on his chest started to close up. The wolf opened his eyes and took a breath as he felt himself heal. "Remarkable" Trick said to himself. Dyson sat up slowly, he felt amazing. As if he had been born again, he felt brand new. "Remind me to get her something extra big for Christmas" Dyson laughed. "Trust me, she'll be counting on it" Lauren smiled bringing him in for a hug.

Just then, Bo and Shay came downstairs all packed. "Uncle D!" Shay let go of her mother's hand and ran to her uncle who lifted her up in the air. "Are you feeling better?" she asked. "Much better, all thanks to you cub… Thank you" he said bringing her close to his body in a gentle hug. "You're welcome" she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Is everyone packed?" Bo asked.

Just as the words left her lips, Tamsin and Kenzi came downstairs. "You bet we are" Kenzi smiled as she dropped 3 suitcases on the floor. Everyone looked at her questionably. "What? You don't know how long we're gonna be at Trickster's for" she defended herself. "What about the weapons you guys acquired?" Bo asked. "In my new truck… Long story" Tamsin said before anyone asked questions.

"Okay then, let's hid the road" Bo said ushering everyone out.

**The Dahl (1 Hour Later)**

After they had arrived, everyone got settle in. Trick's guest rooms weren't exactly for the A-list, but they would do until they sorted this mess out. Bo and Lauren were currently unpacking their things in their room, along with all of Shay's belongings. Who of which was upstairs with her Uncle and Aunts. Once everything was unpacked, Lauren thought now would be a good time for Bo to heal from her wounds. The brunette was just closing the dresser when she felt arms snake around her waist. "I think it's time for you medicine" she whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "Really? You wanna do it now?" Bo asked. "You don't?" Lauren quipped.

Bo shook her head, why was she protesting? "Forget what I said..." The succubus said crashing her lips onto the blonde's. Bo's hands went to squeeze Lauren's waist as she made a move to lift her up, "Ow!" Lauren pulled back suddenly. "What? Babe, what is it?" the succubus asked concerned. "I don't know…" the blonde said looking down to where the pain was coming from. Lifting up her shirt, what she saw shocked her to her core. Radiating from Lauren's abdomen were dark yellow threads, they were similar to veins. Except, Lauren had never seen this before. "What the hell is that?" Bo asked looking her over. "I have no idea…" Suddenly, Lauren felt faint and before she could say anything else she collapsed.

The succubus was quick enough to catch her, but had no idea what was going on. "Lauren? Wake up! Come one babe! Wake up!" Bo cried as she watched the colour drain from her girlfriend's face. "TRICK! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" She yelled looking back down to her pale girlfriend.

The door burst open revealing Dyson and Trick, all they heard was screaming. Dyson had left Shay with Kenzi and Tamsin. "What happened?!" Dyson asked kneeling by his friend's side. "I don't know, she was fine and then she felt pain in her stomach… that's when we found this" Bo said lifting the blonde's shirt up. She didn't know how, but in the last 2 minutes the veins had spread and were now travelling over Lauren's chest. "Oh my god!" Trick gasped as he knew what was happening to her. "She's been poisoned by Dragon's blood" he said. Dyson looked at him knowing how bad that way.

"Poisoned? How the hell did that happen?" Bo asked cradling her lover in her arms.

"She said she was shot earlier" Dyson said.

Bo shook her head. "Yeah, but she healed. I saw her" she said. "That doesn't make a difference Bo, no one can heal from being poisoned with Dragon's blood. The bullet must have been laced with it" Trick said. "DO SOMETHING! There must be a cure right?" she said. "There is no cure Bo… She's dying" Dyson said as he started to cry himself. "No! No way! She's not dying!" She cried looking down at the blonde. "You hear me? You are **not** going anywhere!" she said. Lauren managed to open her eyes a little as she struggled to catch her breath. "Lauren? Please, stay with me…. You have to fight this. Shay needs you… **I **need you" Bo cried. Trick looked over the blonde's chest, the poison was making its way into her heart. It was only a matter of minutes now.

"I love… you…" the blonde mumbled.

Bo shook her head as she cried. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me!" she said. This cannot be it.

"Tell Shay… I love… her" Lauren whispered.

"No please… No. Stay with me…" Lauren's eyes started to flutter as she closed them again, letting out her last breath as she did. "…Please! Come back to me… Come back" Bo cried as she bowed her head and placed her forehead onto the blonde's. Trick held Lauren's wrist as he tried to find a pulse.

He didn't.

Lauren was dead.

…**.**

**A/N: I know, you hate me. But it's all part of the story, make sure to come back in a couple of days to find out what happens next. Let me know what you guys think. (Be gentle) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Can I just say that, I love how vocal you guys are. It is truly a testament to how loyal you are as a fandom. It's beautiful! I think it will be maybe 2 more chapters before this story ends. It really has been a lot of fun. And I am kind of excited to post my next one, which I have been working on for the last week or so. But it will be a short, maybe about 10 chapters long. Haven't really decided yet. All I can tell you is that it will be a lot of drama, angst and a new character I have been working on. As soon as I have finished this, I will post it straight after that. **

**Number 15 coming at you now! Enjoy :)**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

…**.**

**Chapter 15: Waiting Game**

**The Dahl (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Somewhere in the last 10 excruciating minutes, Bo had stopped crying. She just sat there on the floor, with Lauren's lifeless pale body in her arms. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. After Lauren had died, Bo tried to bring her back with her own chi but she was unsuccessful. According to Trick, Dragon's Blood was very potent and complex. No Fae in the wold has ever survived from being infected. Her soul mate, the very person who she loved more than anything on the earth, had been taken away from her. The brunette was so hell bent on making the blonde fight her condition that she never even got the chance to say that she loved her back. And that alone was enough to make her die inside.

Despite the crushing weight of the grief she was feeling, Bo was overcome with a burning rage. A rage that said to find Evony and rip her heart out like she had done to her.

"Bo?" Her name didn't register with the brunette anymore.

"Bo? Look at me" She heard the voices again, but they echoed through her ears. She kept trying to block them out.

"BO!" She knew it was Dyson that was calling out to her, but she just couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. She just stroked Lauren's cold cheek as she felt the weight of her grief pull her into the abyss. "Ysabeau?" Bo looked up this time, upon hearing her family name. Her eyes were met with her grandfather's. He looked sad and heartbroken, but not as much as she was. "We should move her onto the bed… To make her comfortable" he said. "What difference does it make? She's dead" she said coldly trying to hold back her tears once more. "I just think we should get her off of the floor" he said. "Yeah, I guess we should" she said making a move to get up.

She was too weak from giving the chi, she didn't have nearly enough strength to lift the blonde's body. She tried and tried, but failed. Dyson placed his hand on the brunette's. "Let me" he said. Bo looked to him, his eyes were red from crying. Bo nodded and watched him lift her up in his arms, walking her to the bed slowly and then gently placing her on the mattress. As the three of them looked at Lauren's body, they were too distracted to hear the footsteps run down the stairs.

"Mama?"

Bo turned around immediately, seeing her little girl standing in the door way. Her innocent eyes looking to her mother who was on the bed. Kenzi ran in after her out of breath. "Sorry, she ran past me. What's going on—"Kenzi stopped when she saw Lauren's body, she didn't need to be a genius to know that she wasn't sleeping. One look into Bo's devastated eyes, gave her the answer. Just as Bo was about to approach her daughter, Shay scampered over to the bed. She reached out her small arm to touch her mother's hand. She felt cold. "Mommy? Are you sleeping?" she asked. Bo started crying again, now for whole other reason. Shay was only five years old, how was she supposed to understand any of this? "Mommy, wake up" Shay said shaking her mother's hand. Nothing was happening. Bo walked over and gently took her daughter's hand, "Shay? Baby look at me" she said turning her daughter around to face her.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Shay asked quietly. She knew something bad had happened, she could feel it in her bones. "Shay i… Your mommy is uh… She's uh" No matter how she started the sentence, Bo couldn't bring herself to say the words. "Is she in heaven?" Shay asked sadly. Yes, she was only five, but she had heard the dumbed down version of death. That how when it was the right time, that people would go to heaven. Bo wiped her own tears away as she nodded. "Yeah sweetie, she's in heaven now… But she wanted me to tell you that uh… That she loves you" the brunette said. "Is she coming back?" Shay asked. She didn't know how she could promise her that she would, but she was going to promise her little girl that she would try.

"I dunno baby… But I promise you, I am going to do everything in my power to bring your Mommy back" the succubus said. "I miss her already" Shay started to cry now, that was just enough to shatter what was left of Bo's heart into a million pieces. The brunette lifted her daughter up and held her tight. "I know… I do too" she whispered into her daughter's ear. Kenzi was crying too, as was Dyson and Trick. Their family had taken a huge hit and suffered a great loss. But no one felt it more that Bo.

**Main Bar (20 Minutes Later)**

In the last 20 Minutes, everyone had made their way back up to the main bar. Bo wanted to take Shay out of the room, seeing the body was too much for her. For them both. Tamsin had called Mike and told him what happened. The vampire rushed straight over to see if there was anything he could do to.

"What about Shay's blood? Can that bring her back?" Kenzi asked, the girl knew that it had saved Dyson from death. So why couldn't it be used to bring Lauren back from hers?

"I have no idea. But I think that she has been through enough for one day" Trick said. "But what if she is the key to bringing the Doc back?" Kenzi wasn't letting this go. "I think it's up to Bo to decide" Dyson gave his two cents. Bo was with Shay, currently sitting on one of the couches in the lounge area. Shay had cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms, all of this was too much for her little body to take. While the others were huddled up by the bar, Tamsin wanted to check on the succubus to see how she was. "Hey" Tamsin said quietly, she didn't want to wake the little one. Bo looked up at her friend with tired eyes, although she didn't utter a word.

"Bo I am so, **so** sorry… This is all my fault, if I had gotten there sooner Lauren wouldn't have been shot. None of this would have happened" she said. Tamsin did feel guilty, she felt like if she had been faster then she could have stopped that guy before he had shot the doctor. "It's not your fault Tamsin, it's mine…. I should have stayed with them, I shouldn't have left them alone" Bo said. "You did what you had to do Bo, you were protecting your home and your family. Anyone else would have done the same thing in your position" The Valkyrie said. "Maybe… But it doesn't change anything does it? It doesn't bring her back" Bo said.

"No, it doesn't"

"I feel like I want to throw things… Or scream" Bo said looking down at her daughter's face. "You want my advice?" Tamsin asked. "Sure, why not?" Bo said sarcastically. "Don't get mad… Get even" she said. Suddenly, Bo's rage had risen again. This time more fiery than before. "What do you suggest?" Bo asked intrigued. "Evony probably did all of this to destroy you, she knew that killing Lauren would do that" Bo scoffed, "I'd say she did a pretty good job" she said. "That being said… She also probably thinks that you would be so crippled by your grief that you would be too weak to take her on. Which means, it won't be long before Diego and his lackeys come back for round two" the blonde explained.

"You really think they'll come back?" Bo asked.

"I'm counting on it" she said.

"I don't want to leave her alone again" the succubus said touching her daughter's cheek. "She won't be alone, she'll be with us. I swear Bo, I won't leave her side. And at the first sight of danger I promise I will get her out of here" Tamsin was dead serious about this. Even though Bo said it wasn't her fault, she still felt like it was. And she wanted to make up for it. "I don't think I'm strong enough" Bo still felt weak from earlier, there was no way she would be able to get through Evony's security in the state she was. "Then feed" Tamsin said taking a seat next to the brunette. Bo couldn't think about feeding on anyone else except Lauren, but she wasn't here now.

"I can't…" Bo whispered shaking her head.

Tamsin understood why the succubus was protesting. She probably felt like she was cheating on Lauren. "Don't do it for you… Do it for Shay… And do it for Lauren" the blonde said. Bo nodded and settled Shay on the couch before turning to Tamsin. Bo was adamant on not kissing Tamsin, she just needed her chi. The succubus took a steady flow of chi from her friend, she could already feel herself getting stronger. By the time she had finished feeding, her eyes glowed a bright blue. "Thanks for the top up Tammy" Bo smiled. "Anytime succubus" Tamsin replied. Bo turned around and moved some of Shay's brown hairs from her face, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you… I'll be back soon, I promise. I'm gonna fix all of this" she whispered.

"She does not leave your sight. Understand?" The succubus said looking to Tamsin. "Got it…. Here, thought you might want this" the Valkyrie said handing Bo the flaming dagger she acquired from Jackson. Bo had seen what happened when the blonde had used it on Blake, she wondered how Evony would fair against it. "Send the bitch back to hell" Tamsin added. "Oh, I intend to" Bo said placing the dagger in her waistband and walking back to the bar. The brunette quickly grabbed the shotgun that was on the bar top. She needed to go in heavy, there was no time to play it quiet. "Whoa… What ya doing there Sarah Connor?" Kenzi asked seeing the look in her friend's eyes.

"Going to avenge my girlfriend… And put a stop to Evony once and for all" Bo said pumping the barrel of the shotgun. "I'm coming with you" Dyson said. Bo shook her head. "No… You are staying here, keep Shay safe" she said turning around and walking to the door. "Bo, wait!" Dyson said running in front of her. "Are you seriously going to try and stop me?" she asked. He of all people should know why she has to do this alone.

The wolf sighed. "Give em' hell" he said.

She nodded. "Might as well be my middle name…" she said before leaving the bar.

"What do we do now?" Kenzi asked.

"We wait… And while we do that, we need to find a way to bring Lauren back. I **refuse** to let my niece grow up without her mother" Dyson said making his way down to the lair. Trick had millions of ancient texts on resurrection, there was bound to be something in them that could help. Tamsin carefully lifted Shay up into her arms so not to wake her, then followed everyone else down to the lair.

**Dark Fae Compound (Outside)**

Bo pulled up her Camaro a few inches down the road to the Dark Compound. When she got out of the car, the brunette could see Evony's office window from where she was standing. She was going to make her hurt so badly. If it wasn't for Tamsin, Bo probably would have spent the day in a swirl of denial. She just couldn't believe Lauren was dead, it didn't seem real to her yet. But she wasn't going to let it either. Once Evony was dealt with, Bo would devote all of her time into bringing Lauren home, even if she had to travel to the afterlife herself just to bring her back. Bo moved to the truck of the car and quickly gathered her things.

She strapped her dagger holster onto her thigh like always, then placing the shotgun strap over her shoulder. Finishing her deadly ensemble was the ammo belt she had taken from Tamsin's new truck. She secured the belt around her waist and looked up to the sky. Bo hoped that Shay was right in what she said about Lauren being in heaven. She couldn't imagine her girlfriend trapped in some alternate hell dimension. If anyone deserved to go through those pearly gates, it was Lauren. She was the essence of all things good.

"I don't know if you can hear me from wherever you are but, please give me the strength to see this through. Give me the **hope** that I will find you again, because I **have** to believe that. It's the only thing that is holding me together. Here I go… Wish me luck babe" Bo whispered to the sky, hoping somehow that Lauren would get the message.

Bo closed the trunk and started to make her way towards the compound. Cutting through the woods so that she wouldn't be seen by the guards at the gate.

**The Dahl**

Dyson was looking through what was his third book on resurrection and he had still come up empty. Most of them were just definitions of the term. Nothing to tell him how to actually do it. He couldn't let Lauren stay dead, Shay needs her. He swore to protect her and he had failed. He felt so ashamed of himself. But now was his chance to make it right, to bring Lauren back. "What about this one?" Kenzi called out as she walked over with a big old book in her hands. "It says here that all we need is a fresh human heart, some different herbs and some other gross crap" she said handing the book to Trick. The barkeep looked at the text.

"I don't think you would want to use this one Kenzi" he said reading through it.

"Why the hell not?" Kenzi asked.

Over the years, Kenzi had been getting better at translating Fae languages. Although, she did have moments where she misinterpreted various words. Now was one of those moments. "You failed to read the part where it says what Lauren would come back as" he said. "Meaning what?" Dyson asked. "Meaning, that this specific ritual is filled with consequences. If we were to resurrect Lauren using it, she would come back as something very dark and unnatural. Something that we don't want her to become" he explained.

"Like Underfae kind of unnatural? Or, Godzilla kind of unnatural?" Kenzi asked. "Probably both. Trust me, no good can come of this book" he said closing it and placing it on the table in front of them. "I might have an idea…" Mike said taking a seat on the couch next to Dyson. "Another mutant spell?" Kenzi asked sitting on the arm rest of Trick's chair. "No. What about a trade?" the vampire said. "A trade? I don't think we are gonna be able to get the doc back by donating cans of food?" Kenzi scoffed. "Not that kind of trade" he said. "A life trade… Lauren's life, in exchange for someone else's" Mike said.

"Sounds like the best option, but whose life can we trade?" Dyson asked.

"Mine" Mike said.

The room fell silent as they all took in what the vampire had said.

**Dark Fae Compound (First Floor)**

Bo had gotten through the back entrance of the compound with ease. She had ran into a few guards on the way but quickly saw to them. Some she killed, and some she fed on. She figured she would need the extra strength for her final kill. The succubus was about to turn the next corner when she heard a familiar voice. She poked her head around the corner to see if she was right. She was, there he stood. Diego, the one who led that team that broke into her home and attempted to take her daughter. The man who ordered his soldiers to hurt them, to kill Lauren. He was dying first. Bo moved around the corner ever so quietly, approaching him with her shotgun aimed at the ready.

"Yeah, I'll be right over as soon as I meet with the Morrigan. If she calls me one more time I'm going to lose my shit" he said into his phone before hanging it up.

Just as he was about to place the phone back in his pocket, he felt something poke into his upper back. "You wanna know when I lost my shit? When my girlfriend died in my arms!" Bo yelled. "I underestimated you succubus. I didn't think you'd show up here. But seriously, we've been through this already…" he said transporting behind her and grabbing her in head lock. "… I am a hellhound, the last in existence" he said. Bo smirked as she went to grab her dagger from her holster. "Correction… You **were** the last" she said before bringing the dagger down hard, plunging the blade into his stomach.

"AHH!" Diego screamed letting go of her and falling backwards as he tried to pull the dagger out. Bo turned around and brought up the shotgun again, aiming it at his head. "Didn't see that coming" he coughed as blood began to sputter from his lips. "No one ever does, that's why it's called a **sneak** attack" she said. "Killing me, won't bring her back" he coughed. "True… But it's a good start. Hope the underworld is nice this time of year…" she said pulling the trigger and watched as the buckshot blew his bastard head to pieces.

As the brunette pumped the barrel to remove her empty shell, she heard Diego's phone ring from the floor. She knelt down to grab the handset, looking to the screen she saw that it was Evony calling. She pushed the green button and answered it. _***"Diego Darling? Dogs are supposed to be loyal, so where the hell are you?"***_ Evony yelled into the phone. "Sorry, wrong Fae" Bo answered. _***"Bo? What a pleasure, where is Diego?"***_ She asked. "Oh you mean dog breath? He's right here… although his brains are all over the floor" the succubus said faking remorse. _***"You shouldn't have… I hear condolences are in order. Tragic about Lauren, she had so much life in her… But then again, I probably did her favour. You know, ending her… I put her out of**_** your**_** misery"***_ Bo could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"And now I'm going to put you out of yours. So you best arm up **Morrigan**, because I'm coming for you…." Bo spat before ending the call and throwing the handset across the hallway, the phone hitting the wall and breaking in two.

**The Dahl (Same Time)**

"Hold up for a second! Are you actually talking about killing yourself?" Kenzi said.

Her question was valid, everyone was a little taken back by Mike's declaration. He wanted to trade his life for Lauren's. But why? What did he have to gain? "I like to think of it more as an exit strategy" the dark fae said with a shrug. "Dude, you are a powerful vampire who has lived for over 1000 years… Why would you want to give that up?" Kenzi had to know. "You're right Kenzi… I **have** been around for a long time. But over the course of my long life I have come to realise that no matter **how** long your life is… It's nothing if you have no one to **live** it with" he said sadly.

"You mean you never found anyone in **all** of your life?" She asked. Dyson and Mike locked eyes for a second. He had once, but it didn't work out the way he hoped. "Once… But it didn't end well" he said. "For either of us" Dyson added. Kenzi frowned, then she noticed. "Hold the phone… You mean you two fell for the same chick?" The girl raised her eyebrows. That's what their problem was. They loved the same girl. "So I guess you're two for two huh D-man? Sorry, too soon" she said seeing Dyson's glare. "Look, I've thought about this before… Ending my life. But at least this way, something good can come of it" Mike said. "I don't know what to say" Trick spoke up. This man was willing to give up his life for someone he barely knew.

"Say yes…" Mike said.

"Maybe we should wait for Bo to get back?" Kenzi said. "I don't think we have time to wait Kenz…" Dyson said taking a smell of the air. "You smell that?" he asked Mike. "Yeah… It smells, awful" the vampire said. "Tamsin? Did you fart?" Kenzi called out to the blonde who was still sitting with Shay as the little girl slept. "No!" The Valkyrie answered, she couldn't believe Kenzi just asked her that. "What is it?" Trick asked. "It's Lauren… She's starting to decompose. We don't have a lot of time, we need to do this now" Mike said.

"Are you **sure**? Once it's done there is no going back" Dyson asked him.

Mike gave a small smile, "I have never been surer of anything in my life. Let me do this… Let me save her" he said. Trick nodded, "Alright then. Let's go over the preparations… We have a resurrection to plan" Trick said as he made a move to enter his vault.

…**.**

**A/N: Short one, just to get the ball rolling for the last chapters. Hope you guys enjoy :) Let me know what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The penultimate chapter. I am sad to say that the next one will be the last chapter. I just want to thank everyone who favourite, followed and took the time to read this fic. This one will go down as one of my favourites to write. Keep an eye out for my next one, not going to tell you anything about it. You will have to read it for yourself. Again, I thank you. You guys are awesome. Lurvee you all! XX**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 16: Live or Die**

**The Dahl (Trick's Lair)**

While the others were in Bo and Lauren's room preparing for the ritual, Tamsin was still watching over Shay. She promised Bo that she would not leave the little girl's side and she didn't intend to brake it. The blonde heard a moan come from her left and when she turned, she was met with Shay's sad eyes. She had woken up. "Hey there…. You've been asleep for a while" Tamsin smiled as Shay made a move to sit up. "Where's my Mama?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "She had to go take care of something… But don't worry, she'll be back soon" the Valkyrie said. Tamsin could see that Shay was struggling with all of this. "Do you think it's nice in heaven?" Tamsin shrugged, "I would imagine so" she answered.

"Do you think my Mommy will be happy there?" Shay asked.

Tamsin had no idea what to say, she doubted that Lauren would be happy at all if she was without the people she loved. Without Bo or Shay, no matter where she was in the universe. "I think that it will be hard for her at first, because she won't have you with her. But then, she might get used to it. I know that you are sad kiddo, but what you have to remember is that she is in a better place now" Tamsin said touching Shay's cheek. "How can it be better if she's alone?" Damn it, she was right. Heaven may be known as the best place to end up, but that meant nothing if you didn't have your family with you. "I don't really have an answer for that one kiddo. I think, all you can do at this point is believe that she's gonna be okay up there" the blonde said.

"What do you say we raid your grandpa's freezer? He's bound to have some ice cream in there right?" Tamsin gave a small smile. Shay still wasn't herself, but she had to admit ice cream did sound good right now. "Okay" she said taking Tamsin's hand to hold. The blonde looked at the display and frowned, she was never one to associate with children of any age. But she kind of liked it.

**Bo & Lauren's Room**

Thanks to his well-stocked lair, Trick had all of the supplies that they needed for Lauren's resurrection. The method that Mike referred to hadn't been used in over 3 centuries. Trick explained that the Dark and Light elders had banned it from ever being used again. Every time someone died, those who knew the spell would use it. But unlike now, those people never had a person who was **willing** to give up their life. Which meant that they would kidnap people and kill them just so they could perform the ritual. Even though it was in fact banned, Trick didn't think anyone would mind that much considering that most of the Fae Elders were dead now.

Besides, Trick himself was an Elder before he turned his back on the council. Now it was up to him and he intended to see it through. Trick was about to close his book, when he saw something. He thought he had everything they needed, but he was wrong. "We have a problem" he said. Dyson looked up from where he was next to Lauren's side. "What?" Trick shook his head. "We don't have everything, there is one thing we need and I'm afraid there is no way we can acquire it" he explained. "Explain Trick" Kenzi said folding her arms.

"For Mike to trade places with Lauren we need a specific talisman, one that symbolises transference and Healing. When the Elders had this ritual banned, they made sure that they destroyed everything needed for it to work. Including the place where these particular stones were found" he said closing the book.

"So what? We're giving up now? We can't let Lauren stay dead Trick!" Kenzi yelled. "I know that Kenzi, but there is nothing more we can do… Rituals have specific instructions, there is no cheat sheet for this" he said frustrated. "So because of some stupid rock we can't go ahead with this? What's so special about it anyway?" Kenzi asked. She couldn't understand how they were so close a second ago and now they were so far away. "It's said that they hold a great healing power, a power so great that it can return the dead back to life. You can see why they use it in rituals like this" Mike smiled. "Yeah, starting to see the big picture now. But, come on. There's always more than one way right? We just have to find it, we got good odds here people! We have one fabulous, super smart human…" Kenzi pointed to herself.

"…. A thousand year old Vampire with really good skin, what is that? Is it like an expensive moisturiser-"She was gesturing to Mike when Dyson cut her off. "Kenzi! Your point is?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry where was i? That's right…. A badass wolf who is a little, temperamental" Her finger went to Dyson. "… And the blood king himself" She finished looking to Trick, then she had an idea. "Wait, you **are** the Blood king. Which means, we don't even need this stupid ass ritual… Because **you** can bring Lauren back, quick! Go get your blank book!" she said. "Don't you think I thought of that already? As much as I want to bring Lauren back, I **can't** use my blood… You know what happens when I do" Trick hated himself for saying it, but he couldn't risk it.

"You'd let her stay dead because you're scared?" Kenzi couldn't help the coldness of her voice. "Kenzi, you have no idea how hard this—"

"ENOUGH! We don't have time for this!" Dyson yelled interrupting the two. "I don't understand, if you have the power then why won't you use it to bring her back?" Mike asked. "There is always a price to pay" Trick said. "I see, but you could still use your blood to make this work" The vampire said. "How?" Kenzi asked. "Well the reason the onyx crystal is required is because it is has the immense power of healing, even though we don't have it we could still make this thing work. All we would need is **your **blood, which represents the power and then something that represents healing. Mix it together and we have our control group" Mike said.

"So all we would need is some of Trickster's blood, and then what? What other thing do we have that represents the healing element?" Kenzi asked.

"Shay. We have Shay" Dyson said. "Her blood would probably make it work better, she is a part of Lauren after all" Mike said. "What do you think Trick?" Dyson asked. Trick thought it over, it was a well-rounded theory but he had no idea if it would actually work. But then again the whole point of theories is that they needed to be tested. "I think it's worth a try… We should talk to Shay" he said. "I'll go, I wanna check on her anyway" Dyson said making his way out of the room.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Bo was on a mission, her eyes hadn't stopped glowing since she had gotten off the phone with Evony. The way she mentioned Lauren recklessly was enough to make her explode with anger. She climbed each level of the building with determination, and every person that got in her way was struck down within seconds. She had no time to be stopped by fights that weren't worth it. She was going for Evony and she wasn't going to stop until that bitch's head was on a silver platter. The succubus turned the next corner, knowing from her visits here before that Evony's quarters weren't that far away.

"End of the road Succubus" Bo heard someone say from behind her.

Turning around she saw two heavily built men. She had no time for this. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a very important meeting with the Morrigan… So how about you boys turn your ugly asses around and stop wasting my time" she said. "Or what?" One of them smiled at her thinking he was clever. "**Or**, I could do this…" Bo opened her mouth and watched as she sucked the chi from them from where she was standing. Once she had drained them completely she closed her mouth as they dropped to the ground. They were white as ghosts. The brunette walked on as she came to Evony's office, Bo entered the room and looked around. She wasn't here. "Shit!" she said. Just then, Bo heard a creak come from her right.

There she saw Evony's secretary hiding behind a bookcase. Bo didn't want to hurt her, but she was too far gone to see reason anymore. Too filled with an uncontrollable anger. "Where is Evony?" she asked as she started to approach the scared woman. The woman didn't answer. "You **really** should answer me" Bo said approaching the woman with her dagger pointed at her. The woman still didn't utter a word. "WHERE IS SHE!" she yelled in her face and brought the blade to her neck, pressing it hard into her skin. "In her quarters" the woman whimpered. Bo faked a grateful smile. Unfortunately for the woman, the succubus had no intension of letting her live. "Thank you… For your honesty" she said as she quickly slit the woman's throat, some of her blood splattering on the succubus' cheek.

Once the woman had dropped to the floor, Bo exited the office and set off down the hall to Evony's quarters. "This ends now" she whispered to herself.

**The Dahl (Kitchen)**

While they had ran sacked the kitchen, Tamsin saw that Trick had all kinds of ice cream. He had hidden it well, she wondered how Kenzi hadn't gotten to it all already. Shay wanted a banana split, so Tamsin took everything that she would need to make it. The blonde quickly cut a banana in half right down the middle and placed two halves into a bowl she had found. She then went for the ice cream, scooping Chocolate on first. Then Strawberry and lastly Vanilla. Trick even had a can of whipped cream, thank god because it wasn't really a banana split without it. The blonde squirted a bunch of it all over the ice cream scoops, then grabbed the chocolate syrup.

"You wanna do the honours?" she asked the little girl who was sitting quietly watching.

"Mommy said that I shouldn't smother things with the syrup" Shay said sadly.

Tamsin was silently kicking herself for not doing it herself. "Well, I don't think she would mind just this once. Go on, you know you want to" Tamsin smiled. Shay tried to fight the smile that crept up on her face, but she couldn't help it. She was still very sad, but Tamsin was making her feel a little better. The girl grabbed the bottle and squeezed it with two hands, the brown syrup smothering the whipped cream. Shay did zig zags with the bottle until she felt it was enough. "Nice one kid, it's a masterpiece" Tamsin held up her hand for Shay to give her a high five. The action earning a giggle from the girl. Both of them tucked in, immediately making yummy noises from the sweet taste.

"Something smells good" Both ladies turned to see Dyson approaching them. The wolf went to stand next to his niece, he could tell she wasn't herself. For one thing, she hadn't screamed his name which was something she always did when he entered the room. "Want some?" Shay finally spoke sticking her spoon out. "No thanks babe. I'm good… Shay? I need to ask you something" Dyson said. Shay kept her Uncle's gaze. "It's not going to make sense, and I can't explain it all to you right now but… I need some of you blood" he said softly. "Is someone sick?" She asked. "No, not exactly. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked. Shay nodded, of course she trusted him. He had raised her. "That's my girl" Dyson smiled, "You need me to get the doc's medical bag?" Tamsin asked.

Dyson shook his head, "I don't know the first thing about needles. Can you hand me a small knife and a cup?" Tamsin nodded and quickly went to retrieve them. "You're not scared are you?" he asked his niece. Shay shook her head, "Mommy always said I was brave. That's what I'm gonna be" she said. Dyson touched her little face with his hands and kissed her on the head. She was so brave, she was the bravest out of all of them. Tamsin came back to the table, handing Dyson the smallest knife she could find and placing a tea cup on the table.

"It's just gonna be a pinch okay?" he said.

Shay nodded, she didn't normally cry over pain. But she couldn't help feel a little anxious. "Can I hold your hand Tammy?" she asked. Tamsin nodded and rounded the table to stand next to her. "You sure can kiddo" the blonde smiled grabbing Shay's small hand in hers. The girl squeezing tight. Dyson held Shay's right hand in his and poked the tip of knife into her palm as gently as he could. Shay crinkled her eyebrows as she felt the knife enter her skin. "Make a fist for me babe, and squeeze your hand tight" Dyson said grabbing the cup and placing it under her now bleeding hand. Shay squeezed her fist like he said, watching the drops of blood fill the cup.

Once he knew he had enough, Dyson told her to stop. "Let's clean you up" he said wiping her hand of blood. As the last patches of blood were wiped away, he noticed there was no wound. She had already healed. "I hope it helps" Shay smiled. "So do I babe… I'll be back in a bit okay?" he said kissing her on the head again before leaving the kitchen.

"I think you deserve a cookie for your donation" Tamsin winked running to grab Trick's cookie jar.

**Dark Fae Compound**

Bo had finally gotten to Evony's front door, the Morrigan's home was in an adjoining building to the left of the compound. The brunette tried the door, it was locked. She figured as much. Bo's looked to her ammo belt, she had four shells left. It didn't matter, she didn't want to shoot Evony. No, she had other plans for the Morrigan. Plans that didn't involve a merciful death. The brunette quickly reloaded her shotgun and pumped the barrel, then blew two holes in the door's lock. The mahogany door bursting open.

"Oh Evony?! Hope you don't mind me just dropping by!" She yelled walking into the house. Bo was met with four more guards, each dumber than the last it seemed. "You know these guys won't save you right?!" She yelled to the stairs, she knew that Evony was holed up in her room. "So what's it gonna be boys? Live? Or Die?" Bo asked. The men just stared at her not caring about her threat. She bowed her head laughing, when she lifted it again her eyes were a piercing blue.

"Have it your way" she said preparing to strike.

**The Dahl (Bo & Lauren's Room)**

Trick had everything prepared now. He had Shay's blood, his own and the herbs that were needed for the elixir. The elixir was only for Mike to take, according to the book it was meant to act as a beacon of some kind. Once he drank it, the gods who guarded the afterlife would feel him and reach out. Kenzi had to take Lauren's shirt off her body, as a part of the ritual Trick had to write two ancient symbols on her chest. One with his blood, and one with Shay's. He was also to do the same with Mike. The vampire had taken his shirt off too, revealing his very chiselled torso to a blushing Kenzi. "It's like you're photo shopped" she said.

Mike smirked. Trick had just finished drawing the symbols on Lauren's chest. He had to draw the symbol for power with his blood, and the symbol for healing with Shay's blood. Mike was up next. The vampire sat on the bed as Trick started. He was ready for this, he was ready to die. He had lived long enough now, and he had no one to stay for. Lauren did, she had a mate and a daughter. She needed to be alive. "What you are doing is extremely noble… I hope you know that" Trick said as he finished the healing symbol. "I do… You know I have heard humans talk about how amazing it would be, to be immortal, to never grow old… When really, they don't know the half it. Yes we live for centuries, but we lose people we love in the process. And what are we left with after? Our looks and our youth? I realise now, it's a cheat" Mike said.

"A cheat?" Trick asked with a frown.

"I don't think we should be allowed to live all of these lives, when you're human you get **one**. Just one, and when it ends it ends… It's the fact that we are ageless that has ruined the Fae, it's made us cocky and arrogant. And I for one am glad that I won't have to live through it anymore" Mike said.

"The Fae never used to be this way. It's my fault, I ruined us when I wrote the laws" Trick admitted. He always wondered what would have happened if he had let the war play out. Would he have come out of it victorious? Or would they have all destroyed each other in their quest for power? No one would ever know. "The Fae were ruined **long** before you spilt your blood to write the laws. You did what you thought was best… My lord" Mike smirked. "It was a pleasure to have known you Mike… And I thank you for your sacrifice" Trick said extending his hand. Mike shook it with a firm grip. "Pleasure was all mine **Sire**. I had a good ride, I'm ready to pull up my wheels… So to speak" The vampire smiled.

Trick nodded and walked away, he needed to go over something else for the ritual. Dyson approached the vampire slowly. "I guess this is it huh Thornwood?" Mike said. "Yeah, I guess it is. Listen, I'm sorry for everything I said to you before. About Caroline, I think a part of why I hated you so much was because on some level I knew that it was you who she was going to choose. I just… I never let myself admit that" Dyson said.

"Oh. How does it feel?" Mike asked surprised by the wolf's words.

"Pretty weird actually" Dyson laughed. Mike nodded with a chuckle. Both men turned their heads when they heard Trick call out. "It's time" he said. Dyson tapped Mike on the shoulder. "When you find her, don't let her go again" the wolf said. Mike knew that he was referring to Caroline. The vampire didn't know where he was going to end up when he died, but he liked to think that he would end up somewhere peaceful, and maybe somewhere close to his lost love. Mike walked around the bed, and knelt down on the floor beside Lauren's lifeless body. Trick handed him the elixir and nodded. "Go ahead son" he said.

Mike nodded and drank the liquid, closing his eyes as he relished in the disgusting taste. Suddenly, he felt woozy and disorientated. He dropped the cup, Kenzi was about to walk forward to help him when Dyson held her back. "We can't interfere" the wolf said. She understood and took a step back. Mike keeled over slightly, grabbing Lauren's hand as he looked to the ceiling. Dyson noticed that his eyes were white, as is eyes had rolled to the back of his head. "Gods, I call to thee… Please, return this soul to earth…. For she is needed, she is worthy…." Mike was struggling to breathe now. "I Mikael Gabriel… Sacrifice myself, in offer of a trade. Her life… for mine. Please, heed my plea" he said.

They waited as nothing happened. Kenzi was about to burst out crying, thinking that it hadn't worked. Just then, the symbols of Mike and Lauren's chests started to glow. It looked like they were burning. Mike let go of Lauren's hand as he tensed his body, his hands balling up fists and squeezing hard into the air. Dyson now noticed that Lauren's colour was coming back, and that the yellow threads that roamed all over her torso were starting to fade. Mike gasped as he took his final breath, he closed his eyes as he fell backwards onto the floor.

The second his body hit the ground, Lauren rose from the bed gasping for air. The blonde coughed as she touched her chest. "Lauren?" Dyson called out. The blonde looked up to her friend, she had no idea what was going on. "What the hell is going on? And why am I half naked?" she croaked out. Dyson, Trick and Kenzi smiled as tears fell down their cheeks. It worked, she was alive. Lauren looked to the floor to see Mike's pale body, she immediately went into doctor mode and checked for a pulse. "He's dead" she said. She was so confused. "He sacrificed himself for you" Trick said. "For me? Why?" she asked. "So we could bring you back" Dyson said approaching the blonde. "Bring me back? What are you…. Oh god! I remember, I died didn't i?" she said. "Kinda" Kenzi chimed in.

"Oh my god, Bo. Where is she?"

"She went after Evony… To avenge you" Dyson answered.

Lauren didn't know what to think. She had died, but now she was back. And Bo was probably out of her mind with grief and anger. Lauren actually felt sorry for Evony, she wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now. "Shay? Where's Shay?" Lauren asked. "In the kitchen with Tamsin" Trick said. Lauren quickly grabbed her discarded shirt from the end table and threw it on. Before she could leave the room, Dyson grabbed her hand. "Lauren, Shay walked in when you uh… She thinks you're in heaven" he said.

"Heaven can wait" she said heading out of the room.

"I'd give this whole thing an A-" Kenzi said from behind them.

**Kitchen**

Shay and Tamsin were playing cards on the kitchen table, the Valkyrie had found an old deck in one of the drawers. Shay was too upset to play snap, so they opted for building a house out of the cards. "When's my Mama coming back?" Shay asked. "I dunno kid. I'm sure she'll be back soon" the Valkyrie said. "That's what you said before" the girl pouted. Even though Tamsin had cheered her up some, she just wanted her mother. "I know… Sorry. How about some more ice cream?" Tamsin was really bad at this.

Before Shay could open her mouth, both of them were interrupted. "Too much can make you sick. Didn't I tell you that?" Shay turned around in her seat, her frown turning upside down as she saw he mother. "MOMMY!" The girl yelled as she ran to into the blonde's arms. Lauren picked her up and hugged her close. "I missed you baby girl" Lauren cried, boring her nose In her daughter's dark brown curls. "Holy crap! They actually did it" Tamsin said approaching them both. "Yeah, they did" Lauren said. "And Mike?" she asked. The doctor just shook her head, Tamsin got the message. Loud and clear.

Shay pulled back to look into her mother's eyes. "I thought you were in heaven Mommy" She said. "I was, but I told them I couldn't stay because I had to come back to you. I will never leave you again, ever" Lauren said kissing her daughter on the head. "Good" Shay said hugging her again.

**Dark Fae Compound (Evony's Quarters)**

Just as Bo slayed the last of her henchmen, she made her way to Evony's bedroom. The brunette kicked the doors open, seeing the Morrigan standing in the middle of the room. "I hope you're savouring the breath in your lungs Evony… Because it's going to be your last" she said pulling out the flaming dagger that Tamsin gave her. "Come now Bo, you don't really think you will get away with this do you? Even if you kill me, it won't stop. There will be another Morrigan ready to take my place, and they will come for your precious daughter too" Evony said.

"And I'll kill them too. I will bury them, one after the other. Shay is all I have now, and **no one** will be taking her from me. Even if I have to sell my soul to Satan himself" Bo said. "Think about the future of the Fae Bo, we could work together" Evony was just trying to buy herself time, for what though Bo was unsure of. It wasn't like she was going to get out of this. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FAE! **SHE** IS DEAD! You've taken her from me!" Bo yelled in her face. "I did… And given the choice, I'd do it all over again" Evony smirked, if she was going to go out, she wasn't going to do it begging for her life.

The succubus grabbed Evony's throat with her left hand, while her right plunged the dagger into the Morrigan's chest. Right through her heart. "Burn in hell, bitch!" she hissed. Evony laughed as her body was consumed in flames. Soon enough, her laughter morphed into screams as she burnt to death. Bo backed up watching the display, the flames mirroring in her eyes. As soon as the flames died down, all that was left of Evony Marquise was ash. Bo dropped the dagger on the ground and fell to her knees. She felt like she couldn't breathe, yes she had vanquished the evil that had plagued her for years. But she had lost her soul mate, her reason for living. Her spirit.

The succubus cried and cried.

…**.**

**A/N: Poor Bo, but yey! Lauren's back! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will be the last in this crazy adventure. I have had a blast. Let me know what you guys think. :) Much Love xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay peeps, here it is. The last one. I just want to say again, how much I appreciate your support in this story. That you followed and favourited it. Or that you even read it to be honest. LOL. I hope to have Brave New World Part 3 up maybe next month. As I said, it needs work. Especially with the storyline that I am going with for it. It's mega complicated. But again, I will be posting a new short either tomorrow or the day after. So I hope you guys will check it out. It will be a doccubus story but like I said, some new characters will be in the mix. ;) **

**Without Further a due -**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY :)**

…**.**

**Chapter 17: Moments**

**The Dahl**

After Bo had gotten herself together, she left the compound. Walking past the dead bodies that had died from her hands. The brunette had blood stains on her hands, face and even her shirt. She had left a path of destruction in her grief. But, she didn't feel better. She didn't feel as if she had gotten revenge. No matter how many Dark Fae she killed she would never feel peace. She had lost the love of her life. How do you get over something like that? It was like a part of her had died along with Lauren. And the only thing that was keeping her together was Shay, Bo was hanging by a thread. But it was the thought that she had her daughter with her that made it seem like she could move on.

She would never love anyone like she loved Lauren. Theirs was a once in a lifetime kind of love. The thought of being with anyone else made her sick to her stomach. The drive back to the Dahl was silent. She didn't have the radio turned on, she didn't even roll down the windows. She pulled up outside the Dahl, not caring where she left her car. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. She kind of felt like she was floating, as if this was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was very real, and that reality would hit her hard when she would see Lauren's body again. Bo thought back to how her girlfriend looked when she left. So pale, cold and lifeless.

Bo walked into the main bar, she saw no one. They were all probably down in the lair. Doing what though she didn't know. And she didn't really care. All she knew was, she needed a drink. A strong one. The succubus made her way behind the bar and grabbed the strongest bottle of alcohol her grandfather owned. A century's old bottle of scotch, she was more of a whiskey girl but then again what was the difference? Bo popped the cap off the bottle and took a large swig, her throat burning from the strength of the scotch. It hurt, but the pain didn't stop her from taking a bigger second swig. The succubus walked out from behind the bar and took a seat on the last stool at the end of the bar.

"Bo?" The brunette knew she was hearing things, the voice she was hearing wasn't really there. **She** wasn't there.

"Bo?" She heard her again, the succubus shook her head before looking up and seeing her dead girlfriend's face. "Great. Now I've snapped…" she said taking another swig. Lauren took a step forward only to stop when Bo held up her finger. "No! Don't bother… I know you're not real. I'm just going crazy" she whispered to herself running a hand though her hair. Lauren walked forward again, looking her girlfriend over. She was a mess, her eyes were red, her hands were covered in blood and she even had some on her face. "Bo—"

"I am **so** sorry… This is all my fault, I did this. If I had killed Evony years ago none of this would have happened. And now that I have, you're not with me anymore. You're gone. Lauren, I can't live without you. I can't do this by myself…" Bo cried falling to her knees once again. Lauren had starting to cry too, she hated seeing Bo so broken. The succubus still thought she was seeing things. The blonde knelt down in front of her, then reached out her hands to hold the succubus' face. "You won't have to… I'm here. Bo, I'm with you" she said bringing her in for an intimate kiss. After they pulled away, Bo opened her eyes and saw that the blonde was still there.

She wrapped her hands around Lauren's wrists as she felt her touch. She didn't understand. Lauren died, she was there when it happened. "Lauren?" The blonde nodded with a smile. "How… How are you here?" Bo asked. "While you were gone, the others brought me back. **Mike** actually sacrificed his life for me" she explained. This was all so confusing. Lauren was dead when she left and now she was alive again. Bo was finding all of this hard to process. "How do I know that this is real?" the brunette asked. "I just kissed you, how much more real can It be?" Lauren asked. "It could all be a hallucination, i did just drink some pretty strong booze" Bo said.

Lauren smiled and took Bo's hand to rest on her chest, just over her heart. "Does **this** feel real?" she asked. Bo could feel Lauren's heartbeat, did hallucinations' have heartbeats? "Bo… It's me" Lauren said. Bo's tears fell freely as she smiled for the first time all day. The succubus kissed the blonde again, this time for longer. "I love you… I should have said it before" Bo cried. "It's okay babe… I love you too" Lauren said bringing her in for a hug. They pulled apart again, Lauren looked to Bo's hands. "We need to get you cleaned up before you see Shay" she said. Bo nodded and followed closely as her girlfriend led her to their bedroom.

**Outside (Back Entrance)**

Once Shay and Lauren had been reunited, Tamsin thought it be best that she give them some time alone. The Valkyrie made her way to Bo and Lauren's bedroom to see what the others were doing. She instantly saw Mike's dead body on the floor, Dyson was in the middle of rolling the vampire up in sheet. When they were gathering the ingredients for the elixir, Mike had told Trick that when he was dead that he wanted to be burned. He didn't want to be returned to his family, they weren't much of a family anymore. Trick was going to protest, but Mike was planning to sacrifice himself for someone he barely knew. He could give him this request.

Tamsin offered to help Dyson carry Mike's body outside. Trick said there was a steel crate outside that they could use. Dyson and Tamsin gently lowered the vampire into the crate. "I'll be right back, I need to get the gas from the car" he said. Tamsin looked into the crate, wondering what it must have been like for Mike. Was he free now? She never had the luxury of knowing peace, every time she had died before she would just come back to life. As a child though, which probably made it worse. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Dyson come up behind her. "Got it. Maybe you should go get the others. That way we can give him a hero's send-off" he said. Tamsin nodded. "I think that's a great idea… Back in a bit" she said walking back inside.

**Bo & Lauren's Bedroom**

Once she had gotten her girlfriend into their room, Lauren ushered Bo into the adjoining bathroom. She really needed get the blood off her. She helped the brunette out of her clothes after turning on the faucets. Lauren saw that Bo had bruises and scratches over her arms and face. Most probably from whoever she had fought in the compound. Even though the brunette knew that this was real and that she had her girlfriend back. Everything had shaken her, she was emotionally drained. When she saw that the tub was full enough, Lauren tested the temperature. It was perfect. "In you go babe" she smiled helping the succubus into the tub.

Bo sat down in the tub, bringing her knees up to her chest. Lauren started to wash Bo's hair. She still didn't talk. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Today has been a long day for all of us" Lauren said rinsing her girlfriend's hair. "You died…. I held you in my arms when you took your last breath" Bo finally spoke up. "I'm back now. Everything's okay" Lauren said kneeling next to the tub to look at her. "Now maybe. But, when you were gone it was like something broke inside of me. When I got to the dark compound all I was thinking about, was that I was going to tear Evony apart. I have never felt that much anger and hate before in my life. Not even when you left with Shay the first time" Bo sniffled.

"I never wanna feel like that again. That's when I realised, the monster that I was before I met you still exists inside of me. She's there, waiting for me to snap so she can be free. I killed 18 guards before I got to Evony. **18** of my own kind, what does that say about me?" Lauren could see Bo's point, but she knew the person she was and she certainly knew what she was capable of. That didn't mean she loved her any less or saw her in a different way. "It says that you would do anything to protect your family. It says that you're noble and good" Lauren said. The brunette met her girlfriend's gaze. "And what about **her**? What is noble and good about **her**?" Bo was referring to her inner self.

"**She** is your strength, and your spirit. Without her you wouldn't be the person you are. You're fighters, both of you" The blonde said. "How can you see her as anything other than a monster?" the brunette asked. Lauren smiled. "Because I love every part of you…. **Including her**. Now come on, let's get you up before the water gets cold" she said holding her hand out for Bo.

**Outside (Back Entrance – 15 Minutes Later)**

Once Bo had gotten changed into some clean clothes, she followed Lauren into the kitchen where she was ambushed by her little girl who had a vice grip on her legs. When Bo picked her up to hug her she noticed that Shay had chocolate all around her mouth, which earned a scowl from Lauren to Tamsin. The Valkyrie had given the 5 year old more ice cream. In Tamsin's defence it was the only thing that kept the girl quiet. Kenzi and Trick were glad that Bo was back, and even though they hadn't asked they knew that Evony had been taken care of. All they had to do was look into her eyes. Kenzi had seen the same look every day for the past 5 years.

A look of shame. Even though she had nothing to be ashamed of. Tamsin informed her friends of Mike's memorial. Everyone followed her outside, they wanted to give him a hero's goodbye. He had done so much for them. Bo felt bad that she had tortured him all those weeks ago. In her defence, she didn't think that any of this would have happened. Especially not Lauren dying. Everyone stood in front of the crate, waiting for Dyson to light the match. He had already doused the body with gasoline. Shay was also with them. Bo held her daughter in her arms as they watched. Shay just thought they were lighting a fire, she didn't know there was a dead body inside.

"To Mike…. May he find piece in the afterlife, and may he be rewarded greatly for his sacrifice…" Dyson said lighting the match and then dropping it into the crate. It set a blaze within seconds. Everyone watched as the flames grew higher. This is what Mike deserved, he deserved to have peace. He chose his own path and his own end.

**Clubhouse (1 Hour Later)**

After they had all bid farewell to Mike, everyone retired for the evening. Tamsin and Kenzi wanted to celebrate, but the others didn't have anything left in them. The whole day had physically and emotionally, drained them. Dyson decided to head back to his place. With the threat of Evony and her goons dealt with, Trick said it was more than safe for everyone to return to their homes. Bo and Lauren jumped at the chance, all they wanted to do was forget this whole day. As they made their way home, Shay fell asleep in her car seat. Seeing her mother die and then come back to life was a lot for the five year old to handle. Plus, she had a large amount of ice cream.

Bo quickly took her sleeping daughter upstairs to bed, now that Evony was gone Bo could finally start planning for their future as a family. And the first thing on her list was to renovate Shay's room, the little girl couldn't sleep with her parents forever. As much as they loved her, they needed their space. The brunette tucked Shay in and brought her favourite stuffed elephant to her side for her to cuddle with. "It's all over now baby girl… You're safe. I love you" she whispered leaning down to kiss her on her tiny forehead. The brunette turned out the light and then walked back downstairs. Since they had the place to themselves, Lauren thought they could use the alone time to relax. Kenzi had messaged the blonde, telling her that she and Tamsin were going to crash at Trick's to give them some space.

Lauren had lit the fire and poured some wine, after being dead she never thought she would be happy to drink cheap merlot again. "She is officially out for the count…" Bo said walking into the living room. Lauren smiled and handed the brunette a glass, "Ice cream comas will do that" she said. "It was nice of Tamsin to keep her company when uh… You know" the brunette said. Lauren nodded, Tamsin had done really well with Shay. She had comforted her when Lauren and Bo couldn't be there. Shay had really taken a shining to the Valkyrie too. "It certainly was. You can breathe now, Evony's gone… The hard part is over" Lauren said taking a sip of her wine. "That wasn't the hard part…. The hard part was losing you" Bo said taking a seat next to Lauren on the couch.

"Bo, I'm her with you. I will never leave you again, I promise" the blonde said reaching her hand out to move some hair from her girlfriend's face. "I'm holding you to that" she smirked going in for a kiss. As they got caught up in their kissing, so many things roamed the brunette's mind. But one thing in particular, was screaming at her. Now that they were safe, and their lives weren't in jeopardy, Bo was starting to think about the bigger picture of life. They had a home, they had a beautiful daughter and they were madly in love. Only one other thing was missing.

The succubus pulled away to look into Lauren's hazel eyes. "Marry me" she whispered. "What?" Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. "**Marry me**. Lauren, I love you more than anything and after losing you I see everything so much more clearly now—"

"Yes" Lauren cut her off.

"Really?" Bo asked. "Really, Really" Lauren laughed as she pulled the brunette close to her to resume their kissing. The blonde laid back on the couch, bringing Bo with her. Bo dug her hands into the couch cushion underneath her fiancée as they continued to kiss. "I thought I had lost you forever" Bo whispered as they rested their heads together. "So did i… Do you want to know what the afterlife is like?" Lauren asked with a smirk. "Maybe later…" with that they began their kissing again. It wasn't long before their clothes were off. They were silently thanking Tamsin that she had fed their daughter so much ice cream, now they had time to themselves without a little brunette jumping up and down asking for something.

The night consisted of low moans, and the exchange of 'I love you' from each woman to the other. They had waited 5 years for this day to come, and it was finally here. They deserved to be able to get lost in each other. To feel safe in each other's arms.

**Next Morning**

Bo and Lauren were cuddled together on the couch, the succubus behind her with an arm draped over her waist. Lauren frowned as she felt someone tapping her on her nose. Opening her eyes she saw Shay's sad face, then she realised where she was. Looking down she saw that she and Bo were covered, thank god. Sometime in their love making haze, they must have gotten a blanket from somewhere. "Hey baby, why the sad face?" she asked. Shay was holding her stuffed elephant close to her chest with a pout plastered on her face. "I woke up and you weren't there" Shay said quietly. Lauren kind of felt awful now. They should have been with her after the day they all had yesterday.

Lauren tapped Bo's arm who was moaning because she was being woken up. "What's up?" the brunette whispered with her eyes still closed. "Shay is up" Bo's eyes opened as she looked up to see her daughter standing there. "Oh, hey sweetie… Little early for you to be up isn't it?" Bo asked. Shay shrugged, "Can I cuddle with you?" The girl asked. There was no way they could say yes, they were naked. "Uh, that's not a good idea baby…" Lauren said holding the blanket close to her chest. "Why not?" Shay didn't understand, she always cuddled with her parents. "We spilled some wine on our clothes and we're not wearing our shirts" Bo said.

"You're clumsy" Shay giggled.

"We are that. Hey sweetie, why don't you go and brush your teeth and by the time you get back Mama and I will be dressed and we can all have breakfast. Sound good?" Lauren smiled. "Okay, can we have chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked. "Extra chocolate chips for you" the blonde winked at her daughter who ran upstairs. "Bullet dodged right?" Lauren got up and gave her girlfriend a look that said _**'Really?'**_

Bo saw through her look, obviously her fiancée was thinking about when she was shot. "Sorry, too soon… How about we put our clothes back on and make breakfast? And by **we**, I mean you… Who am I kidding, I can barely use chopsticks" the brunette gave her best smile. Lauren laughed, "We better hurry, she isn't long brushing her teeth" both women hurried to pull on their clothes before Shay came back downstairs. They couldn't believe their daughter had caught them in the scud. Talk about embarrassing.

After Shay had skipped into the kitchen showing her white baby teeth, proud that she had cleaned them so well. Lauren got started on the pancake batter, although the clubhouse wasn't stocked with chocolate chips Lauren found over a dozen chocolate bars in the cupboard. Looked like the chips were turning into chunks. Shay didn't care. As they sat down at the counter, Shay hadn't touched the chocolate syrup. Which was strange since she always had some. "No syrup sweetie?" Lauren asked. Shay shrugged, "You said no smothering" she said. Lauren loved that her daughter listened to her, but after dying and coming back to life those type of pet peeves seemed so trivial.

Lauren picked up the syrup and placed by her daughter's hand. "Smother away" the blonde smiled. Shay grinned and grabbed the bottle with two hands, squeezing it in zig zags like she always did. Bo loved the display in front of her, her family. These were the moments that mattered, the important ones. Simple and yet riddled with complications. These were the moments that were supposed to be cherished. And Bo was going to make sure that they never went **un**cherished.

**1 Year Later**

A lot had changed in the last year. For everyone.

Not long after her unique proposal, Bo and Lauren decided to tie the knot. There was nothing stopping them anymore. When the Dark Elder's heard of Evony's murder. They were not surprised in the slightest. In face most of them were glad. Evony was a bully, she even scared the Elders. Which was stupid considering she was stationed below them. Bo was waiting for them to select a new Morrigan, but to her surprise they didn't. The Dark Elders decided to handle their side's affairs themselves. It made for a lot less stress. Which in turn gave Bo and Lauren time to plan for their up and coming nuptials.

Trick was officiating, Kenzi was the maid of honour to both women. Tamsin was a bridesmaid and Dyson was giving Lauren away. It seemed only fitting that he did, considering their brother/sister bond they had developed over the years. And that left Shay as the flower girl. Any excuse to dress up in a fancy dress. She loved it. Once their vows were recited and the rings were exchanged, Trick gave them permission to kiss and pronounced them as wives. Vex gave a slow clap as he was already hammered. He said he wouldn't be able to get through it unless he was either heavily medicated or plastered. He chose the latter. After their short honeymoon, Bo renovated the clubhouse as promised. Shay now had her old room back and it was finally fit for a five year old.

Since she loved elephants, the brunette had it painted white and had elephant stencilled all over. It looked amazing. Kenzi even said she would trade with her niece. Shay told her no and to always knock whenever her aunt wanted to come in. Hey, it was her room. Which meant she chose who was allowed in and who wasn't.

In the months after their wedding, the light Elder's made Trick the new Ash. It came to no surprise to Bo, her grandfather was the most qualified for the job. The light Fae would be in good hands with him in charge. As his first act as leader, Trick gave Lauren her old job back as Chief Medical Officer of the light hospital. The blonde was hesitant at first. But after a lot of discussion, she and Bo both agreed it would be the best thing. Who was she kidding, she could never be a stay at home Mom. She missed the lab too much.

Dyson also got his old job back. Truth be told he had missed it, Crater Lake was fine but sometimes he did wish for something bigger to happen. He loved the thrill of solving crimes and catching the culprit to obtain justice. It wasn't easy, but he loved doing it. Also, he felt like being there brought him closer to Hale. They were partners for a long time, and he loved him like a brother. The siren would always be with him, close to his heart.

Once they knew it was truly safe, Bo and Lauren enrolled Shay into a new school. The little girl missed her friends from Crater Lake, but she took it with a pinch of salt and hoped for the best. As it turned out, Shay was quite the popular girl. When Bo picked her up after her first day, Shay told her mother about all the new friend's she had made. Seeing Shay happy, made Bo happy. She never thought she was have this again, feel loved. But she had that now and more.

Kenzi had her own station in the Fae world too, after perfecting a new serum, Lauren was able to give Kenzi the gift of time. Kenzi was now a human/fae hybrid just like Lauren and Shay. Although, neither of them were as powerful as the Shay. Kenzi had chosen a siren to be cross bred with, she thought it was only right. And it was her own way of keeping a peace of Hale with her forever. Hale would always be an epic love for Kenzi, but there was more than one. She would meet another and then fall hopelessly in love with them. She deserved to be happy.

Today was Shay's 6th birthday, and they had decided to throw a party at the house. Bo and Lauren invited all of their daughter's new friends. Along with their parents of course. Lauren even invited Ava and Hayley, she had missed them and knew that Shay missed her best friend dearly. She thought it would be a nice surprise. The day was long and tiring for both women, they had screaming kids everywhere. Running around like they were on crack. As much as it pained her, Lauren decided to leave the clean-up for tomorrow. Although, the OCD part of her was screaming to be let out. Everyone was huddled around the table so Shay could open her presents.

Dyson handed her his gift bag and laughed as his niece pulled the pink tissue paper out eager to get to her present. Shay pulled out the heavy box and tore the wrapping paper, the little girl hung her mouth open. It was a handmade music box, it had a very beautiful carving of an elephant on the lid with Shay's name underneath it written in the girl's own handwriting. "I LOVE IT!" She yelled before jumping on her Uncle to kiss him on the cheek. "Dyson it's beautiful" Bo said touching the carved picture. "Yes it is" Lauren joined in. "It's nothing" he said. Tamsin was next, it was a small bag. Shay reached in a pulled out a small box, opening it she saw a… knife?

"Tamsin! Did you seriously get my daughter a knife?" Lauren said shocked.

The Valkyrie put her hands up with a shrug. "What? I got my first knife when I was her age? What's the big deal?" she really didn't see the problem.

"I don't care if you were still in diapers. Shay isn't using knifes… yet" Bo said putting the knife back in the box, before something happened. Shay looked at her mother as she took her present away. "You can have it back when you're 18" the brunette said. Kenzi had gotten her niece some new sneakers, the siren didn't know what to get for her. So she just came out and asked Shay what she wanted. Shay said neon pink sneakers, so that's what Kenzi got. "These are the ones I wanted!" Shay said. "Yup, and I loved them so much I got a pair for myself" Kenzi said. "We can put them on and match!" Shay said excitedly.

Trick had given Shay a very beautiful bracelet. It was a silver bangle with their family crest on it. "Thanks Grandpa... I'll wear it every day!" Shay said. "I'm sure you will sweetie" he smiled. Bo and Lauren were last, they had got Shay two presents. One to open now, and then one she wouldn't be able to see for a while. The women had bought her a huge doll house, it was one she had been asking for since the month before. They thought it would be nice for her room. "We have something else for you… But, you won't be able to see it now" Lauren said. "Why not?" Shay asked. If it was a present, then what better day to have it than on her birthday?

"You just can't okay… But we can tell you what it is" Lauren added.

"What?" Shay perked up.

"How do you feel about having a baby brother or sister?" Lauren asked. Everyone looked shocked, did that mean what they thought it meant? "Are you pregnant?" Kenzi asked. Both Bo and Lauren looked to their friends. "I am indeed!" The blonde exclaimed. "YEY! I'm gonna be a big sister!" Shay yelled going to hug Lauren's stomach. Kenzi quickly jumped on Bo, "Congrats you little S-E-X machine" she said spelling the words out because of Shay, although it didn't matter. "Thanks Kenz, we found out last week so we thought we'd save it for today" Bo said. "Well done, I **so** didn't see that coming" the siren said.

**10 Months Later**

After her water had broken, Bo got Lauren to the hospital in one made rush. The labour was long, very long. But in the end it was all worth it. Baby Mikael Dennis was the cutest blonde bundle they had ever seen. Bo and Lauren had gone through buckets of baby names when they found out they were having a boy. But naming him after Mike felt right, after all if it wasn't for him Lauren wouldn't be alive and they wouldn't have had their baby boy. Dyson brought Shay along after everything had calmed down. The little girl was excited to meet her new baby brother. "He's perfect" Bo whispered looking down at the sleeping baby in her wife's arms.

"Yes he is" Lauren said holding his tiny hand in hers.

"He looks like me" Shay said sitting in Bo's lap. Everyone laughed, leave it to Shay to make it about her. "Finally, we have another guy in the family. I was starting to get lonely" Dyson said looking down at the baby. "What about Trick?" Bo asked. "Trick is like the father of us all, we need younger talent" the shifter said. "I'm gonna be the best big sister ever" Shay said touching her brother's tiny hand.

"I have no doubt about that" Lauren said.

This were them. The moments, the simple yet complicated ones. The ones that mattered. Bo used to feel like she would never breathe again, but now… Breathing never felt so easy.

…**..**

**A/N: There you have it. Another big thank you to everyone. You guys are awesome. Back soon for my new short. It's been fun! Love you all xoxo**


End file.
